Responsibilities
by Korazan
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ienari suffered the loss of their mother, Nana, at age 18 and 10 respectively. She died of cancer. She died with a smile. Sawada Iemitsu was immediately met, right after, with a wall. His sons wanted nothing to do with him and they had all the reasons to. Reborn went to Japan lacking pieces of a complicate... yet interesting puzzle. [R27]
1. 01 – Arrival

**Woooo! I _finally_ finished this! Can't believe it! Now I can share this story with you and focus on a MaLu that's sucking my life away.**

 **Ok, to business.**

 **There's a total of 18 chapters plus a special. I'll update every Monday and, if not, as soon after that day as I can. This is the story I talked about in my profile, so, if you want news, check that out or join me on discord (** /v74tKT6 **). I hope you all like it as much as I do :)**

 **SUMMARY:** Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ienari suffered the loss of their mother, Nana, at age 18 and 10 respectively. She died of cancer. She died with a smile. Sawada Iemitsu was immediately met, right after, with a wall. His sons wanted nothing to do with him and they had all the reasons to. Reborn went to Japan lacking pieces of a complicate... yet interesting puzzle.

 **WARNINGS:**

\- Yaoi, R27, explicit (fluff&smut)

\- Slow-building

\- Mystery, surprise

 **DISCLAIMER: Of course, I own only the plot twists/idea, not the characters or anything that comes from the manga's author's hands.**

 **Words: 3889.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **01 – Arrival**

* * *

 **Surname : ****Sawada**

 **Name :** **Ienari**

 **Age : ****14**

 **Father :** **Sawada Iemitsu**

 **Mother :** **Sawada Nana**

 **Siblings :** **Sawada Tsunayoshi, 8 years older**

 **School Grades :** **60-75**

 **Training : ****untrained, weak**

 **Flames :** **Sky element, still not awakened**

 **Personality :** **friendly, carefree, protective, clumsy**

 **Background :** **mother died of illness when he was 10; older brother has been taking care of him since then, both refusing father's presence and help; lives off brother's income; attends Namimori Highschool, first year, average member of the kendo club**

 **Known Friends :** **Sasagawa Kyoko, school idol, possible crush; Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball ace player, best friend; Mochida Kensuke, kendo club captain**

 **Notes :** **doesn't know about Mafia and his father's involvement; has a slight brother-complex**

Reborn sighed. His new student's card was… unexpected. Nono had not talked about him being a younger brother. Why had he been chosen over the older one? Strange. But he wouldn't ask. The hitman would follow the request and stay put, professionally. And, maybe, there was a reason obvious enough for him to find out right away. Was Sawada Tsunayoshi unworthy for some illness? Something inherited by the mother? He didn't think so.

He folded the document and stretched, waiting for the plane to land. The journey had been comfortable, as one would expect from Vongola's private jet. His mind returned to his training schedule, brushing a hand on Leon's head. This time, a lot more was at stake. Tutoring Dino? A joke. Tutoring the future Vongola Boss? Hell. The responsibilities that had fallen on his shoulder were heavy and suffocating. But he was Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, the Sun Arcobaleno. No worries.

No, he was not worried about that. He did not feel uncomfortable because of psychological pressure.

Reborn was worried because his instincts were going wild.

 _Wild_.

Never in his most dangerous dream had he felt that way.

Never in the most dreadful mission had he frowned on a name.

Never in years had he scowled because of a photo.

He took it and looked at him once more. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a rather short 22 years old man. He had a mane of light brown, untamed and gravity-defying hair. Long stray locks fell in front, covering his ears. His caramel eyes were half-lidded while he served a table in some café. A beauty, in his opinion, but that was not important. He was wearing a neat uniform with black pants and a white shirt under a gilet and he was well-built. His smile seemed sweet, but had a strange effect on Reborn. It was… unnatural. Forced. But so much skilled… Unusual in a civilian.

And that was what kept the hitman from sleeping throughout the entire flight. A photo. Of the brother of his target. A damn photo.

He brushed a hand on his face, buckling the belt for the landing. His to-be student was really similar to his brother. His hair was darker, his eyes were brighter and happy, his expression was carefree. He was short, too, but less than Tsunayoshi. The school uniform was kept neatly, but not enough for Reborn's standards. Well, he was going there to work on that and so many more things. Such as raise his average grades, begin his inexistent training, fix his relationship with Iemitsu – though he did not want to –, work on his knowledge about Mafia, awake his flames, adjust his personality into a fine Boss, search for suitable Guardians, investigate his brother… No, this was not in the contract.

Guardians. He needed Guardians. He took his phone, texted Gokudera Hayato the challenge he had thought about and clicked it shut. Reborn scanned again the list of known friends and made a mental note to carefully investigate them.

Would the older brother be a suitable candidate, too? Iemitsu, the idiot, had not given him more than the photo. Reborn had thought it strange, but he was not his target, so it was fine… A photo… That unsettling photo… was _not_ fin _e_ , damn it.

It was the exact opposite. It gave him… the creeps. Yeah… _Totally_ fine.

He sighed again, petting Leon. His companion was visibly irritated for something, most probably his own irritation. Reborn folded the paper and put it away, waiting patiently for the door of the plane to open.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in a taxi, heading to Namimori. The journey was fast and relaxing. The town was still asleep, being it six in the morning. They passed the school, a park, a grocery store and a book shop attached directly to a café. Reborn instructed the conductor to leave him a block away from the Sawada household, in front of the shop. He took his suitcase and walked silently in its direction. Leon slept on his fedora and, soon, the house came into view.

It was simple, same as the other two-storied houses. Blue roofs and azure painted wooden walls. The garden was small but well-kept. Lawn recently cut, an apple tree and an ivy covering the low, stone walls. On the backyard, there was an open wooden gate.

Reborn dropped his flyer for a home tutor in the mailbox and retreated just in time for the door of the house to open. A yawning Sawada Tsunayoshi, dressed in the uniform from the photo, was heading to get the mails. There was a bunch, four letters plus his flyer. He went back inside, closing the door. Reborn stealthily entered the garden and watched through the window. While cooking breakfast, the man was reading something like a report. He folded the paper and looked at the flyer. The older brother arched a brow, holding his chin between thumb and index. After a while, he took his phone and dialled the number Reborn had scribbled on the flyer.

The hitman's phone vibrated and he went a bit farther away before answering in his deep baritone. "Chaos."

The other's voice was silky, firm, a bit high. "Hello, are you the home tutor from the advertising I found in my mailbox? Reborn?"

"I am."

"Can you come for an interview?"

Reborn wanted to scoff, but better play nice. "Of course, I'm still dropping the flyers. Which household?"

"Sawada, I'll be waiting."

After the click of the phone, Reborn couldn't help but shiver. He poked his forehead and huffed. This mission was not beginning well.

He waited five minutes before ringing the doorbell. Sawada Tsunayoshi opened the door, towel in hand and smile on his face. A smile that Reborn liked and not at the same time. He took off his fedora in a polite manner before greeting him.

"Chaos. I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Oh, yes, please, be my guest." He made space for the man to enter. "I did not expect you to be so fast." He closed the door and invited Reborn in the kitchen. "Do you want something? Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please."

The man turned on the coffee maker and took some beans from the pantry. Beans… _beans_. Who on earth in this century had _beans_ to make coffee? Reborn held back a sigh and waited patiently for his drink to be ready. He was rewarded. His nostrils welcomed the delicious scent and he took a sip after a thanking nod. It was delicious. He had to hold in a smirk of appreciation, but the knowing smile of the one still cooking let him know that he had seen it nonetheless.

The man turned off the stove and sat in front of Reborn. In the pan, eggs were ready with bacon for breakfast.

"So, what do you offer?" He asked.

The hitman finished his coffee and looked at him. "I tutor at home on every subject and more. I train the student in self-defence and such. Diligence, responsibility, control, I'll help him become the leader of the next generation."

"Seems interesting." He looked at his right, biting his lower lip. "And what's your fee?"

Reborn smirked. "Simply room and board."

"Oh, convenient…" He looked at the clock, the was signing seven. "Well, deal. I have a younger brother, your new student. His grades are okay, but… They could need some adjustments. I can't tutor him enough because of my job. I'll go wake him up."

He stood, but Reborn lifted a hand and stood himself. "My job begins here."

The other blinked before smiling and nodding. "I'll prepare breakfast for you, too. Upstairs, third room on the left."

The hitman nodded back and climbed silently the stairs. He opened the pointed door and found his new student sprawled on his bed, night shirt lifted, revealing his flat stomach, one hand scratching it, and lightly snoring. The epitome of a carefree high school boy. That was going to change.

Leon heeded to his silent request and morphed into a green mallet. Reborn took the clock of the room and put the signed time forty minutes forward, then leaked some killing intent before hitting the boy straight on his head. Ienari yelped, gripping tightly his new bump. His right eye was closed, his left one was teary. He looked around, finally considering the man's presence.

"What the…"

Another hit.

"Language, Dame-Nari."

"Wha?!" He jumped on his feet. "Who are you?! What have you done to Tsu-nii?!"

Reborn arched a brow. Brother complex. He wanted to sigh… but played evil. He smirked.

"None of your business, Dame-Nari. I'm your new home tutor. Dress up and come down."

He left him and went downstairs. The older brother was chuckling while setting three plates on the table. The smell was alluring, although it was only a simple American breakfast.

"You just scared him."

Reborn sat as he listened to the footsteps coming from upstairs. "Easily scared."

"And you're going to change that, right?" He smirked with an arched brow and sat, too.

The man took an unread letter and opened the envelope, scanning rapidly the words. Absentmindedly, he poured himself some tea and sugar, spooning the beverage. He seemed quite taken and focused. Was it really some kind of report?

Ienari came abruptly, panting and dressed. Not properly. His tie was loosened, his shirt was buttoned wrongly and his schoolbag was open, almost leaking books all over the floor. Reborn sipped some more of his coffee, fedora politely on the table.

"Tsu-nii, it's late!"

The older brother lifted his gaze from the paper and arched a brow, looking at the clock. "No, Ienari, it's not. What have you done to your uniform…"

The boy checked the clock before letting surprise overtake him. It was then that he noticed Reborn calmly drinking in the kitchen.

"Wha… What's he doing here?! No, wait, Tsu-nii?"

Tsunayoshi stood, leaving the paper on the table. "He's your home tutor." He started fixing his brother. "I can't tutor you and he's cheap, so he'll raise your grades. You need a better job than mine." He smiled at the neat result. "Eat now, or you will really be late."

Ienari did as told, sitting and starting to eat as his brother joined them. In the meantime, Reborn was able to read that, in fact, the paper was about some economic balance of a shop. The card about his student did mention some income from the older brother. A shop, then?

They ate in silence. Someway, it was awkward only for Ienari, that kept stealing glances at both the men in the room. Reborn just ate and was grateful, it was delicious. Totally worth the tutoring, even if he was being paid already... Tsunayoshi was still checking the paper, reading also the other he had opened when Reborn had been outside.

"Tsu-nii…"

"Yes, Ienari?" He answered, not lifting his gaze.

"Are you sure…"

"Do you want me to send you to Italy?"

Reborn blinked in his cup. Italy? Why Italy? Their father? No, they were civilians, they were supposed to not know about Mafia and the whereabouts of their father. Though, that was the only possibility. The only one he could think about.

Ienari scowled. "I'd prefer hell."

"Then, I'm positive."

His student grunted but finished his dish and checked the clock. "Takeshi is probably outside already, I'm going. See you later, Tsu-nii."

"Have a safe trip, say hi to him from me." The other smiled, folding the papers and starting to clean the dishes.

The younger brother disappeared through the door, after glaring at Reborn. That was totally ignoring him. For… something else. He looked elsewhere and sipped the remnants of his second coffee. This mission had begun badly and was becoming dangerous. With that… No, he was not going there. He had a mission and he would have ended it, successfully and without mistakes.

Leon flickered his tongue towards a lemon clove. Tsunayoshi was holding it to him and let it go with a smile. He then looked at Reborn.

"I'm heading out for work. It's a shop I direct, a bookstore attached to a café." He wiped his hands and took a black wallet from the counter. "Quite the beautiful idea, don't you think? I have to close the house, you can stay there, if you have nothing more to do."

Reborn stood and put on his fedora, feeling less open. "I may pass by, but I need to observe my student."

… Why the fuck did he just tell him that?!

"Oh, you're pretty serious." He tilted his head. "I wonder why you're demanding so little in exchange of your services… Are you homeless?"

The hitman wanted to scoff. "Something like that." He had apartments and hide-outs everywhere...

"Your style sure doesn't support the hypothesis."

Reborn had to hide a flinch at the harsh tone.

"I'm not stupid, Reborn." He turned after locking the door of the house, looking straight at him. "I may play the part for my brother, because he doesn't know anything, but do not think I don't. Ienari has been chosen to be Vongola Decimo, this much I've been expecting for the last four years." His eyes sharpened, a flash of orange passing through them. "My so-called father sure has something to do with this mess." A raw killing intent radiated from the man. "He'll pay for this, too."

"How do you know?" He asked, hands in pants' pockets.

"Iemitsu told me some things, after mom's death." They walked past the front gate, going to their left. "He wanted to take in Ienari, but he chose me. With orange flames on his forehead." He pointed an index on his own, at the centre. "Guess he couldn't go against his favourite son."

Reborn blinked. Flames? In front of Iemitsu? The card clearly said his flames had not awakened yet. Was the man trying to hide his failures with his sons?! Such idiocy. His older one was clearly going against that.

"How much do you know?"

He glanced at Reborn once. "Enough to protect my house and us. We do not have bodyguards, you know? Several tried to abduct both, they are now buried ten feet below dirt." He frowned. "Or worse."

Reborn glared at him. Tsunayoshi sighed, understanding.

"I know about our lineage, my father's involvement with Mafia and your role here. I know about Arcobaleno, about Vongola, about the cradle affair… Do I need to be more detailed?" He huffed.

The hitman was speechless. "How?" It was _impossible_ Iemitsu's idiocy had touched that low of a level to tell a civilian about those things.

"I do not trust you enough for that." He glanced at Reborn hardly. "We'll see."

They had arrived at the shop. It was the one in front of which Reborn had left the taxi. Looking more carefully, it was quite the view. The café and the library were laid on two floors, with wide glassed walls on the front. The furniture, the floors and the walls were entirely made of dark wood. There were red leather couches throughout the entire building, stools at the counter and the bar was heavily equipped with coffee machines, an ice-cream zone and a cake one.

The tutor let the conversation end and watched as the man opened the shop. He tilted his head in greeting and walked past, a bit unsatisfied, towards the school. There were other workers coming to the shop, dressed in the same uniform minus the black gilet. They were quite happy despite going to work, he noted. Some were even whistling or humming a random tune.

When he arrived at school, he looked at it from afar, hidden on a tree in front of the entrance gate. Beside the crowd of students arriving at school, there was one that took immediately his attention. He was wearing a jacket as if it was a cape and a red band on his left arm, on which was written 'Disciplinary Committee'. Behind him there were two pompadour teens glaring around with the same band. He seemed their Boss, despite his height. Currently, the boy was using two black tonfas to threat some students into wearing their ties properly.

Reborn smirked. Smelled like Guardian material. He waited for the bell to ring and for the late students to be 'bitten to death' before entering the school premises. Sadly, the boy with the tonfas appeared even if he had been already gone for thirty minutes.

"Carnivore." He said, taking an offensive stance. "Fight me."

Reborn didn't exactly feel like it. He had just been faced with utter unpreparedness because of Iemitsu. The older brother/mother figure of his student was Mafia-aware but had let him in, had accepted it was either that or him killed by Reborn himself. Or worse, simply speaking.

"I rather not." He said, evading a hit against his torso.

It was clear the teen would not hear him out on stopping. He was the type to search for fights everywhere, then… Ah, maybe, even stronger and stronger opponents. He had an idea.

"Do you know who Sawada Ienari is?"

The teen blinked, stopping for a moment before attacking again. "The omnivore's brother."

So, he knew Tsunayoshi, too. "I guess we're talking about the same one. I'm here…" He dodged another blow. "To tutor…" He jumped on a tree, stopping the attacks. "And train him."

That caught the other's attention. "You're here to turn the herbivore into a carnivore?"

Reborn understood the mechanism of the nicknames then. "Yes."

"Umph." The teen made his weapons disappear in his uniform and left.

The hitman shook his head and jumped down. Without further ado, he located his student's classroom, prepared several hide-outs and gathered all the files he might need. He observed an hour of lessons and saw Ienari sleep, be called, chat with his classmates, stumble when going to the bathroom… Yes, he had a lot to do.

But, first, a little investigation. And what better location than the older brother's shop? He did say he may have passed by, so… Why not?

Truthfully, he found some reasons why he should not. Like… He's not your target, you do not need to investigate him… Not so closely, anyway. Or… You should not be that interested in your target's brother. And so on, maybe in the same fashion. But, Reborn shrugged those off and reached the shop.

It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty, either. There were businessmen reading the newspaper or typing on a computer in the café, moms with babies reading a book on the couches or buying ones, university students helped by workers in finding some books or studying, in the café or in the library.

He entered and chose the empty table in the more secluded corner, putting the documents on it. No more than two minutes later, a waiter came to take his order. Looking at the menu, he chose an espresso and a slice of coffee cake. He started checking the files.

Hibari Kyouya. Prefect, Head of the Disciplinary Committee. He doesn't attend classes but takes tests and passes them perfectly. He takes care of paperwork for his Committee and rules the school with an iron fist. Reborn had a feeling he would fit perfectly as a Cloud Guardian. His attitude spoke of independency.

His order came and the hitman blinked at the lack of swooning from the waitress. It was a professionalism he hadn't seen in years. He made a mental note to subtly compliment the older brother later.

The next file was about Yamamoto Takeshi. Son of Tsuyoshi, an ex-hitman. Baseball ace player, his stats were lowering a bit in the sport. His grades were unsightly. Ienari had said the teen was probably waiting for him outside the house, so Iemitsu's report told the truth about the friendship. He had to investigate their story, though. His photo gave the idea of a carefree, naïve one. Guardian material? Maybe…

He sipped some of his espresso. It was delicious, as much as the one he used to have in Italy. He was then distracted by the delicious looking cake. He took a bite… Delightful. The coffee savour was strong but not enough to cover the cream and the biscuits. He quickly ate the slice, almost licking his lips, and read the other file.

Sasagawa Kyoko. School Idol, beautiful petit girl. Little sister of Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing club captain. Almost perfect grades, sewing club member. And possible crush, he added in his mind. Well, she was… a beauty, maybe… not in his eyes, but in his student's ones.

"You came sooner than expected."

Reborn put the half-empty cup on the table and lifted his gaze. Tsunayoshi was standing in front of him, right hand on his hips, a silver tray on the other hand and smirk on his lips.

"Paperwork."

"I see. About friends and possible Guardians, I suppose."

The hitman gave a curt and forced nod. He was not used to such bluntness from someone that was _supposed_ to be a civilian.

"If you keep on reacting like that, Ienari will understand I know. Hyper Intuition and all… So, I suggest we have a nice chat and you decide on how to… _deal_ with this mess. Caused by Iemitsu, he should have told you, at least…" He pouted.

… "Fine, I'll wait."

The smile he received was bright and _different_ from the one of the photo. "My shift ends this evening, at 11. Usually, Ienari comes here with his friends for lunch or dinner and does his homework till I finish. See what you prefer, but I've prepared the meals for today at home, too."

"I need to evaluate him and tell him about his situation. We'll stay in the house."

Tsunayoshi nodded. "I won't waste my breath in telling you to not be too harsh."

And he left, going to take the order from another table. Reborn folded back the files and enjoyed thoughtfully his espresso.

This older brother knew about Mafia, knew about Vongola, knew about the heritage that his target had been appointed to have… but he wasn't in whatsoever way hindering his job. No, he was even _helping_. Why? It was obvious they've had their problems with attempted abductions and with their own father. The obvious reactions would have been to try and make the tutor flee. Why was he accepting the idea so fast?

Tsunayoshi was hiding something, that much he knew, but what exactly? Aside from the way he came to know certain things… He had a feeling there was much more to be unveiled.

* * *

 **Do you like the premises? I hope you do :)**

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	2. 02 – Deal

**Wow! Mates, you seriously flatter me! Over sixty favs and follows? In less than a week?! I'm overjoyed! Thank you so, so much!**

 **Keiko:** I'm happy to know this! Thanks!

 **Natsuyuuki** : Yay! :D Hope this chapter is even more so :D Thank you!

 **Klanglilie** : Thank you! Here's the new chap :D I hope the whole story is up to your expectations!

 **ilanit** : Ehehe... That's the Intuition and... something else... :D Thanks!

 **Words: 2477.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **02 – Deal**

* * *

Reborn sighed, looking at his fainted student. The day had taken a downhill after his breakfast at the café, called 'Librarians', he had noted only after leaving. And, for that to happen, the hitman was obviously still in an inattentive state. So, he had decided to act _his_ way.

He had reached the school and waited for classes to end. At the ringing of the bells, he had observed as Ienari talked friendly with Yamamoto Takeshi while leaving the classroom. Then, Sasagawa Kyoko had called his student and told him something with pink dust on her cheeks. So, the crush on her side was true. Ienari, though, seemed regretful.

Pity he couldn't hear them, because he wouldn't have used the Dying Will Bullet.

Hitting straight the centre of his forehead, the boy fell backwards limply. A second later, he broke his stomach and was reborn with an orange flame where the bullet had hit. He was wearing only his azure boxers and the hitman could hear his shouts. At which, his smirk fell.

"I'LL TELL TSU-NII TO BEWARE OF THE PERVERT TUTOR WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Reborn had never face palmed in his whole life. But, hearing that, he did. With a groan. Damn brother complex and damn Hyper Intuition! How the hell had he caught on that?! No, wait, this was actually his own fault. First, for not checking what the conversation was about. Turned out the girl was asking how Tsuna was, and Ienari regretted not warning his dear older brother against the new home tutor. And, secondly, because he _had_ looked at the man's rear that morning. So, his fault. Totally.

…

He did not regret looking.

Reborn then had hurried after the teen, finding him at the outside corner of the café, patiently _waiting_. He was rendered speechless, again. The Dying Will state was not something that allowed a presence of mind to think before acting, it gave the will to do something _without_ thinking of the consequences, most of all not _before_ doing it.

It was then that the customers had begun noticing the boy, almost naked, and gossiping about it with their companions or waiters. Tsunayoshi had been called, apparently, by a worker. He had looked, chuckling in an exasperated manner, at his brother and had exited the building.

"Ienari…" He had barely held in the laughter. "What are you doing here? And… Where are your clothes?"

Reborn had watched the scene leaning on a trunk, plainly visible and frowning. The older brother had stolen a glance at him, mildly entertained.

"TSU-NII! YOU MUST NOT TRUST THE TUTOR! HE'S A PERVERT! STAY ALERT!"

The hitman frowned while Tsunayoshi all but burst into a loud laughter with teary eyes. Ienari's flame slowly disappeared, making the teen notice his state and actions. He quickly hid in an alleyway, promptly followed by his brother. Reborn approached the corner and listened.

"Tsu-nii! I was shot!"

"Oh my, really?" A chuckle. "I see no holes, though."

A cough, probably the younger expelling the bullet. Silence.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ienari, calm down…"

"But see! It's a bullet! Someone _shot_ me!"

"A strange one, but… you're alive, safe and sound, right? Do you feel any pain?"

"Uhm… No…"

"Then it's fine, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Nice. I'll go take some clothes for you, wait here."

Tsunayoshi left the alleyway and went back inside the shop, not before launching a wink at Reborn. That scowled. He felt played, for a reason or another. He came back shortly after with a uniform of the shop. And another wink.

"Thank you, nii-san."

"No problem, I'll use your help in the shop sometime."

"Okay, but… what with the tutor?"

Ruffling of clothes.

"Ienari, you seriously think some random man would come to Namimori just to flirt with me?"

"Tsu-nii…" A whiny voice. "I don't like him…"

"You don't have to like him. He's your tutor, it would be strange the other way around."

"I…"

"Listen, Ienari." Ah, a serious tone. "I was not kidding about Italy. God only knows if that man could just take notion of your grades and claim the parental authority over you. What do you prefer, the tutor or our father?"

Silence. Long silence. A sigh.

"Fine. Only because you say so… But, be wary of him."

A chuckle. "I can totally defend myself. Now, go home. I'm sure Takeshi will bring there your bag."

"Okay… Bye, Tsu-nii!"

The younger brother left, running towards the house. The older one was still chuckling when he walked towards Reborn.

"Seriously, what kind of mess was that?"

"I misunderstood."

"Oh… Kyoko-chan, maybe?"

Reborn simply nodded.

"Ahah… They're already kind of… dating, you know? The only regret he may have would be to not do what he can for someone he cares about. And that's hard to see."

"I need regret for the bullet." He countered.

"I know, but… It's not like his flames are sealed like mines. You should try with meditation. He has already used them once, after all, without meditation or a bullet."

Well, he had a point. Though Reborn quickly filed the info about the seal for later investigation.

After that, the man had gone back to his job and Reborn to the house. Ienari had just put the neatly folded uniform on the couch of the living room, next to the kitchen, when he barged in. Yamamoto Takeshi was sitting at the table, smiling amicably. The younger brother assessed him with a glare.

"I don't like you."

Reborn smirked. "Scared I'll kidnap your brother, Dame-Nari?"

The other gritted his teeth while his friend giggled and stood. "Maa maa, Ienari, if that's truly the case, Tsuna-san can fight for himself and you know it. He's your tutor, right?"

The teen nodded. "Tsu-nii said I need to increase my grades, else… Iemitsu."

"Ah, I see." The baseball player's eyes sharpened, reminding Reborn of a hitman. "Then you should listen to him, right?"

"Regrettably."

With that taken care of, Reborn had then tutored his target and the best friend. The latter had serious problems, but the torturing session satisfied him a lot. When the other teen left, the hitman told his student about Mafia, the title he was bound to inherit, the flames, the bullet, the Dying Will, and taught him some important things about hierarchy. It had been because of a wrong answer that the nth hit with Leon-mallet made the teen faint on his bed.

Leon flickered his tongue from his perch on Reborn's fedora. The hitman left him there and went downstairs. It was almost 23 in the night, so the hitman decided to have a relaxing walk. Though the torturing session had done wonders, he still felt kind of tired, psychologically.

He walked the way to the Librarians' swiftly, stretching. The latest customers were leaving and the workers were tidying the place up for the day after. He observed from the outside as Tsunayoshi gave some orders and did paperwork. In the end, it was 23:15 and he was the only one left in the shop. Reborn entered.

There were two lit lamps near the man. He was sitting on a table, scribbling something and reading a document. The hitman sat in front of him, hands in pants' pockets.

"Sorry, Reborn, there have been… issues, today."

He arched a brow. "Issues?"

"Some idiots tried to harass a waitress. I kicked them out. Hence, lots of paperwork." He groaned.

Reborn hadn't really had his load of paperwork, aside from reports for missions. Really, signing documents was not his thing. Reading files and checking for information, yes.

"So, you direct the shop. Who's the owner?"

He didn't even lift his gaze. "Kyouya's father…" He did, then. "Don't you ever try that again, cheater."

Reborn smirked. He had just found a way to knowledge. The father of the Committee Leader? Strange…

"No promises."

"Evil… And dangerous. The best, no doubts." He smirked. "Should have guessed you wouldn't have liked surprises."

"I didn't. Now, spill it."

"Oh, right. A moment."

Tsunayoshi scribbled something more before giving out a satisfied huff. He stood and gathered the documents, disappearing in the back of the shop. Reborn decided to wait outside. Five minutes more and the man was closing the shop.

"So, ask your questions."

They started slowly walking towards the house. "I want details."

"On what, exactly?"

"Everything."

Tsunayoshi stopped, assessing the other. Reborn almost crossed his hands in retaliation. Instead, he arched a brow and positioned a hand on his hips. He felt judged.

"Well… Then I'll start from the beginning." He sighed. "Seems to me Iemitsu told you less than nothing."

The hitman waited patiently while beginning to walk beside the man.

"Our mother died of cancer when I was eighteen. Ienari was ten." Reborn noted the composed expression, so… out-of-place, given the subject. "Iemitsu wasn't even there when it happened. And, despite his continuous absence from our lives, he came when we were most… vulnerable." The hate, this time, was radiating off the man through raw killing intent. "He appeared out of nowhere and claimed he had the right to take my brother to Italy." Reborn blinked at the… hitman beside him. "I was furious… And… Ienari noticed it right away." The bloodlust subsided, as if defeated. "His flames awakened. Iemitsu was rendered a blabbing mess. Ienari told him he wanted to stay with me and that he would have never forgiven our father if he took me away from him. Then, he fainted… from overuse of the flames, I learned later." He sighed. "If my flames were not still sealed, he would have caught on everything."

A wild thought hit the hitman at those words. "You are… _Forcing_ the seal to stay in place?" His voice sounded more unbelieving than he had intended it to be.

Tsuna smiled sadly at him. "I try my best, it's not so hard. It _is_ a seal, after all... Anyway, he has used his flames a few more times." The smile softened. "Because of me, I suppose, like today. It seems I attract… unwanted attention, to be delicate." He chuckled. "And he would chase everyone off with this flame on his forehead." A finger pointed the spot on his own. "I knew only about Mafia, so the flames scared me. I…" He glanced at Reborn, unsecure. "Searched for the information I was lacking." Another glance. "I'm not telling you how, but I accessed that knowledge."

Reborn hummed, feeling his throat vibrate. "There are few ways in which you could have found it." He lifted his right index. "One: enemies. Highly improbable that they know about the cradle affair." Right middle finger. "Two: allies. Although there are ones that would sell Vongola's secrets, they are the ones Vongola doesn't trust." Right annular. "Three: through an investigation in Vongola itself. But it would have required years to access information about something Vongola wants to stay hidden forever." Right pinkie. "Four: hacking." He smirked at the almost invisible flinch. "Nowadays, everything is accessible through a computer. Everyone knows how to use it. Few knows how it really works and, those ones, are a danger to anything kept secret." They had stopped walking altogether, only one house left between them and their destination. "I remember… A certain happening. Maybe three years ago. A friend of mine kept whining about several, increasingly advanced, attacks at CEDEF's main base."

"Indeed, the best." Tsunayoshi smirked, looking back at the hitman.

He had practically admitted it. "So, you're the culprit."

"What of it?"

The pure challenge in his eyes, on his face, slightly surprised Reborn. And made him smug. Why, he didn't know.

"Will you tell them? I don't think it will be wise, considering Iena–"

"No."

The other blinked a few times. "What?"

"I said: no."

Tsunayoshi gaped. "But… It can't be so easy."

Well, he had guts. "Who said it would be easy?" Reborn shook his head. "I'm not _easy_."

A flash of orange passed through the other's eyes like a gust of wind, so strong that it could have knocked trees off. And it did, figuratively. It surprised Reborn like one, like a thunder on a clean sky.

"And what do you want, World's Greatest Hitman?"

Never in his entire life Reborn had had the opportunity to admire such defiance against himself. Normally, his bravest enemy, when facing him alone and defenceless, covered in fear at his only sight. This man, instead, was glaring at him with confidence and open challenge. He felt his lips stretch into a smirk for the amusement of the situation.

"We'll see." He said, observing the flash of orange once again. "For now, you're already helping me."

The other narrowed his eyes before scoffing, arms crossed. "As if I could hinder you in any way."

"Such trust you have in me."

He frowned, before slowly smirking. "I've read some reports, Reborn. I know who I'm dealing with." Tsunayoshi's brows shot up. "Ah… Now that I think about it. I could always tell Ienari you _harassed_ me." He snickered. "That's a scene I wouldn't lose for anything in the world."

He shot Reborn an amused look and walked to the house, entering and leaving the hitman. His mind was suppling only one word: dangerous. The man shrugged, releasing some tension.

Tension… Like the one he had when doing a mission. Endearing and… welcome. His smirk didn't fall off his face as Reborn entered the house. The older brother was in the kitchen, brewing warm beverages. He smelt coffee and chocolate, sitting at the table. A fuming cup appeared in front of him.

"I have two spare bedrooms upstairs, you're free to choose one." Tsunayoshi sat, sipping his hot chocolate. "Tell me which, for chores and privacy, tomorrow."

Reborn nodded. "Which one is closest to Dame-Nari's room?"

"The one between his and mine." He smirked. "Whatever alteration you plan to do, please make it hidden. Oh, and I'd ask for peace during the night, I need my sleep."

"I'll make chaos in the morning." He obliged.

"Seems fine." The other shrugged, finishing his drink. "Then, goodnight."

"One more thing." Reborn said standing, while Tsunayoshi was on the stairs. "I would not worry of… Mafia anymore."

He smirked. "Thank you, then."

The hitman nodded, following the other. Tsunayoshi opened the first door and entered, leaving him to open the room next to it. There was a wide bed in the middle, right under a window, with black sheets and matching closed curtains. The wardrobe was wooden like the desk and the chair, at opposite sides of the room. Few paintings decorated the white walls. Leon flickered his tongue and slid to the windowsill, settling down for the night. Reborn used the attached, simple bathroom to take a shower and followed his example, planning for the day after to take a position as a teacher.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	3. 03 – Lambo

**Wow! Maybe this story is good, if so many people like it :) Thanks mates!**

 **SakuraKoi** : Here it is :D Thanks!

 **MonlightMiracle** : Of course, every Monday! Thank you!

 **Rydia** : Ahahah! You, uhm, in awe, maybe? Thanks!

 **Naomipy** : As promised, on Monday :P Thank you!

 **Foxluna** : Yep! Reborn doesn't know what's expecting him... Really, this is only the beginning xD I really hope so! Thanks a lot!

 **Wiccan** : Let's face it, R27 is just cute, awesome and cool, right? Just... perfect! Thank you!

 **resunny** : First of all, don't worry about your English :) I appreciate the reviews nonetheless and it's fine, anyway :) Ok, now... I got this idea of a plot while facing one too many fic about an abusive brother. I thought: Tsuna is just too kind and he deserves a good brother, but... Well, read to find out :) No, Ienari will not fight with swords. He'll have the same style as canon!Tsuna. You'll see :) It's just a backup story, details needed for the file and nothing really too important. **As to the fact that Reborn thinks of Ie-kun as untrained**... Of course he does. The boy obviously isn't trained in self-defence, Mafia altogether and etiquette, don't you think? We're used to picture the main characters in clubs as rising stars with talent, but Ienari is only a normal member, nothing too impressive, and Mochida a normal sempai :) Also, this story doesn't revolve around Ienari, but around... Well, many things, I don't want to spoiler anything :) Uhm... this chapter probably doesn't. **The whole story is probably not what you readers think and, I repeat, I don't want to spoiler anything**. Your only choice is to find out reading :) I have a feeling you all will like it *fingers crossed*. Oh, and yes, **Reborn is an adult** , I always forget some kind of tag, not used to them, sorry. Thanks!

 **Vongola** : But of course :3 Thank you!

 **Words: 2703.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **03 – Lambo**

* * *

Days passed by in a flash after the first one. Things settled down… someway. Reborn had a schedule, a… routine, as the older brother happily called it once.

The second day of tutoring, Reborn had woken up, dressed up swiftly in his suit, while checking with his hearing that Tsuna was already down in the kitchen, and used Leon-mallet on Dame-Nari at five in the morning sharp. The brat had yelled and opposed the idea of waking up early to go for a jog. A bullet embedded in the wall behind him and a bloody scratch on the left cheek had done the trick. The boy had grumpily worn a jumpsuit and Reborn had pushed him through the window. Tsuna had been watching from the entrance door with a smirk and a waving hand.

An hour and a half later, they had come back from the 'tour' around the forest and the mountain. Dame-Nari completely wasted, panting and on the floor in front of the house. Reborn, entirely calm and composed. Tsuna had opened the door just as they had come into view, wearing his uniform and carrying two bottles of… something. Turned out they were energy drinks that promptly gave strength to his student and they were two because one was for him. He had arched a brow at the proffered bottle, as if the object was rather offending.

"Not seeing it doesn't mean it isn't there."

Subtle. Reborn had taken the bottle and suspiciously sipped it. Not that he was expecting some poison or anything but… Better safe than sorry, as usual and as per his reputation, after all. The beverage was fine and fresh, with an after-taste of caffeine. And it did give him some energy. The smug smirk he received after the first swallow had been annoying.

After that, they had consumed the delicious breakfast. Surprisingly, the younger brother had had the energy to chit-chat with the eldest. Something about school, their outing, animals he'd seen, the best friend's last baseball game… Was Tsuna an older brother or a mother? Reborn was ready to swear, as he had processed the thought, Dame-Nari had glared at him and moved his chair towards Tsuna. Brother complex all right, but mixed with the Hyper Intuition flashing in his eyes… Kind of creepy.

He had skipped the rendezvous with the best friend in favour of establishing his position as homeroom teacher. Some pulls here and there, a bullet near the head of the previous teacher, game won. The face of Dame-Nari when he'd been presented as the new one had asked for a photo, taken by Leon secretly. Yamamoto Takeshi, still sleeping when the teacher, that had brought Reborn in, left, had woken up abruptly when his Leon-gun had shot a chalk on his head. A nice way to begin, considering he had established the complete control over each of the students. Few nice words to the love-struck female PE teacher and half his workload was taken care of. He only had to check, relaxing on the branch of a tree. Apparently, even the Prefect grumpily admired his efficiency.

And that was how most of the mornings went like, aside from the acquiring a job. The only thing changing was that, when he had no lessons or controlling to do, he went to the Librarians'. Those times, Tsuna was serving tables or helping in the library or doing paperwork somewhere in the back. A hard worker, to summarize.

The afternoons were a bit different.

On Mondays and Fridays, the students had classes. So, for Reborn, it didn't change a lot. But, when not, he took care of the heir's problems. Starting with homework, the hitman carefully honed the skills already present. The boy was quite good at math and the theoretical subjects, he just needed a bit of encouragement by Leon-gun to improve. What he apparently couldn't understand was chemistry and physics. Strange, considering that he was good at math. Reborn decided to use the last to help with the two and it worked. From the satisfied smirk Tsuna had sported when informed by his student of the successes, the hitman had started to suspect something had not gone smoothly with the previous teacher.

Aside from the homework, he started with Mafia-related subjects. Hierarchy, etiquette, Famiglie, allies and enemies, Vindice, CEDEF and, mostly, Vongola. In a month, he had covered everything the teen might need to know about his dark world. That didn't count experience, sadly. It had to come with the trials.

If time for dinner had not come by the end of the tutoring, Reborn didn't understand why Dame-Nari found it insane to train. Especially when the best friend and then candidate for a Guardian position was willing to help.

Speaking about Guardians…

Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain. The teen had already his deep relationship with the Dame. Reborn had found the boy interesting, with his keen natural-born assassin's instincts. Yes, a perfect candidate. There was still some darkness, though, in his sometimes-fake smiles. But his student had his Hyper Intuition to thank about that, Ienari always saw through it, he was however insecure about how to act. There was time, anyway.

Gokudera Hayato, Storm. He had already chosen him, after all. When he had come, around two days after his own arrival, Reborn had thought twice before using the Dying Will Bullet on Ienari. But the whole ordeal, on the roof of the school, had gone smoothly. The hitman might have or not hinted at Ienari that, truly, Gokudera was fighting for Tsuna, not only for the title of Decimo. Oops. The teen became a puppy, waiting and bantering with the candidate Rain in the mornings, after being defeated and saved by Ienari from…

Hibari Kyouya, Cloud. What to say… The Prefect was absolutely fitting and impossible to tie. He was strong and currently posed as the only one mentally and physically prepared for any situation or trial. The hitman had an idea on him. Blood-thirsty fighter he was.

He lacked a Mist, but those ones were hard to find and harder to tie. Not impossible like the Cloud, but almost. Slippery, that was the right term.

Bovino Lambo, Lightning. The brat was late, but he could see the 10-years old in the position without problems. Maybe he'd have to bet more on Tsuna's side, for this one.

Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun. He had met the boy on a morning jog after a week of stay. Energic, shouting, training, boxer. And older brother of the crush. Useful, too. Until it was involving the sister, the teen would do everything. A double cut blade, but Reborn trusted the Hyper Intuition on that and the natural acceptance of a Sky.

And speaking of flames…

Aside from the Storm's episode, Reborn had been careful. As Tsuna had conveniently said, Ienari's flames were not sealed. Following the helpful but threatening advice, the hitman had also added meditation in the evening, before dinner.

Usually, the meal was supposed to be eaten at 9 or 10 p.m., but they waited for the older brother to return. Those hours were used to meditate. The first time it happened, Tsuna had been surprised, but Reborn had caught on the apprehensive yet happy eyes. Worried for his brother's rest, pleased for having been considered as part of the family.

Of course, that was not the reason why Reborn did it every evening.

Nope.

But Ienari did it more obediently for that exact reason.

Saturdays and Sundays were spent outside, in the forest or in the mountains, for two-days-long training, with boxed meals for Reborn and, if the training had gone fine, for Dame-Nari, else for Leon.

The chameleon had taken a liking not only for the brunette's cooking, but for Tsuna in general. During his stays at the Librarians', Reborn often found Leon sliding to the teen and taking a place on the table near him, where he petted the hitman's companion, or directly on his head, gaining a smile and a pat. The assassin felt quite cheated, but couldn't really do anything about it.

Anyway, at their return from the training sessions, or, as Ienari called them in front of his brother, 'outings', they often found the house sparkling, the clean laundry in their rooms and a delicious dinner awaiting, while Tsuna was simply reading a book sitting at the garden's wooden bench.

Hard-worker he was.

* * *

"I still do not see improvements, Dame-Nari."

"Rebooorn, I'm tired…"

 **BANG.**

"What did I say about whining?"

"T-that you d-don't l-like it…"

"I didn't stutter."

But Ienari was already sprinting towards his house. Their jog had ended. For the day, anyway.

As always, Tsuna was waiting for them with the bottles. What was unusual was the 10-years-old afro boy wearing a cow-printed onesie hiding behind his legs with a frown.

"Tsu-nii..?"

"Ienari, meet Lambo. He's searching for Reborn, but is currently homeless and running from home, so he'll stay with us." Tsuna smiled.

Reborn wanted to face-palm and hide a smirk at the same time. Ienari gaped.

"Tsu-nii, you can't just invite a stranger…"

The older brother's eyes sharpened. "Of course I can. And he's not a simple stranger, he's a child that needs help and an acquaintance of your tutor."

Reborn had thought right. And he had just discovered Tsuna had a weakness to children.

"Lambo has to defeat Reborn!"

Ugh, he had forgotten the brat's objective… He ignored him and took his bottle.

"Lambo." Tsuna knelt to him. "You don't need to, remember what we've talked about?"

"That… Lambo can stay?"

The other nodded, smiling and kindly patting him. "Exactly. Your family won't ever have a say in your doings anymore, alright?"

Oh. That was a hitman, Reborn mused. Tsuna glanced at him while Ienari was still trying to process what was happening and thus losing his chance to see his brother's true colours. Reborn mentally increased the weekend's training difficulty.

They went to eat their breakfast and the hitman noticed the plate for the cow was already empty and being filled again. Yes, mother-hen. He could almost see the eighteen-years-old Tsuna taking care of Ienari as if he was the mother. He should force the memories out of his student through training.

He silently enjoyed his meal while Ienari started bantering with Lambo over stolen food and Tsuna quietly read his reports. That morning, he had classes until 11 and then freedom. The PE teacher could be trusted about her rough methods. So, his plan was to go to the Librarians' and relax a bit. He had a feeling, though, that things would have gotten complicate, that day. Lambo felt like only the beginning.

"Stop it, you two." Ah, the Bossy tone, wonderful when Reborn needed peace or, the shop, a help. "Today I'll go enrol Lambo to school, the one near yours, Ienari." He assumed a hurt expression, that stopped whatever the Dame was going to counter. "I hope my example as an older brother has been good enough for you to know how to treat a younger one."

Hit and sunk. Reborn saw the emotions flash in his student's eyes. Surprise at the mention, regret at the implications, determination as the result. That earned Tsuna a lot of points. Good acting skills, but Reborn knew there was also some truth behind those words.

"Fine, Tsu-nii…"

"Ahah! Ienari is under Tsuna!"

"Of course I am! Oh, shut up!" He was blushing. "Tsu-nii, I'll go, don't miss work."

Tsuna smiled. "I can't make you miss classes…"

"Tsu-nii, it's better if you don't go missing from work, be it a few hours or more." He insisted, making Reborn curious. "Don't you remember what happened last time you did?"

Reborn sipped his coffee as Tsuna frowned. "I do… But you can't enrol someone to school, Ienari."

"Ehm… Well… No… But Reborn can!"

… Was Dame-Nari growing some backbones now? Reborn arched a brow as Leon let the lemon slice go and turned into a gun.

"What was that, Dame-Nari?"

His student fidgeted. "I-it was n-not an order! I w-was simply s-saying… The workers can't be left without Tsu-nii."

He looked at Tsuna, that was hiding a chuckle. "What happened?"

The other shrugged. "I found the shop half-destroyed… Apparently, some clients decided it would be fun to threaten a waiter. They don't take those well, so… A fight happened." He frowned. "They still refuse to tell me the whole story, but Katsu-san said to not think about it, so…"

"Katsu?"

"My Boss. Can you not play with toys when having meals, please?" Reborn wanted to scowl, but Leon morphed back. "Thank you."

"Fine, I will enrol him to school." He wanted to see that chaos, though.

Were there maybe cameras…

The smile he received from Tsuna was one of the brightest he had ever seen and the brightest ever sent his way. "Thanks!"

He tilted his head forward, but he had forgotten his fedora was on the table. So, he moved his focus on Ienari, that was having his internal debate. From the blinking eyes, he was confused. Maybe for Reborn obliging, for once. But the frown soon appearing told him another story. His student was not exactly happy with the outcome. Strange, considering he was the one suggesting it. Was the reason he seemed confused another, too?

"See, Lambo, you can go to school, now."

The cow grinned. "Lambo can make subordinates!"

"If what you mean is friends…"

"Friends?"

Tsuna folded his reports and smiled at Lambo. "Someone to talk to and rely on."

"Subordinates!"

"Fine then." The brunette chuckled.

Reborn, Ienari and an unsure Lambo left home before Tsuna. Apparently, the older brother had pierced the brat's heart in a matter of few minutes.

"Tenth! Good morning!" Gokudera bowed 90 degrees.

"Yo, Nari!" Yamamoto's smile was a bit off.

"Hi guys. Gokudera, don't call me that, I don't want to be the Boss."

"But… Tenth is Tenth."

Reborn just ignored the usual conversation and started walking towards the school. Before he could take two steps, the door of the house opened and Lambo ran to Tsuna, hugging him.

"Oof…" The hitman perked up and looked over the stone wall. "Lambo, it's only been five minutes…"

"I've missed Aniki!"

…. _Aniki_?

"Lambo…"

"Tsuna-san, good morning." Yamamoto bowed slightly.

The brunette nodded with a smile. "Good morning, Takeshi-kun. Long time no see… How is Tsuyoshi?"

"The old man's fine. Haha…"

"Good to hear that. I've been delaying but I think this Saturday I'll pass by."

"I'll tell him." Yamamoto smiled honestly.

Tsuna nodded, then looked at Gokudera, that was fidgeting, and at Ienari. "You didn't tell me you had a new friend." It wasn't an accusatory tone as much as a hurt one.

Ienari flinched. "Yeah, well… Nii-san, meet Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera, he is my older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Nice to meet you, Hayato-kun." Tsuna smiled with a lifted hand.

Used to it, Gokudera shook the hand. "Likewise." Then blinked. "How…"

"Well, I can say you're not completely Japanese. You have a bit of a… occidental touch. Shaking hands is used over there when meeting a new person, right?"

The teen nodded shyly. "Not completely Japanese?"

"Your name. The one who named you must have had some kind of roots in here, right?"

Gokudera nodded again, sadness and warmth shining in his eyes. "Yes, my mother."

Tsuna patted his shoulder before looking at Yamamoto. "I'm leaving Lambo in your care, he's staying with us starting today. Reborn will enrol him to school. Keep an eye on him in my stead, okay?"

"Sure, Tsuna-san!"

"Yes…"

"Okay, Tsu-nii."

Reborn almost nodded. And then wanted to scoff.

"Thank you." He smiled, looking at his clock. "I must hurry, I wish you all a good day!"

Then, he ran off after freeing himself from the brat's hug. The hitman silently huffed when Ienari took Lambo's hand in his and started walking.

"Gokudera, my brother doesn't know about Mafia." He hastily said when Tsuna disappeared behind a corner. "Please, don't mention it when he's present."

"Of course, Decimo." He looked better at the brat. "However, you must know that the cow brat is a Mafioso, too."

Reborn counted till five, waiting for the kaboom.

"WHAT?!"

Damn brother complex.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	4. 04 – Fuuta

**Hey there!**

 **Words: 2831.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **04 – Fuuta**

* * *

Reborn's feeling that the day would have turned 180 degrees was right on spot.

He had enrolled Lambo to school and dropped him in his class before going to his own. He taught math, chemistry and history, changing subject every hour. He then had left things in the PE teacher's hands. Instead of going to the Librarians' to claim his coffee, Reborn had decided to stay and watch. Fortunately.

During PE, he observed as three men in black tried to sneakily enter the school's premises and were promptly stopped by the Disciplinary Committee. Strange. Not the efficiency, that was obvious by then. No, the attempt was. Over the last month, there had been no attempt whatsoever. What was going on?

He watched as Ienari looked around, somewhat suspicious. He then shrugged and continued his lap around the school. Reborn mentally noted to drill into that Dame head to always listen to his instinct and Intuition.

But, before school ended, another four attempts had been stopped by the Committee.

Reborn had waited for his student to change outfit, deciding it was better to silently follow him from a certain distance. He was clearly their objective, after all. Question was, why?

He observed carefully as Ienari, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to take up Lambo and, in their own style, walked back towards Tsuna's house. He followed them closely, hiding his presence. His student turned once, almost catching his sight, but clearly dismissed the suspicions as something not important. Again.

They were already near the Librarians' when Reborn sighted a child with a big book running to Ienari. A dozen men were chasing him. He huffed in satisfaction when Yamamoto and Gokudera promptly shielded Ienari and the children, swiftly taking care of the enemy. His student took the children's hands and ran to the alleyway where he had hidden his almost naked self after the first Dying Will Bullet.

Reborn approached the two teens. "Go inside the shop and take a table for six."

They almost suffered a whiplash when turning to him. The hitman simply pointed to the Librarians' and went into the alleyway. He found Lambo picking his nose while Ienari tried to understand why Fuuta de la Stella was crying.

"Fuuta."

The child stopped instantly his tears and ran to him. "Uncle Reborn!"

"What happened?" He put a hand on his shoulder.

"They kidnapped me and killed my bodyguards… They took a ranking list about Namimori's people…"

Reborn hummed, taking the child on his hip. He motioned for Ienari to follow him and the teen took Lambo's clean hand. They entered and located a waving Yamamoto. Reborn sat Fuuta on a free chair and took one for himself, waiting patiently for a waiter. Unsurprisingly, Tsuna was the one coming.

"Aniki!" Lambo immediately hugged him.

"Hey there, Lambo. How was your day?"

"I've made a lot of subordinates!"

Tsuna walked to the table with a silver tray in his hands, manoeuvring the hugging child. "That's wonderful news." He smiled. "Have you behaved with the teachers?"

The cow fidgeted a bit, pouting.

"I didn't hear." Tsuna positioned a cup of black coffee in front of Reborn. "Have you been a good boy?"

Lambo played with his fingers, detaching from the brunette. "I've shown Nakamura-sensei my bombs."

"Your fireworks? That's dangerous, Lambo. I'm surprised they didn't call me." He knelt, silver tray on his legs. "Don't ever bring those to school again, okay? What if you hurt yourself?"

Reborn smirked when Ienari face-palmed and Lambo hugged Tsuna briefly. Yamamoto was chuckling while Fuuta was mesmerized. That was when the older brother noticed the addition.

"Oh, who do we have here?"

The child flinched and swallowed. "I'm… Fuuta."

"Nice to meet you, Fuuta. My name is Tsunayoshi… Tsuna for short." He smiled, eyeing the big book. "You like reading?"

The child shyly nodded. "A lot."

"Then, you should come here more often. The library could be to your liking. It's a safe heaven, if I may." Tsuna ruffled his hair and stood. "Well, guys, what do I bring you today?"

"Tsu-nii…"

"Yes?"

"You already brought Reborn his coffee."

"I did." Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "What of it?"

"He doesn't even need to say what he wants?" Ienari was obviously jealous and… Reborn was enjoying every second of it.

"Your tutor comes here almost every day, of course I know what a regular wants." He put his fists on his hips, a bit offended. "One's tastes do not change so often."

Ienari lifted his hands in defence. "I was not…"

"Shut up, Dame-Nari." Reborn decided to save his student, for the shop's sake. "The usual. Fuuta, what do you want?"

Tsuna offered him the menu from his rear's pocket. "I suggest the lemon cheesecake."

"Tsuna-san, a slice of chocolate volcano for me!"

"A cup of green tea, please…" The sight of a tame Gokudera was strange.

"Grape cake! Grape cake!"

"Uhm… Then… Lemon cheesecake…"

Tsuna smiled. "Right away, a moment of patience, please." And scrambled off somewhere.

Reborn turned to Fuuta. "How did you find me?"

The child straightened. "I was not searching for you, Uncle Reborn." The hitman arched a brow. "I used my book. Ranked first out of 132'986 Mafiosi, Sawada Tsunayoshi will take care of homeless children as if his own."

Ienari gaped. Yamamoto and Gokudera were bickering. Lambo cheered. Reborn smirked.

"That info didn't need your book to be known." He sipped some coffee, as bitter as he liked it to be.

Fuuta smiled happily at that. "I…"

"You don't need to do anything. Let him."

In the meantime, Ienari had processed. At least, he had the decency to whisper his yell.

"WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?!"

It had escaped him that Tsuna was already considered a Mafioso.

* * *

In the end, as predicted, Tsuna did everything on his own. Once discovered that Fuuta and Lambo's situations were identical, or similar, he adopted the boy at once. And Reborn had to enrol another boy to school because the brunette couldn't miss a day from work.

The hitman had done his own homework. Tsuna was earning quite the amount, but it was barely enough to take care of the house and the freeloaders. So, he understood why the man had not taken a day of rest, but he also knew what that meant. The weekdays were the only relaxing time he had.

So, with the two additions and the teens crowding in the house, Reborn made sure those days remained that way, bringing everyone to the 'outings'. He had also the suspicion Tsuna had understood that, along with the reason behind the waiting till late for dinner. Well, he didn't care.

Things settled down for another month. Taking care of the Mafiosi still searching for Fuuta, tutoring, training, teaching. A blur of days full of work but also with relaxing moments. And those were usually at the Librarians' or at home, when the children and his student were too tired to wait, or Tsuna was later than usual. Reborn found those moments not only relaxing but even peaceful and he himself kept waiting for them to come.

Stroking Leon while sipping a late-night cup of coffee with Tsuna doing some last-minute paperwork. Reading some random book at Librarians' while his pet searched all over the shop for the brunette, settling then on either his shoulder or his head. Observing him, sometimes, noticing some little things about him, like how he often massaged his forehead when doing paperwork, how he tugged strands of hair behind his ears when waiting for an order at a table, how he coldly and quickly dealt with nuisances and he assumed that atmosphere of a hitman…

And that formed a new and pleasing idea in his mind.

It was true that, initially and based on how things were in Namimori, Reborn had pictured Hibari Kyouya as the future CEDEF's Boss. With how things were going, though, he was starting to think that Tsuna would have been a lot better at that. Without knowing, from Ienari's point of view because Reborn was not that delusional, he had brought to his younger brother's side a Lightning Guardian and the Ranking Fuuta, not counting the peacefully tamed behaviour of Gokudera around him and the politeness Yamamoto succeeded to muster in his presence. And the wonderful coffee plus the delicious food.

After all, Hibari already had his little but growing organization. Some members were also out of school and most had abandoned the idea of going to a college to follow him. So, the idea of supporting Tsuna for the position was alluring and brought a strange feeling in his stomach. The problem laid… in the younger brother.

Aside from the jealousy, Reborn had noticed a strong attachment and a certain dependency. It was not the obsessive kind that brought people into craziness or the sick one that developed into sexual attraction. It was the one a child normally had for a mother until puberty. It was hidden and controlled, but Reborn saw it whenever they returned from training or from school. The desire to stay with his older brother that was satisfied after a nice chat.

So, literally, the problem was that Dame-Nari would not accept to bring his dear older brother into that world. Adding to the pile the fact that he didn't want the title, Reborn only wanted to shoot down the teen and get done with everything. It was not like he had a choice, but Ienari's protective streaks were his forte as a Boss. Mining those and forcing him to accept he needed his older brother to join him would have taken a lot of pressure and convincing…

The hitman's idea was to make Tsuna convince his student.

But he didn't know if Tsuna would have accepted. After all, the brunette did hinder Ienari's streaks and dependency all the times he could in every delicate way he could think of. Asking him to become part of the Famiglia was going against those desires.

Reborn brushed a hand on his eyes, losing sight of Leon petted by Tsuna. They were currently in the kitchen, it was half past eleven in the evening. The teen and the children were already sleeping and the brunette had some paperwork to take care of. It was raining outside, being October.

"What's troubling you, Reborn?" Tsuna said suddenly, lifting his gaze to meet the hitman's one.

Reborn arched an inquisitive brow. "Nothing."

The brunette frowned. "In the last few days, you've been harder on Ienari and drinking more coffee than usual. Leon is quite irritable, too, almost refusing my treats. I'll repeat the question, what's troubling you?"

No one should be able to read him to that degree. Was he going soft…?

"No, don't offend yourself." He countered his thoughts, signing the last paper and putting everything in a folder. "I'm simply observant and the Hyper Intuition is on my side."

Reborn sighed silently. "Fine. What about joining the Famiglia?"

Tsuna blinked. "Me?" The hitman nodded. "I can't be a Guardian, I have no flames."

"You _have_ flames, you're keeping them well-hidden, but that's not the point." He said slowly. "Not as a Guardian… As the External Advisor."

"Iemitsu's position?"

Reborn nodded. "CEDEF's Boss."

"I… I don't think Iemitsu would be okay with that…" He sipped his tea, eyes narrowing. "Truthfully, he would even be against me being near the Famiglia in the first place."

"That's something that can be worked on later." Reborn pushed. "I want to know what _you_ think about it."

Tsuna arched a brow, then shrugged off whatever he was thinking. "I'm not exactly against it. I mean, I think I know how to run an organization and how to deal with Mafia… But…" Leon licked his hand, earning a soft smile. "I've got a life here. I have a house, people depending on me…"

"You were forced to live like this." Reborn tried.

Tsuna looked up at him from the chameleon. "True, but I like it. Leaving it all behind… The only reason I would is my brother. If you think my presence would really help him and not be a hindrance… Then, fine by me."

A thought struck Reborn then. He left the empty cup on the table and put his elbows on it, too. He held Tsuna's gaze for some moments before speaking.

"What were your dreams, Tsuna?"

The brunette flinched. Reborn decided to be sharp.

"What did you give up, choosing to take care of your brother?" He hunched forward. "What would you be without him?"

It was as if every word physically hurt the other. Tsuna slowly dropped his gaze. Reborn slightly wished to take them back. But, just as he was about to change subject because of the stretching silence, Tsuna lifted his head, a fire burning in his eyes.

"I would be empty. I would be hollow. I would be without my dear brother." His jaw set in a determined stance as he stood. "It's true, Reborn. I would have liked something else for my life, but I will not give away my happy life, the joy of growing him up by myself, to realize long-forgotten dreams."

Reborn couldn't help but smirk, making the other frown. He lifted a hand and pointed his finger at Tsuna's forehead. He looked up. And gaped. The brunette didn't lose time in suppressing the Sky flames. He sat and sighed, willing himself to calm down.

"You're horrible..."

"I know it may seem that it was my objective, but it was not." He said.

The man held his head in his hands. "I just unsealed my flames…" He sighed once more.

"Guess you're feeling yourself, for once."

Tsuna lifted his head, smirking fully. "That's right." He stood, circling the table with Leon napping on his hand. "I feel inexplicably free." He slid the sleeping chameleon on Reborn's shoulder. "The last time I've felt like this was… many years ago, maybe I was a toddler."

And the hitman could see the difference, too. If before Tsuna had been calm and collected, Reborn could right then _feel_ something else. A hurricane of new sensations was flooding his system and his own at the sight. A man regaining his self, his soul, his flames, long-forgotten and hidden. And their power was palpable.

"I personally prefer you this way."

Maybe he hadn't done that on purpose, but he may have had if he had known this could have happened.

Tsuna arched a brow. "Really? Glad you like it."

Well… Like… That was a heavy word… And fitting, his mind supplied.

The brunette, however, straightened a bit and blinked confusedly. "Ah, the after-effect…"

Reborn took him just in time. The man had fainted, probably because of the unsealing. He adjusted his grip and made the other's head lay on his chest. How many years… 18? The reaction had been even perfect if Tsuna had managed to gain control over his flames, that he felt going erratic under the skin, and to stay conscious. Excellent job. But then… Reborn had to bring him to his room.

He took the man up bridal-style. Leon flickered out his tongue, curling more and sleeping soundly on his shoulder. The hitman used his elbow to turn off the light and silently climbed up the stairs. He opened the door while supporting the brunette with his leg and closed it behind him the same way. That was the first time he entered that room. It must have been their parents'.

The floor was wooden in a light brown, like the lower half of the walls. The upper one was blue like the ceiling. There was a desk full of neatly disposed papers with a turned off portable computer right below a window, covered by azure curtains. The wardrobe was positioned near the door and, on his left, was the attached bathroom.

Reborn approached the double bed, noticing then that there was only one pillow. He mentally thanked that the day after was Saturday, as the man would probably have been too tired to work. The house could go without the weekly chores for once. Well, being a workaholic, maybe Reborn had to make sure of that.

He lifted the white blanket and laid Tsuna down gently. He was sleeping soundly, completely unaware of his surroundings. The hitman had the suspicion he had allowed himself to faint… And that sent a strange feeling in his stomach. He took off the shoes and covered the man. Tsuna shivered at the cold feeling and turned on his side, curling a bit.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Reborn brushed his fingers delicately on the other's cheek. He then flinched slightly and was about to retract his hand when… Tsuna leaned on the contact, humming comfortably.

Maybe he was right and Reborn wasn't becoming soft… But attached, yes. At least, that much he could admit.

To himself.

Leon had always been good at reflecting his own desires, after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	5. 05 – Lovers

**Hey there! Thanks and Happy New Year!**

 **SakuraKoi** : :P Thanks!

 **Rydia** : Ahaha! Thank you!

 **Sakihinata** : Thankfully :) Thanks!

 **Words: 2628.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **05 –** **Lovers**

* * *

"Reborn, my love!" Oh God… "I've come to free you from this boring job!" … Boring?

Two slender arms circled his neck. A woman with green eyes, pale skin and long, straight, light pink hair was leaning on him and smiling sensually. As if he would have fallen so easily.

Bianchi. Poison Scorpion. His fourth lover. A mistake.

What had he done with her? A mission or two and a date out of boredom. He may have been quite the bastard, but the woman was frankly delusional.

"Oh…" Ienari said. "So, it was your girlfriend that has been attacking me all day with poison." Reborn didn't like the slow phrasing, nor the growing smirk. "Guess I'll tell Tsu-nii as soon as possible."

The hitman clenched his jaw, trying the control his sudden rage. He gripped softly Bianchi's arms and untangled the limbs. They were currently on the way home, and the woman was attracting too much attention. He didn't want to make a scene, but…

"Bianchi, you have to stop." He said, walking again and checking the children were still with them. "We're not together anymore."

"But, my love! I'm here to rescue you!"

"Lower your voice." He half-glared at her, she was still a woman. "I do not need rescue, I'm here on a job and you should go home."

"My dear…" She whined. "I love you!" Bianchi circled his arm with hers. "I need you! Come back with me, please!"

She was starting to piss him off. He freed his arm and spotted the shop. Ienari was whistling to himself, gripping the children's hands.

"No. Go back."

"Only with you!"

Damn woman…

"Oh, what's happening here?"

Bianchi turned to see who had talked. Reborn silently sighed. Lambo and Fuuta ran to hug him. Ienari obviously took his golden chance.

"Reborn's girlfriend." He replied, smugly.

Bianchi was very happy to oblige and bow slightly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bianchi."

Tsuna nodded, broom in hand. "Likewise, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He glanced at Reborn with twitching upward lips. "The tutor didn't inform us you'd be visiting."

He didn't want to make a scene at the shop. "She's not my girlfriend." But felt the need to clarify. "And she's going back today."

"But, love…"

Reborn turned his head sharply at her. "No buts, Bianchi." He countered. "You know you need to go back before they notice your absence. I will stay here, and you will stop searching for me."

That said, he nodded to Tsuna and grabbed Ienari's collar, going home. The brunette smiled at him while shaking softly his head. The last thing he heard was Tsuna's voice asking Bianchi if she would come inside.

* * *

Reborn closed the door of Ienari's room, huffing at the sight of the unconscious teen. He briefly checked on Lambo and Fuuta, that were sleeping on the latter's bed with toys all over the room. The hitman debated in his mind if he was willing to fix them for the night or not.

Five minutes passed before he sighed and brushed the toys off the bed, covering them with the blanket. Then quickly left. Reborn went in the kitchen, sitting at the table. He felt a dire need of nicotine. Not that he was a smoker, being dependent on something was a weakness – coffee did _not_ count –, but the feeling of smoke calmed him sometimes. He couldn't, anyway.

He knew he had been rough on Bianchi, but that had not been the first time dealing with her stalking tendencies. And he was fed up. Reborn had the patience of a hitman, not of a boyfriend. Frankly, after the experience with Bianchi, he had decided to stop trying to find a lover and settled for one-night stands, if he really needed it. However, the simple act had lost all its pleasures with the passing years. He could have the world, but the world was all too willing to surrender and lacking… spices? Not love, he was disillusioned about it. It existed, simply not for himself.

The sounds of the door opening made Reborn slightly shake his head. Leon morphed into a green robin and landed on his new favourite nest.

"Hi, Leon." Tsuna came in the kitchen, taking off the heavy black coat. "Good evening, Reborn."

"No paperwork?"

The brunette smiled tiredly. "Fortunately." He turned on the coffee maker. "The usual for you?"

"Stronger."

"Ah, irritated?"

"More like tired." He answered, massaging his eyes. "Where is she?"

"Bianchi?" Tsuna turned to him while making coffee and Reborn nodded. "She's gone back to Italy."

The hitman looked at the other, sceptical. "Really…"

"Yes." The aroma seeped into his nostrils. "After a heart-to-heart talk."

"Did she hinder your job?"

"Oh, no, don't worry." He waved a hand. "She even offered help, but I refused." He put the steaming cup in front of Reborn. "Her poison cooking could have killed someone."

The hitman sipped the beverage, closing his eyes in pleasure at the bitterness.

"But she misunderstood, in the end." Tsuna sat, cup of hot chocolate in hand.

"Misunderstood…?"

"Well… I tried to explain her the way you had phrased your refusal." He took a sip, licking his lips. "That, truthfully, you had hidden a worry of yours in there. You said something about going back before someone noticed her absence." Another sip. "She… Reacted in a good way, almost crying out of joy, but… I don't know how a woman's mind work, honestly." He scratched his cheek. "She started saying something about me understanding you better than her and that you nodding at me in respect was rare and… That we must be having an affair."

There was light pink dust on his cheeks by the end of the sentence. Reborn blinked, processing those words carefully in his mind. Only one word was the direct consequence, despite him not wanting to accept it.

Interesting.

"… And she let you live?"

Tsuna frowned. "She had… A mental debate, I think." He paused, looking down. "Then she muttered something about being able to accept a refusal if the rival was such a kind one and left, thanking me and saying she was going back."

His voice started getting lower, so much that Reborn had to strain his hearing to catch the words.

"You're telling me she believes we're having an affair?"

Tsuna nodded curtly. "Sorry, she didn't give me time to deny it."

The hitman, probably contrarily to every reaction he could have had, smirked. Tsuna tensed, eyes wider than the usual. Reborn bended on the table, shortening their distance a bit.

"You got rid of my worst stalker with a talk, why are you apologizing?"

The brunette blinked, unsure. "Because… Women talk. She'll go back and…"

Well, that was right. "I don't care." He left the half-empty cup on the table and interlaced his fingers under his chin.

"… Are you serious?" When he received only the smirk as an answer, he continued. "She will say that you're… having an affair with your student's brother… A man."

Reborn shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, then shut it and blinked. He sipped some of his beverage and leaned his head on his fist, elbow on the table. The brunette seemed lost in his own world, biting his lower lip in deep thinking. Reborn decided he wanted to be more specific.

"I do not choose my partner only among the females." Though he wasn't searching _at all_. "That's old and stupid." The hitman finished his coffee. "It's only a limit."

Tsuna looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "A limit… to what."

Reborn's smirk faded. It was not a question. It seemed a dare. He found it hard to answer. He wanted to, but… The hitman hesitated.

"To what every human being secretly craves." He admitted in the end. "It differs from one to the other, but it's still the same thing."

Tsuna sighed, looking down. "Can't counter that… I'm starting to desire alcohol." He laughed drily. "Why are we talking about this?"

While the brunette finished his chocolate, Reborn brushed an index on his chin. "You've had your delusions."

He simply shrugged, standing and taking his mug. "Who hasn't…"

As he leaned forward to pick up the empty cup, the hitman gripped his wrist and pulled. Tsuna did his best to save the mug in his hand, but couldn't counter the strength. He ended up with a knee on Reborn's leg and face inches from the other's. The blush slowly conquered his cheeks and the hitman smirked.

"You seem to not catch on something." He said in a low tone. "Bianchi will talk, you're right. That will be a luck for me, but a threat for you." He lifted a hand to trace Tsuna's face delicately. "This means that some will come to have your head or just to verify the gossip." Reborn gripped the other's chin, devouring the blush and the wide eyes with his gaze, praising in his mind the calmness of the man, although he was in a seemingly dire position. "I like the idea of driving them out of my sight." His smirk grew. "But that needs a well-built lie in front of them and a decisive protection by me." He felt the brunette's slight shiver at his words. "So, your story, your responsibility."

Reborn nullified the minimal distance between them and kissed him with open eyes. He observed the darkening blush, the widening eyes, the confusion and surprise conquering the features. He kept it chaste, ending the kiss with a smack and licking his own lips.

"We are now lovers."

Reborn let him go and stood, noticing Leon had used the intimate moment to slide on his fedora. Tsuna stumbled a bit, gaining equilibrium, but the blush and the confusion were still in place when Reborn waved and wished him a good night, smirk never falling.

* * *

He didn't know why he had done it. Maybe he did. The night before… Something just… It just felt _right_. He'd wanted to act that way, to ignore everything else and live the moment.

What he said was true, but it was an excuse. And how sweet what he had gained had been… Sweet and satisfying. Because Tsuna's expressions and reactions were just… too delightful to not cause them on purpose. Of course, there still was the problem of the younger brother. Not that Dame-Nari could have hindered him and his desires, but a shot here and there to redirect his attention when convincing the spies… Perfect.

If, and when, Reborn wanted him to know, Ienari would know.

Anyway, when they came, several days had passed and I-Pin had already been accepted as another free-loader. The whole thing about misunderstanding Ienari for her target was taken care of with so many flaws that Reborn immediately called for a week of training in the woods. Meditation, homework, races, bullets' evading. The Sky Flames were increasingly powerful and his student was more willingly listening to his Intuition, finally.

However... He knew he was popular but… to this degree… Spies sent by _Famiglie_ , seriously?

The first time it happened, Reborn was reaching the Librarians' to pass his free time.

He had left Leon with Ienari… He had a certain bad feeling… And so, a check on the older brother was in order. Tsuna was sweeping the entrance, absentmindedly humming a tune. Reborn let a slim smirk tug at his lips at the sight. Then, he felt observed. The smirk fell and he walked forward slowly, searching every corner for the spy. There were five. On the roof of the opposite building, in an alleyway between two houses, in the garbage bin near the shop, in the manhole across the entrance and in the shop itself.

Reborn couldn't stop a snicker, seeing Tsuna mercilessly sweep on the manhole. He was half-sure he knew there was someone in there… And he felt certain when the brunette caught sight of him and smirked fully. They hadn't had any other… encounter of that type after that evening. And Tsuna had acted the same as always, but the hitman had caught him stealing glances now and then.

He stopped at the entrance of the alleyway next to the shop and tilted his head to it. Tsuna looked around, then inside the shop, probably checking if he was needed, then, broom in hand, he approached Reborn. The hitman lost no time in taking his wrist and pulling him into the privacy of the alleyway.

Reborn pressed Tsuna against the wall and kissed him, blocking both his hands. The brunette gasped but responded and opened his mouth. The hitman appreciated the move and made use of it immediately, invading the other's mouth with his tongue. Tsuna was the aggressive but passive one, fighting in a sensual way for domination but knowing he was not the one in charge. He let go of the hand with the broom, that fell on the floor, and gripped his waist, finally earning a moan. He liked it. He liked it too much. And dominated completely the soft and alluring lips.

But they had an audience.

Reborn ended the heated exchange, forgetting to check on the spies in favour of taking a better look at the ravished man in his arms. Tsuna had blushed, was panting and trying to regain control. The hitman decided then and there that he would have taken that damn control and flush it down the toilet… Once he had dealt with the spies and the mission.

He finally checked for them and found four missing. The one on the roof was retreating. They had what they wanted, maybe photos. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

"They gone…?" Tsuna straightened, fixing his shirt that had somewhat been wrinkled.

Reborn let him go and took the broom from the floor. "Apparently."

"You weren't joking… What are you? A VIP?"

The hitman scoffed and offered the broom. "No, but pleased I am." He smirked when the blush ignited again.

Tsuna pouted, even if it was meant to be a scowl. "Ienari was right, you're a pervert."

"You liked it."

"I'm a man with hormones and no sexual life. You're damn cool and handsome, aside being a frighteningly good kisser. Of course I liked it."

Reborn hid his surprise behind a blink. It was not the first time someone complimented him. It was the first someone said it with a too cute blush to be allowed by law and with a dismissive tone, as if it was as obvious as the stars in the night sky. Tsuna had just finished fixing his shirt and was taking the broom from his hand. The hitman blocked his wrist and stole a last chaste kiss from those soft lips.

"Why, thank you." His voice came out huskier than he had intended, but the shiver elicited was all the reward he needed, along with the darkening blush.

He didn't let him go, pulling Tsuna outside the alleyway and checking again for spies. And that was when he _had_ to let go. The brunette treasured his job, after all, and, given the professionalism of the workers, he probably had a reputation to defend. Tsuna's blush was still there, though, and Reborn smirked openly.

"You know, I _can_ defend myself." He muttered. "Even if they come, I will be able to fight back. You don't need to…" He waved a hand, not having words to describe the protection Reborn was offering, as well as the… affection?

A light bulb lit in the hitman's head and his smirk widened. "I'll see that for myself, then."

Tsuna scoffed and went back inside the shop. Reborn lingered in his spot and was delighted to see the blush was not fading.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week! xD**


	6. 06 – Truth

**Hi girls and guys! How has the new year begun for you? Everything in order? I hope so! Here's the new chap, thanks for everything :D**

 **Aryst:** I didn't! I'm innocent! xD Seriously, I don't know how it came out like that, it's a mystery! Thank you!

 **Shiho:** Yeah, I agree :) It's fast because of the story's events, but it's slow because of Tsuna and Reborn's progress :) Thanks!

 **Sakihinata** : Yay! Wait for it! This is just the beginning! Thank you!

 **SakuraKoi** : Thanks! xD

 **Foxluna** : Yeeee! R27 rulez! And Tsuna is Reborn's! Thank you!

 **Guest** : Thanks! :D

 **Rydia** : Sorry, I don't really understand, but thank you anyway! :)

 **Words: 2293.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **06 – Truth**

* * *

Several members of the Disciplinary Committee had been attacked around town in the last week. Each of them had lost a number of teeth, decreasing by one for each victim. As soon as Reborn heard the news from some members whispering the reports, he decided the events were not to be overlooked.

He did some digging, starting from the victims. Fortunately, the skylark was mad enough to let him take the reports. The hitman had a feeling there were some other reasons, but that was not the time to dwell on the matter. He took the files at the shop and chose the usual corner table, farthest from the others. He knew his coffee would arrive soon, so he started reading them.

24, 23, 22, 21, 20… 13, 14, 15… 9, 8, 7. What kind of scheme was that, what ladder was the culprit following… The fact that he didn't kill but acted in broad daylight was a clear sign that he, whoever he was, wanted attention, wanted to deliver a message. To who and which kind, he had to discover.

A white porcelain cup was put on the round table and his nostrils were filled with the delicious scent. He looked up from the papers to see Tsuna. He was wearing his usual uniform and the silver tray was between his waist and arm, held vertically.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you doing paperwork."

Reborn took his cup. "This is not mine." He answered before taking a sip. "I'm searching for hints."

"Hints?" He arched a brow. "Something bad happened?"

" _Is_ happening." Reborn, for a reason or two, wanted him to know.

He told Tsuna everything through an efficient summary. Even what he had just discovered and the consequent questions.

"Uhm… I know some of the victims…" He said with a worried face. "You said Yukimura-kun was targeted after Gojou-kun, right?" Reborn nodded, fascinated by his memory. "Well, I don't know if it's useful, but the only thing I can think of is their strength." Tsuna pointed an index at the photo of a raven-haired, tall teen. "Yukimura-kun comes here sometimes and I know Gojou-kun is tutoring him in almost every subject. You know, the way they are being beaten seems like a ladder, considering the numbers of teeth missing, too… And, being all of them students, there are few things they can be ranked according to, because… It seems the culprit is following some kind of list."

Reborn sipped some more coffee, mulling over those words. Students. Strength. List. Rank…

Fuuta.

"You're smart, for one that simply works in a café."

Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms and holding the tray with a hand. "I read a lot." He muttered, then blinked. "What…" He pointed a finger at his fedora. "Leon… Why is he losing his tail?"

Reborn took off his fedora and placed it on the table, narrowing his eyes at the sight. "This… is a bad sign."

* * *

Ryohei had been attacked. Six teeth missing. Reborn watched from afar as Ienari, Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the hospital room and talked with the boxer. He had several broken bones and was adamant to hide everything from his younger sister. He affirmed that the one attacking him had been from Kokuyo School, wearing a green uniform and using wild abilities.

After Ienari promised to not tell Kyoko anything, they went to the shop, where they had left the children. Tsuna was serving them some tea with biscuits.

"And then! And then! Lambo said: 'You'll all be my subordinates!'"

The brunette chuckled, ruffling the cow's afro. "Good boy. And I-Pin, Fuuta? How was your day?"

"I learned a lot of new things."

"Me… too.."

"Well, your Japanese is improving, I-Pin, that's good." He patted her head and she smiled happily.

The teens greeted Tsuna and sat at the table. Reborn didn't want the spy for the day to be suspicious, so he checked his surroundings and, once sure the only attention to them was the spy's, he patted Tsuna's rear and smirked, sitting at the free chair. The brunette flinched and sent him a glare. Ienari noticed that and frowned, but Tsuna didn't give him time to ask… questions.

"How is Ryohei-kun?"

Takeshi answered with a sad smile. "Broken bones and missing teeth."

"Stupid boxer, he had to be att–mmmph!"

Ienari had clamped his hands on Gokudera's mouth, fidgeting. "Fall. He had to fall off the roof down the stairs of the school. He said he was running a fever…"

Reborn hummed, quite proud the lie-maker was improving, at least. Tsuna frowned.

"Poor him, must have hurt a lot. That's why I insist on you guys staying at home when ill. See what can happen." He turned, muttering: "Stubborn teenagers…" They all heard and the younger brother flinched.

Yamamoto sighed. "That was close."

"Sorry, Tenth… I tend to forget your brother is not involved."

"Yet."

Ienari, that was smiling at Gokudera, tensed. "… What?"

"You heard me, Dame-Nari."

The teen blinked and Reborn could see rage take control of him. "You want to involve my brother in this mess?" His tone was low, seemingly calm.

The hitman levelled his student with narrowed eyes. "Whether you want it or not, he is already involved. He's the brother of the future Boss, are you so dumb to not understand in how much danger he is just being related by blood to you?" Ienari flinched. "What's the better option... leaving him in the dark and in danger… or involving him and making sure he is safe?"

Strangely enough, that explanation not only made the teen think about it, but convinced Reborn all the more that he needed to effectively see the brunette's abilities in defending himself… Affection, huh?

"He has a point, Nari." Yamamoto luckily gave out his own thoughts. "That's similar to what my pops told me some time ago." Oh, what was this? "He told me he wasn't fine with me wanting to be your friend. I'd be in danger and everything… But he also said that he'd prefer me being strong and with true friends than me dead because… You know…"

The suicide attempt. It had happened a month or so prior. Reborn had not had to lift a finger, Ienari had done everything by himself, convincing Yamamoto to think before jumping from the school's rooftop. He had already true friends, bickering or difficult as they may have been. It worked. Well, with a successful Dying Will Bullet, considering the carefree teen had slipped because of the rain…

"He's right, Tenth." Gokudera saying that for Yamamoto… Was the world imploding? "Tsuna-sama is your older brother, I'm even surprised he was not chosen as Decimo. He has the right to know and needs to be informed, to be ready for everything. This whole mess is already a threat."

Reborn mentally noted that he had to report Gokudera acting like a true right-hand man and checked on the children. They were unsurprisingly silent and eager to listen. All-encompassing Sky all right… And mother-hen. Plus… The teen made the hitman remember something: the strange choice of the younger brother to inherit the title.

"What's with the heavy atmosphere?" Tsuna put the cup of coffee in front of Reborn and frowned. "What happened?"

They didn't answer. Reborn took his cup and relaxed with his favourite beverage. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, then down. Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin were sporting sad expressions. The younger brother was glaring at the biscuits with crossed arms.

"Well… Okay, I'll go. When you've decided what to order–"

"Nii-san." Tsuna flinched and Reborn blinked at that. "I need to tell you something… This evening, at home."

The brunette was taken aback for some time, under the narrowed eyes of the younger brother. "Okay, Ienari."

* * *

Reborn closed the door of the children's room and climbed down the stairs. Ienari was sitting on the sofa of the living room, thoughtful and unblinking. The hitman sighed inwardly. Leon was in his own room in cocoon state and he couldn't have asked the list to Fuuta, there were rules. He sat at the table in the kitchen, thinking about the latest events.

Ryohei was the sixth. The next, the fifth, who was he… The hitman was fairly certain the first on that list, if what Tsuna had guessed was true, was Hibari Kyouya. He had a feeling, after his continuous training and tutoring, that Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato were among the missing four. Maybe, Kusakabe Tatsuya was one of them, too. Reborn knew he was strong, being the second-in-command under Hibari. So, making counts, he lacked one last strong one.

The culprit targeted students, or so it seemed… There was a possibility that, instead, the targets were of a determined age range… So, he couldn't be sure to not be in that list himself… There was also… Another possibility. He still didn't know Tsuna's true potential, after all.

The front door opened. "I'm home…" The brunette sighed, closing the door and looking in the kitchen, then in the living room.

He took off the coat and scarf, gaze locked with his younger brother's one. Reborn had to wait for his night coffee and dinner. Damned brother complex.

Tsuna put coat and scarf on the sofa's backrest, the one opposing Ienari, and sat. "What do you want to tell me?"

His student sighed and put his elbows on his knees, bending forward. "I… I've lied."

The brunette blinked. "About what?"

"A lot of things." It was strange to see the teen so serious with his brother. "Since… Since Reborn's arrival."

"This has something to do with your tutor?"

Ienari nodded. "He's not here out of luck… He is the tutor appointed to me by… Vongola Nono."

"Vongola Nono. Our father's Boss."

"Yes, Iemitsu's… what?"

Tsuna sighed, massaging his temples. "I know that, of course. But you don't remember."

"Remember…" Ienari was confused.

"When…" The brunette looked at his right, not fine with what he was going to say. "When our father wanted to take you away with him… What happened that made him give up?"

Ienari frowned, straightening. "I… You…" … He didn't remember.

"It's thanks to you that you're here and not in Italy, Ienari. After… After mom's death, he wanted to take you with him. He started reasoning about laws and paternal custody… You opposed him with flames on your forehead when I started to… Well, I was furious, he was basically refusing mom's last wish." He smiled sadly. "You told him, I quote, 'I won't come with you and if you force me I will _never_ forgive you.' Then you fainted, and… he had already left the next day and you didn't remember anything." He took a deep breath. "So, yes, I know. About Vongola, about… Ah, what was it… CEDEF?" Reborn felt his eyes on him and nodded. "And about Mafia. You rendered our father a blabbering mess that told me everything."

The hitman muttered an "Idiot." under his breath.

Tsuna wanted to chuckle but limited himself to a smile. "I didn't want to hide it from you, but… Would you have believed me, back then?"

Ienari's eyes were hidden by his bangs. Reborn could see his clenched jaw relax enough to answer.

"Probably not…" He took a deep breath. "I thought… You drove him away, someway…"

Tsuna bit his lower lip. "I know you've always seen me as invincible, but… If you had not intervened, you would have been in Italy now." He smiled sadly. "I was unfortunately useless, at that time."

"That's not true." Ienari lifted his gaze to look at his brother. "You are the farthest person from useless I've ever known." Tsuna gaped a little, wide-eyed. "You wanted to take care of me and you did. Wonderfully, in Takeshi's father's eyes. And mine. I… I will never thank you enough for everything you've done."

Reborn was baffled. Not for his student's words. Tsuna was blinking and slowly smiling. But the hitman could tell. He could see the difference between a true one and a forced one. Those words were supposed to be the best a brother who had done so much could have received. And, instead… Tsuna was hesitating and… regretful. Reborn didn't like it.

Ienari, on the other hand, was blushing, embarrassed. "A-anyway… I was appointed as Vongola Nono's heir and… Reborn is here to prepare me." Tsuna nodded. "For future trials, too."

"… Trials… Ryohei has not fallen down the stairs, has he?"

Still playing, then. Ienari shook his head.

"And something's happening in town. Reborn… _We_ thought you should have known to…"

"Ienari, do you think no one ever attempted to abduct or kill us?"

Reborn clenched a fist in his pants' pocket. Ienari swallowed, unused to his brother's hidden fury.

"Several tried. No one lived to tell the tale. If you fear for my well-being, be assured, I can defend myself."

The hitman already knew that detail… But, it sounded much more ominous…

"Y-you m-mean…"

"I don't want to scare you, Ienari, but you told me the truth and I shall, too. Don't worry about me and think about your friends, they need your… What was it… Intuition, I think, and your flames. You are strong and Reborn knows what he's doing."

Ienari swallowed again, looking down. "Fine… No more secrets?" He peeked at his brother.

Tsuna smiled softly. "As you wish… Seriously, you gave me a scare this afternoon… I thought Kyoko-chan was pregnant or something…" He stood, ignoring his brother's shriek but smirking. "Now… I'm starving. Can we eat?"

As if on cue, Ienari's stomach growled. The teen blushed more and Tsuna chuckled. Reborn simply gazed elsewhere. He was still thinking deeply. There was something he was missing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	7. 07 – Kokuyo

**I don't think I can be happier. Over 200? Favs and follows? I can't believe it... I'm overjoyed, honest. Thank you, everyone, for everything and for reading this story :)**

 **Rydia:** That's what I thought! xD And then came: oh damn, what secret now? xD Thank you!

 **Sakihinata:** Ooops... :P Yay! Mysterious is cool! Thanks!

 **Shiho:** Reborn bad, bad boy! You're supposed to know everything! Ahaha! Thank you!

 **SakuraKoi:** Ok, now you explain me how you were able to review _this_ chapter if I hadn't published it yet. Congrats, I'm impressed xD Thanks!

 **AnimeFreak:** Ahah! Thank you!

 **Foxluna:** Stay and you'll discover it ;D Thanks!

 **Klanglilie:** R-really? Thank you! Tsuna is many things :) We've seen his personality until now, but not his story, did we? :) That's for later! Oh, believe me, you'll read _a lot more_. Eheheh. Wait for it! There are three! Little spoiler xD Thanks again, I'm smiling like an idiot and my mom is asking me why xD

 **Words: 2638.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **07 – Kokuyo**

* * *

It was a quarter past seven in the morning. Reborn walked past Ienari's room and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. Tsuna was already preparing breakfast, mails on the table, with his uniform on. He turned to the hitman as the latter sat, crossing his legs.

"Good morning, Reborn."

"Morning."

He turned on the coffee maker. "No training?"

"No." The man carefully studied the other. "Today we will go on a mission, your brother needs his energy."

"A mission, huh…" The coffee was offered to him. "I don't think I'd be of any help, so… Good luck and… stay safe, if possible."

Reborn almost forgot what he wanted to ask him because of the affection just showed. Almost. He sighed.

"There is one thing you can do."

Tsuna sat with a mug of honeyed milk. "Really?"

The hitman nodded. "Leon is in cocoon state, I'd prefer not to move him too much. He's unstable and tends to morph every few seconds."

"And what can I do?"

"Take him with you. I'll tell you via phone where and when to bring him to me."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay, I will. You already have my phone number, right?"

"Of course." He smirked. "Now, I have a question." The brunette arched a brow. "Why did you fake happiness yesterday night?"

The flinch was subtle, but Reborn caught it. "I… I didn't…"

"Don't lie. I've observed you enough to recognize the signs."

Tsuna huffed, frowning. "Everyone has secrets, Reborn. I have mines… Don't…" He lowered his gaze, indecipherable sadness in his eyes. "Don't probe, please… You'll eventually find out and… I hope you'll be able to… understand, then."

The hitman levelled him with a long stare. He regretted asking, but he knew that the question was bound and needed to be posed… and answered. It was just too strange… And those words made the missing piece all the more important, in Reborn's book. But… he couldn't say no. Not when meeting that sadness, that weight behind those burning eyes.

"Fine. I will not. But I don't promise not trying to find it out."

Tsuna smiled sadly. "I can't ask you that." He drank some of his beverage. "We'll see. It will come out, sooner or later. And…" He paused, maybe searching for the right words. "I hope it will not be too hard on you all."

Reborn sipped his coffee, thoughtful. He was starting to hate this situation… As in, him completely tamed and willing to accept the hiding of probably vital information. But… What he was hating the most was that damn sadness.

He suddenly stood, making the brunette blink in confusion, and approached him with a wide step. Reborn caught his chin and collided their lips roughly. With the other hand, he secured Tsuna in a lock, pressing his nape and making him half-stand. At the same time, he slid his tongue in the other's mouth, using the consequent surprise to immediately dominate the kiss. Without letting go of the neck, he used the now free hand to squeeze his rear and earned a muffled moan. He had his eyes narrowed, drinking the sight.

Tsuna was blushing, confused, surprised and completely dominated. Reborn pushed him against the counter of the kitchen and lifted him, losing hold of his neck, to make him sit on it. Surprisingly but appreciatingly, Tsuna did not interrupt the exchange, sneaking instead a hand up on the hitman's chest and cupping his neck. Reborn was then in-between his legs, one hand on his waist, playing with the shirt, and the other still on his rear.

They parted after some more seconds, needing air. Their forehead touched, gazes locked. Reborn recognized pleasure and hidden lust in the chocolate orbs, before attacking again. He wasn't totally satisfied. Tsuna eagerly responded, this time prepared to fight back. It was a sensual, alluring dance between their tongues that made both desire for more.

More touch, more relief, more… of the other. And Reborn understood that, if he didn't put a stop to it soon, he wouldn't have been able to anymore. He parted their lips, looking with clear desire at the abused ones in front of his. Tsuna's hands were now both on his shoulders, one gripping his neck.

It was obvious that the sudden assault had not been because of spies. Both of them knew it. And both knew the exact meaning of the last few minutes. There was something between them. Something born the exact moment each had landed his eyes on the other. Something wild but also tamed. Something they craved.

Shuffling and movements from upstairs made them look up. Reborn huffed and glanced at Tsuna, placing a last kiss with a lick on the other's lips, before helping him hop down from the counter. The hitman sat at his spot, sipping calmly his coffee, that had become a bit cold, while Tsuna fixed his shirt and frowned at the wrinkles, trying to get them off with his hands.

Some minutes passed before Ienari came, warily. Tsuna, in the meantime, had set the table for breakfast, sitting and reading his reports.

"Good morning…"

"Morning, Ienari."

Reborn didn't answer, eating his meal. His student gulped, looking at him, before sitting.

"Time wake up the children." Tsuna said, standing and disappearing upstairs.

Ienari sighed and looked at Reborn. "What's happening?"

Ah, finally, that damn Intuition. "I received a request from Nono. He tasked you and your Guardians with a mission: find the culprit and apprehend him."

"Oh… But we don't know who he is…"

"We do." Reborn finished calmly his coffee. "Rokudo Mukuro, here's the photo."

Ienari snorted looking at the paper, as if savouring a lemon. "I have a bad feeling about him…"

"You'll fight him nevertheless."

One.

Two.

Three…

"WHAT?!"

Dame-Nari.

* * *

Turned out Reborn had done well in letting Ienari go normally to school. The fact that he didn't arrive at all was a minor detail. Yamamoto and Gokudera were not waiting for his student that morning. They found both on the way to school, fighting two teens wearing a green uniform. Kokuyo.

A well-placed Dying Will Bullet, leaving only one in his stack, and the situation was solved. The two, a raven-haired one with a beanie and a barcode on his left cheek and a blonde with a scar stretching from a cheek to the other across his nose, escaped at their arrival, speaking about orders and tasks. The first used yo-yo's and needles while the other turned beastly according to the teeth he wore.

Reborn immediately instructed the teens to follow them and they, fortunately in a stealthy enough way, did. Kokuyo Land was their destination. The hitman mentally cheered as he thought about the bat for Yamamoto, taken the day before at Take-Sushi. Also, a brief call to Shamal had had the doctor fly to Japan along with Bianchi, ensuring the safety of the children and the girls, Kyoko and Haru… The other children freak that had found it fine to cuddle Fuuta and I-Pin randomly. But, back to the matter at hand…

Obviously, it was a trap.

The first fight was the Rain Guardian's. The feral blonde teen, then known as Joshima Ken, attacked him and they fell through a hole. Reborn launched the bat at him and the teen successfully activated the sword. Nice stances and admirable assassin instinct, as previously observed. Yamamoto won after a bit of a _pushing_. As in, Reborn _might_ have pushed Dame-Nari in the hole to awake the protective instincts.

After that, the packed bento's came in handy as his stomach claimed food. Reborn sat at a bench and started eating, making the others sweat-drop but do the same. Of course, someone _had_ to interrupt that. The hitman didn't give a damn and continued eating, shielding his precious and delicious food with his Sun flames. Gokudera took care of the girl that was playing the clarinet, saying something like 'this food was made by Tsuna-sama!' and 'you should lick it from the floor!'. He resembled a fanboy.

After finishing his meal, an old man named Birds made his appearance, surrounded by yellow chirping birds and claiming that, if they didn't do as told, the bloody Twins, two merciless assassins, would have killed their civilian friends. To back up his threat, he used a tv that showed two inhuman men, completely camouflaged and ready to attack the defenceless girls. He asked them to stab Ienari with a dagger, probably poisoned. And that started a heated argument over the act. Reborn just waited patiently.

As Dame-Nari was about to stab himself, the Bloody Twins were taken care of by Shamal and Bianchi. A well-done work, he had to give them that, at least. And then was when he decided to text Tsuna. The immediate answer was an okay with a smiley. His lips curled up a bit, unnoticed.

Birds was out for good with symmetrical and raged punches from the two Guardians. Protective, all right. Nice. It meant his job as a tutor was paying off, at least.

Next was, according to the info he had, Rokudo Mukuro. A black-haired man with scars on his face, tall and rather calm. But Ienari snorted again and Reborn mused to himself what was the problem that Intuition was pointing at.

He had a big, metal ball attached to a long chain. Reborn found the moment right to use the last Dying Will Bullet. Ienari successfully understood the way the ball worked and took care of the man… Too fast, even though with some wounds. There was surely something strange and amiss.

"You don't have the necessary will to kill me." His student suddenly said, looking down at the enemy. "You close your eyes when striking with your weapon." He was slowly turning normal, flame disappearing from his forehead.

The man was too tired and wounded to stand up again. "You sure are something… But everything will go badly, you can't stop him." Reborn narrowed his eyes. "Rokudo Mukuro will kill you and turn you into his new double, like he did with me."

Nice. Rokudo Mukuro was not him. His name was Lancia, a man used by the true enemy as a scape-goat. Some strange technique to possess people… And Reborn didn't have any more Bullets to use. His only hope was to wait for Leon and stay wary. He skipped listening to the explanation of a betrayal and looked around, feeling watched. True enough, a movement on his left, too fast and disappearing immediately, caught his eye. A needle pierced the man and he gasped, taking the thing away and clutching the wound.

"That's Chikusa's weapon… It's poisoned…" He coughed blood.

The hitman connected the dots and gave Chikusa the features of the dark-haired teen with yo-yo's, but doubted he'd been the one fast enough to deter him from shooting. After some reassuring words from Ienari, they left Lancia to wait with Yamamoto for Shamal, that was instructed via phone to treat him and explain to… unwanted _guests_ the situation. Reborn didn't want to deal with Vindice, but that was bound to happen, considering the many rules this Mukuro had broken.

They reached a building and entered after the hitman pushed Ienari in with a kick. Chikusa's turn to attack. Gokudera stalled him to let the two go on. Reborn mentally wondered if Tsuna would have been alright entering this den of enemies, as they climbed up damaged stairs. He and his student reached a big room with a stage on the opposite wall and a ruined sofa in the middle of the empty space. On it, a tall and slender teen with blue hair styled as a pineapple was sitting, legs crossed and arms spread on the backrest. His left eye was blue, his right was red with a Japanese number on the orb, six.

An illusion made the floor crack and tremble. Reborn kicked the shrieking Ienari and told him to focus and dispel the fake sight. It took some time, but his student reacted in the end, when pillars of lava erupted from the cracks.

"Kufufufu…" What a strange and ominous laugh. "The future Vongola Decimo finally shows himself."

Then, a teen emerged from behind the couch. Reborn recognized him as Kusakabe Tetsuya, second-in-command under Hibari. What was he doing there?

Surprisingly, the wall on their right blew with a loud boom. Chikusa came through it, rushing to the couch. He was bleeding profusely from wounds on his left leg, right arm and stomach. Gokudera and Hibari jumped in the room, holding their respective weapons. They had some superficial wound here and there, but the problem was that they were panting. One heavily, the other suppressing the laboured breaths.

Reborn saw Chikusa's eyes change, dulling, as Ienari got to check on Gokudera and, subtly, Hibari. Good job… If the enemy had already been kicked out. He briefly noted how even the Disciplinary Committee member had strange eyes and exchanged a significative glance with the prefect.

Hibari pierced Kusakabe with a death glare, earning nothing. "Carnivore…" Nothing. "Herbivore…." The skylark growled, eliciting a flinch from his subordinate.

Was that the possession thing? He knew of something… A bullet… But it had been prohibited. Plus, those abilities the teen was showing… There was a story to unveil and, all the more, Reborn didn't want Vindice to interfere. Thinking about it… What did Mukuro want from 'the future Vongola Decimo'? Because it seemed to the hitman that Ienari had been the final target all the while, given those words and the satisfied smirk.

A cough from behind made him turn fast. He relaxed when he saw Tsuna with a Leon-scarf around his neck. He breathed a silent sigh as the brunette walked to him and untangled the green scarf gently.

"Tsu-nii…?" Dame-Nari, letting the enemy know who Tsuna was.

"Omnivore." Hibari was surprisingly nodding in respect.

"Tsuna-sama." Gokudera bowed.

The brunette smiled, brushing a hand on Leon and passing him to Reborn. "Hi guys! How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks!" Ah, puppy ears, too?

"Hn."

"I'm oka–NO! What are you doing here?!" Ienari boomed.

Tsuna blinked, finally stopping petting Leon, that seemed then irritated at that. "Reborn asked me for a favour… Oh, right." He turned to the hitman, completely uncaring of his younger gaping brother. "Shamal asked me to tell you that the annoying man is fine and Takeshi-kun has a broken rib, so he's out and I'll take him home or to the shop."

Reborn nodded as Leon morphed into a butterfly. "Thanks."

Tsuna smiled brightly. "No problem." Reborn's heart skipped suspiciously. "Am I needed or…"

A phone rang. The brunette took his device from the pocket of his coat and answered the call.

"Hello?" A pause. "Takaji-san? … Ok, calm down first! … Uhm… Ok… Oh God… I've been away for barely fifteen minutes! … Ok… Fine… Yes, I'm coming! Give me the material time! … Yes… Tell Yara-san to not kill anyone… Ok, see you." He clicked the phone shut and sighed. "Sorry, I got to go… A customer tried to do an eat-and-run… Do they know when I'm gone…?"

Reborn actually pitied him. "Go, we're fine."

"Ok. You all coming for dinner? I'll take something from the shop."

Gokudera bowed profusely. "But of course, Tsuna-sama!"

"Great! Kyouya?"

"Hn."

"I'll keep the window open, then. Good, the house will be quite full, with all these guests!" He clapped his hands, looking at Mukuro, that blinked. "Thankfully, tomorrow is Saturday…" He turned to his brother. "Ienari, be careful and remember: don't judge a book from its cover." Then looked at everyone, _everyone_ , with a bright smile. "See you at home and good luck!"

Tsuna left, answering another phone call. Silence filled the room. Reborn smirked. He now wanted to go back… in a hurry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	8. 08 – No ways back

**Hey there! As always, thanks for everything mates! I'm so happy this story is to your liking!**

 **AnimeFreak:** Guess you're liking it :D Thanks!

 **Shiho:** They have just met, yep :P The HI always helps Tsuna :) Thank you!

 **MusicMan:** Uhm... Where exactly is the confusing point? Maybe I overlooked something, but it's clear **Reborn is an adult** , else he wouldn't be able to engage certain activities. I should have put it in the warnings, maybe, at the beginning, but he is an adult **in this story, no Arcobaleno curse**. If you pinpoint me the exact location of your confusion's source, I'll go check it :) Keep in mind that, with the curse not existing, it's of no use for the characters to talk about it. There's no sentence like: 'Of course, not being in a child body allowed Reborn to kiss the hot brunette right there and then, sucking on his tongue and[...]', right? I should have put it at the beginning of this story but, meh. Spilt milk. Maybe I'll go later, thanks :)

 **Foxluna:** Oh, Mukuro just might do that, huh? xP Well... let's see :D Ahaha! Someone tried an eat-and-run! Well, they didn't know what was coming! No, the waiters definitely can't! Thank you!

 **Sakihinata:** Yeah, that's what I wanted! He just comes, does his little speech and... BOOM! You're charmed! Ahaha! Thanks!

 **animeanimal:** I'm so happy about that! Thank you!

 **Klanglilie:** Uhm... a lot of things... Who knows, maybe I'll make you all cry your eyes out. Like with Ghost. I'm evil like that. Tsuna is strong, you'll see next chap ehehe! (There's a little present at the end of this one, in the notes :D) Oh, you won't be disappointed. I hope, I'm, as always, deeply unsure about those scenes, but I think I did a good job... Anyway, Thanks!

 **Frolicks** : I'm happy for that! Thank you!

 **CallmeCrazy** : Heresy. Have you built a pire for him? That's an evil thing to do, worse than a sin! I'm joking, of course :) But you're right, just like when I go to the bathroom and someone has stolen my last slice of pizza. Hell envies my house, those times. Thanks!

 **Lilecpearl** : Oh, there it is! Thanks, I bet there are a lot more than one... I reread my stories an infinite numbers of times but some mistakes still go past me :) I've edited the first chap for that typo, anyway :) Thank you!

 **knightessjg** : Ehehe, might be :D Thanks!

 **Words: 2321.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **08 –** **No ways back**

* * *

Reborn observed the gloves Leon had created being coated by Sky flames. Hyper Dying Will mode, huh? His companion had done better than with Dino. Ienari was carefully evading illusions after illusions and, at the same time, knocking down Gokudera, Kusakabe and Chikusa. The Guardian had fallen prey of the Possession curse after being wounded by Mukuro's trident. Hibari, too, but, according to the enemy's words, he was too wounded and too tired to be used and was lying unconscious on the dusty floor. He seemed quite peaceful, despite the obvious pain.

Leon curled on his fedora and fell instantly asleep. Maybe he should have told Tsuna to wait and take him at the shop for the needed rest. He had his gun, after all. Well, too late. Reborn absentmindedly brushed a finger on the chameleon's head.

Mukuro was using his techniques to fight Ienari. His student was confusing him with his speed, propelled around the room with his flames. Apparently, what the enemy had wanted was to take control of the Decimo. True enough, that could become a dire problem. Reborn briefly wondered what would he be supposed to do if Mukuro won… But he discarded the thought. Ienari had all the possibilities of winning.

Plus… He couldn't kill the teen… Hell, there were ways to push away Mukuro, if things became so problematic. Even Tsuna could have helped with that and would have surely killed off Reborn if he did kill Ienari…

Oh. Well. Was the man that strong, to begin with? He hadn't had the time to find out… As soon as this mess was over, then.

Reborn moved his attention again on the fight. Losing focus like that was not like him at all. Damn affection. Ienari just used his flames to redirect his fall from the trident to higher up, completely flying and revealing his technique and secret of speed.

The fight took a downfall as Ienari launched on Mukuro and used his own flames to purify the Mist ones pouring out of his eye. The enemy fainted and Ienari turned normal. It was then that Ken came through the door and Chikusa regained consciousness. They quickly shielded their Boss and, although they were wounded, painting and unable to fight anymore, the two took a defensive stance.

"Don't you dare touch him, pyon!" The blonde yelled.

"Stay back…"

Ienari frowned. "Why are you defending him? He used you as if you're not human beings!"

"We don't care, pyon! He saved us and we'll help him!"

"You know nothing, Vongola. Don't judge us!"

His student gaped, probably remembering what his older brother had said. "Then tell me what happened."

Reborn remembered, instead, what Lancia had told them. Mukuro had targeted a Mafia Famiglia and destroyed it from the inside. But now his purpose was to take control of the strongest one. He understood what drove them before listening to the story about the Estraneo Famiglia and how they escaped the labs. He knew of that event, everyone talked about it, back then. Experiments.

The hitman sighed silently, completely aware of the guests, hidden in the darkness. Was there really no escape from this? Nono had appointed them to capture Mukuro, but a report could fix the situation. The problem lied in the hooded figures approaching and cuffing the three teens.

"Vindice." He almost growled.

Ienari fortunately already knew of them. "No… Wait!"

The taller one turned to him. "We're here to apprehend the outlaws and take them in Vindicare. They broke the rules of Mafia."

Mukuro had just then regained consciousness. "No…" Ienari rapidly looked at him significantly with narrowed eyes. "They didn't break the rules. They just freed themselves from outlaws in the Mafia."

"No matter. They destroyed willingly the Pettirosso Famiglia."

"Lancia…" Ienari clenched his fist, a flash of orange passing through his eyes as the teen struggled to break free. "No, wait. You can't take them all." He bit his lower lip, Mukuro blinking and trying to understand what the other was doing. "Two of them were controlled just like Lancia, they have no faults."

"What the hell are you spouting, pyon?!"

"Shut up…!"

"Kufufufu… That's true."

Chikusa and Ken gaped, wide-eyed.

"Exactly…" Ienari was obviously struggling to speak. "The only one responsible is the blue-haired one. I can testify that. The other two are still under use of some strange possession technique."

The taller hooded one hummed, chains tingling. "We'll have an investigation about that. For now, all of them will be taken to prison."

And that was all Ienari could have done. Reborn gripped his shoulder and felt his student relax a bit. They were gone the next minute with three strangely quiet and tame teens.

"I don't like this."

Reborn slapped his neck, earning the usual shriek. "Then change it, Dame-Nari. For now, let's go home."

Ienari instantly brightened, although it was dimmer than what he was used to see.

* * *

When they reached home, it was in the late evening. Reborn had used some of his contacts to have a lift for everyone. Lancia was missing, too, taken by Vindice for the investigation.

The children were loudly playing in the garden. The house was already lit and Tsuna opened the door, smiling brightly with a towel in his hands.

"Welcome back."

Reborn resisted the urge to harass him and simply nodded, going inside.

"Good evening, Tsuna-san!"

"Thanks, Tsuna-sama!" A bow.

"Hn…"

"Tsu-nii, we're back."

"I'm here to take my payment." Shamal grunted.

Kusakabe bowed. "Hi, Tsuna-san, sorry for the intrusion…"

They, minus Hibari and his subordinate, entered the house and found a feast waiting for them. The sofas of the living room were on one side, covered by a white blanket. A wide table was set in the middle of the room, bigger than the kitchen's one. Several plates full of delicious-looking food were spread on it.

"Tsu-nii, when did you…"

"Takaji-san was in debt and helped with cooking and paperwork. Yara-san, instead, closed the shop in my place. They didn't call me so… Everything went fine, I suppose." Tsuna urged them to the table. "Sit down, now. You seem hungry. And, Ienari?"

"Yes?"

"Fill two plates with everything and bring them outside to Kyouya, okay?"

His student swallowed. "O-okay…"

"Maa maa, Nari, he won't bite you!"

"Hopefully…"

"Aniki! Lambo wants cake!"

"You'll have to eat your veggies first."

"Fiiiineee…"

"Tsuna-nii-san, where can we sit?"

"Choose for yourself, Fuuta. And take I-Pin and Lambo with you."

"Thanks for the meal, Tsuna-sama!"

"Oh, Nari, you're unharmed!"

"Thanks to Tetsuya-san…"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Who the hell are you laughing at, baseball freak?!"

"Maa maa, Hayato, we're all friends here…"

"You wish!"

Reborn wanted everyone _out_.

* * *

When peace and silence finally fell on the house like a relief-inducing blanket, Reborn was drinking his beloved coffee. Tsuna was washing the silverware and was almost done with an asleep Leon on his shoulder.

"You seem tired, Reborn."

The hitman finished filing a report on his phone and mailed it to Nono. He was supposed to send it to Iemitsu, too, but he was still feeling vengeful. The idiot.

"I am." He almost sighed. "But this is only the beginning."

"Thought so…" Tsuna dried his hands and turned to him. "How did it go today?"

"Better than I expected. Ienari may have saved two out of three from Vindicare."

"Well done." He whistled. "The other?"

"Rokudo Mukuro wiped out a Famiglia without ties with the scientists' one, so he'll be imprisoned."

The brunette hummed. "I saw his illusions, he tried to scare me, I think… He has potential and I don't think he'll stay put in a prison, even if it's Vindicare we're talking about."

"Mist."

Tsuna nodded, sitting opposite from Reborn. "You don't have a candidate for the position, right?" The raven didn't answer this time, letting him explain. "Storm, Hayato-kun. Rain, Takeshi-kun. Cloud, Kyouya. Sun, Ryohei-kun. Lightning, and I can't say I like this, Lambo… But Ienari lacks a Mist."

The hitman drummed on the surface with his fingers. "I don't like this idea."

"I know. Mukuro does not have a… reassuring atmosphere, nor he has the requisites to be trusted right away. But you can't say he has no potential."

Reborn snorted. He was right. But he didn't like the teen. Ienari did try to save him and did make a good impression, but…

"I'll think about it. There will be more trials in the future and he'll need a Mist Guardian. If we don't find one, fine, Mukuro will take that place. As things stand, he's still a threat to Vongola."

The smile he received was bright enough to melt the scowl. Damn attachment, damn affection and damn it all!

Tsuna chuckled. "Was the spies' thing only a pretence?"

Reborn smirked. "What if?"

"Nothing, I had a suspicion already." He stood, walking around the table and putting Leon on his fedora. "I'm honestly flattered… Such a handsome and powerful man you are, after all."

The hitman found himself again taken aback by that way of saying such things. His smirk widened as the other bended down and left a light kiss on his lips. He licked them in retaliation and took pleasure in the consequent blush.

"I'm tired, too." Tsuna left the cup in the sink.

Reborn stood and they both went upstairs. He stole another, deeper kiss, and found that he didn't want to let go. The hitman gripped his wrist and entered his own room. Surprisingly, Tsuna didn't fight back, obligingly following him. He left his fedora on the windowsill, patting lightly Leon. Reborn took him near his bed and they collapsed on it, huffing in relief and comfort.

The brunette gave him another light kiss before cuddling cutely in his arms. Reborn felt so damn _right_ he nearly forgot who he was. He tightened his embrace, feeling Tsuna relax until his breath evened. The hitman brushed a few stray strands of hair off his face, admiring him in a vulnerable state. It was mesmerizing how he didn't even seem so closed off when awake, but, seeing the difference now, it was clear as daylight.

He was deeply and thoroughly fucked, wasn't he? In _so_ little time.

* * *

"Reborn, my friend, how are you?"

The hitman lifted his gaze from his book and nodded. "Quite fine, Fon. What brings you here?" He motioned for his Chinese colleague to sit with him and he did.

"My student…" He smiled, thin, long and black braid laying on his shoulder. "I sent her here for a mission and she reported it a failure. I only now finished my job and came to check on her."

Reborn sipped his coffee. "I-Pin."

Fon blinked, surprised. "You know her, then."

He nodded. "She's living with the Sawada brothers, attending school and training. She's fine and, should I add, happy."

"Really…" He smiled sadly. "She texted me something about a kind older brother that took her in."

"Thought so…"

"My friend… You seem… different." Reborn arched a brow. "More… calm, I'd say…"

"Excuse me, Sir, do you wish to order?" And here came Tsuna.

Fon smiled charmingly at him. "A cup of Oolong tea, please."

"Yes, Sir. Anything else for you?"

Reborn smirked. "It's not on the menu."

Tsuna glared at him. "Fine, Sir." Pity, he didn't blush.

The brunette smiled at Fon and left. "You know him?"

"He's the older brother."

The other mouthed an 'oh'. "You should have told me sooner… I need to thank him… So, he's the heir?"

Reborn sighed soundlessly. "No, the younger one is. Tsuna is the one who took I-Pin in, though."

Fon frowned. "That's strange…"

"I agree. I still don't know the reasons behind this choice." He finished his coffee, putting aside the book he was reading.

A fuming cup was put in front of the Chinese man. "Here's your order." Tsuna smiled, silver tray in his hands.

Fon smiled back. "Thanks. I want to thank you for your kindness, too, I'm I-Pin's teacher."

The brunette blinked. "Oh, nice to meet you. She often talks about you, though I don't really like you training a ten-years-old girl…" Fon had shrank the tiniest bit at the subtly harsh tone. "Anyway…" He bowed slightly. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Fon tilted his head, taken aback. "Fon, likewise."

"You'll stay in Japan for…?" Reborn asked.

"I don't exactly know." Fon admitted, stealing glances at Tsuna. "I don't have jobs on my calendar, so I'll search for a place and stay for some days."

The hitman mentally snorted at that, he didn't need to talk. "Oh, then you can stay with us." Fon looked at Tsuna, surprised once more. "I have an empty room left, you can use it and… be with I-Pin. She misses you." He smiled. "Think about it, I have to go." And left.

Fon looked meaningfully at Reborn. "That's how it's gone?"

"More or less." He shrugged. "He's got a soft spot for homeless people, I think."

"You're… quite taken, my friend. Is… Tsunayoshi…?"

Reborn glanced at the brunette, that was disappearing in the back of the shop, and he couldn't fight down a soft smirk. "Who knows."

Fon smiled at the sight. "Should I accept the offer or leave you two…"

"You'd be the last of my problems, Fon. My student has a brother complex, there are three children and the man is a workaholic."

The other blinked. "Oh, so much trouble, indeed… Three children?"

Reborn nodded. "Bovino Lambo, Fuuta de la Stella and your student."

"What a combination…"

"You'll see for yourself." The hitman huffed. "In the meantime… Would you kindly speak to your nephew? He's strong but everyone needs to train."

"Kyouya? He's a candidate Guardian?"

"Cloud."

Fon chuckled. "Of course… But he's stubborn." Reborn _scoffed_ , as if he didn't know that… "I'll do my best. I'd also want to see how far I-Pin's training is going."

"You can train the three children, then."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**

 **YaMi : Little spoiler... Next chap is _hot_.**

 **Y-you...! You..! Oh, argh!**


	9. 09 – Evaluating… Session

**Hey there! Hot chapter here! Ya been warned! :P And I seriously hope it's fine, at least...**

 **Rebornx3:** Uhm... I understand, you know? The summary is one seen many times and, usually, this kind of stories turns out to be not good (at least the ones I've stumbled on). I'm glad myself that you tried even if you were not attracted by it :) I've never seen a brother!fic like this so I was compelled to write it :) I'm happy it's a success (till now). There is a reason why Tsuna has not met Vindice... Actually, some things will make sense as the story goes on, so don't worry :) Here's the new chap, as always on Monday! Tsuna's past is... well, I won't spoiler anything :P No no, I'm grateful to you all, really, because I would have lost all my will to write if I'd had no response from you :) And you liking this means so much to me... Thank you, really :) And don't worry about your English, it's fine :)

 **AnimeFreak** : Thanks! xD

 **SakuraKoi** : Thank you!

 **Lilecpearl** : Oh, no prob :) I always answer the reviews here if the story's not completed yet, else through PM. No, don't worry, it's supposed to be this way. The story is already complete, I set up the weekly updates because I prefer so. The parts that involved the canon arcs of the manga are supposed to be this way, as in rushed, because it's not what I'm focusing on (you'll understand later on if you decide to keep on reading). Yeah, maybe I should have focused on them more, but I'm a reader, too, and reading something that I already know about is boring, so this was my better option, in my opinion. It's rushed, but it's the right degree of useful for the readers to know what's happened, like a summary :) Personally, I really hate long descriptions of something that I've already read about, I usually skip them. Thanks a lot, by the way :) I appreciate the thoughts :D And don't worry, it's only a matter of publishing it, I don't like starting to publish a story if it's not completed. I did it once and I'm regretting it deeply, "Family" aside because for that one I knew how it was going to be like... Thanks again!

 **Sakihinata** : Oh darling, thank _you_! :D

 **Shiho** : I'm happy it was! Thanks! Here's the new chap, as promised! And it's spicy xP

 **MusicMan** : I feel you! It's happened to me so many times xD Thank you!

 **A small OT for those who are waiting for Family's new chap: I'm deeply sorry for the delay on publishing it, but I found a job, I have exams coming up and so little time to myself and to write that I literally use the nightly ours to get something done, lately. I apologize again, the chapter is nearly done, I just finalized some important details and now I need to write down the words, which shouldn't take too long. Stay tuned :P If you want, join me on discord (link on my page), I'm able to update my current situation better there :)**

 **Words: 2236.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **09 – Evaluating… Session**

* * *

Barely a week had passed since the Kokuyo trial and two days since Fon's arrival. The Storm Arcobaleno had adjusted well to the house's habits. Tsuna had welcome him as well, even if he sent a glare or two when they talked about the children's training. Fon felt guilty but Reborn assured him that the brunette knew it was a necessity.

The man passed the mornings helping at, turned out, his brother's shop. He had gone there to meet him, Hibari Katsu, and not searching for Reborn, the first day. Tsuna deeply appreciated the useful help. The afternoons were either the same or to train the children, while he waited with Reborn for Tsuna to come back for dinner.

And then, Chikusa and Ken presented themselves and a girl, resembling Mukuro, and asked to be hired. Tsuna was speechless, while the hitman watched the scene from his table.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"We're Mukuro's… friends, pyon."

"He told us to come here."

"… And… search for… the older brother…" Quite shy.

Tsuna smiled. "Oh, so you're _Ienari_ 's friends." He hummed, ignoring the flinches. "Well, I have some spots for you three… But better talk about this in my office." He pointed to the door at the back of the shop. "Will you please follow me?"

Reborn had to enrol three new students after that. Tsuna accepted them as part-timers, but with the condition that they went to school and worked when there weren't classes. He even asked them if they had a place to stay. At that, fortunately – because there were no more spare rooms –, they answered that there already was a place for them. The hitman had a feeling he knew where it was.

Ienari's reaction was, as usual, the expected shriek. And the demand to know what they were doing near his brother. Reborn smirked imagining what he would have done knowing Tsuna had taken the habit of sleeping in his room. They had not taken it farther, given the situation in the house and the fact Reborn wanted to _hear_ every sound _clearly_. Nothing more than kisses, deep ravishing's and cuddles. That was new, actually. But he liked it. A lot.

The only ones knowing were the spies, a lot less than before, and Fon. Who kept his mouth about it religiously shut. The first time he'd seen Reborn take Tsuna in his room, the brunette had blushed a lot, but, to the hitman's pleasure, had not shaken off his hand, nor had gone to his own room. Cute.

However, he had a thing to do, after all. Aside from training, tutoring and preparing his student and the Guardians, Reborn finally tested the brunette's skills… And he was _not_ let down.

* * *

It was Sunday and Reborn had left Fon to take care of the outing. The hitman entered the house to find Tsuna cleaning the living room's little library on a small stool. He admired the show for a bit before the other noticed him.

"Reborn? Already back?" He was wearing a black apron over a white shirt and black tight pants.

"Only me. You and I will train."

Tsuna arched a brow, noticing where his gaze was directed to. "Train?" He placed a hand on his hip. "You want to evaluate me." Reborn nodded curtly. "Worried?"

"I can't protect you every moment." Leon flew to him, settling on his shoulder.

The brunette frowned at that. "I didn't ask for protection."

"That's why I want to know what you can do."

Tsuna paused, then sighed. "Fine…" He took off the apron, revealing that the shirt's upper buttons were loose. "You're worried." He smirked.

Reborn ignored him and lead the way to the forest through the garden's back gate. "Why is this always open?"

"Because it's easier when I need to hide a corpse."

Obviously.

They walked for few minutes until the trees gave way to a little clearing. Reborn stopped and Tsuna took two more steps before turning to him. Leon jumped to the hitman, changing form to the green gun.

"Rules?"

"None."

"Good." The brunette smirked.

And then, they clashed.

Tsuna was like a feline. Quick, sensual, direct and focused, as if hunting for a hard prey. Each time Reborn carefully laid a trap, the brunette made himself seem to fall for it. He jumped high, fast and with precision. Several times, Reborn had to par or dodge a kick or a punch directed at different spots of his body, all deadly. He once focused on hitting his milt.

"You're trying to kill me."

"You just noticed?"

Reborn blocked a kick to his leg and a punch to his chest. He let go of the gun, Leon flying on the branch of a tree, and gripped tightly his wrists. The hitman blocked another kick with his leg and pushed the brunette against a trunk, successfully stopping any other try for a hit.

"What are you doing?"

His cheeks were red from the physical activity. His eyes were narrowed, focused on his own. He was not panting, but he could feel the fast beating of his heart against his own chest.

"I'm still evaluating you." He answered, trying to fight down a smirk – and failing.

Tsuna arched a brow. "More like admiring your handy work."

He couldn't deny that. "Your point?"

Reborn felt the other relax completely in his lock. "No point. I'm doing the same, after all."

That was it. He couldn't hold back anymore. There was no one looking and the man was free from work.

He attacked those soft lips and let go of the wrists, taking instead the waist. Muffled moans reached his ears and Tsuna's hands slid upward on his chest. Reborn tightened his hold and started lifting the shirt while a hand went to grab his ass. The brunette responded to the kiss with the fierceness of the fight, biting and sucking. The hands on his chest slid to his neck and caressed it sensually.

Reborn snuck a hand beneath the shirt and sent chills up Tsuna's spine with delicate brushes and feathery touches on his waist. With the other hand, he lifted the brunette and a leg circled his own waist, sending all his blood south. That way, their half-awake arousals were brushing against each other, eliciting moans from one and groans from the hitman.

Reborn freed his lips and attacked the junction between the neck and the collarbone. Tuna's mouth was then free and openly pleasuring him with sexy and arousing sounds.

"Uhnn… Ah… Reb… horn…"

The hitman left a bright red mark, licking it in satisfaction, before looking at him. "What…?" Such a husky tone.

Tsuna moaned loudly as the other bucked upwards his hips. "He…. Here?"

Suddenly, all Reborn wanted to know was one thing and one only. But that was not the time to ask. He detached from the man, savouring the alluring sight of a flustered, legs-wide Tsuna ready to be thoroughly ravished, and took him like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder, patting lightly his rear. Leon landed on his fedora as the hitman ran through the forest and jumped at the window of his bedroom. It was open and he slid inside, dropping Tsuna on the bed and the fedora with his companion on the windowsill. The chameleon saw fit to close the curtains, leaving them in a dim light.

Reborn smirked, fingering his tie and licking his lips. Tsuna lifted his torso leaning on his elbows and admired him with lust-filled eyes.

"Are you ready?" The hitman put a knee on the bed, in-between the other's legs.

Tsuna looked at him with a smirk and spread more his limbs. "What do you think?"

Reborn brushed the knee up his clothed thigh. "You're a cocky one."

"As if you don't like it. Tell me… How many dared to defy you?"

Reborn bended forward, hands on either side of the other's face. "During missions? Many tried to kill me, no one succeeded." He lifted his other leg. "In bed? No one."

Tsuna laid down again, lifting a hand to Reborn's face and the other to his chest. "There's always a first time…" With a lot of strength and a flip of his legs, the hitman found himself laying with his back on the bed and Tsuna straddling his waist. "Right?"

The obvious tents in each other's pants were starting to become painful. "Right."

Reborn gripped his shirt and clashed their lips together in another heated exchange. He tore the shirt off and started roaming the soft but muscular and tan chest with one hand while the other played with the belt. Tsuna responded eagerly and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

In no time and with some effort, they were both half naked, pants resisting but belts on the floor. Reborn flipped over their positions and sucked Tsuna's collarbone, getting rid of the pants while the brunette slid down the other's piece of clothing and locked his waist with his legs. Their erections, still barely covered, brushed against each other in need of release and both hissed. Tsuna arched his back, causing more friction. Reborn got tired of waiting and left the marks-making to get rid of the last barrier between their bodies.

Tsuna chuckled drily. "Someone… his… ah… in a… hurry… uhmm…."

Reborn smirked, deciding to answer with actions. He took their arousal together with a hand, giving a sudden stroke. The brunette jerked, giving a loud moan. The hitman lifted the free hand to his lips and gave another stroke. Tsuna obligingly started licking his fingers, knowingly slowly and looking at him with dazed eyes, while his hands caressed the dry skin. Reborn growled and bucked his hips with his hand. The other gasped and the hitman retracted his hand from the abused lips, starting his work on the hole he wanted to claim.

The brunette circled his neck with both arms, kissing him passionately as the hitman entered two fingers coated with saliva. Tsuna grunted but continued the kiss. Reborn tested him, stretching the hole and adding one finger. He felt a gasp and their lips parted. Tsuna's eyes were closed, not showing too much discomfort, and the hitman kept scissoring him deeper… Until he found it.

The brunette suddenly moaned loudly his name and Reborn lost it. He retreated his fingers and stopped stroking both, lining his manhood with the stretched hole. Tsuna had the time to lick his neck before the hitman entered him all at once. The brunette groaned loudly and bit down his skin, probably leaving a mark. No one had ever dared to do that.

He didn't give the other time to adjust, feeling vengeful, and, instead, he drew back to slam into him more fiercely. Tsuna gave out a gasp mixed with a moan. He bit down again on his neck and Reborn picked a pace, rough and demanding. The brunette was slowly losing his mind as the hitman started to hit the magic spot. He stopped biting him but circled the other's waist with his legs and used a hand to bring down Reborn's head to kiss him passionately.

The raven swallowed moans while fastening his pace. It was sweet, lustful, satisfying to just keep slamming in him and tasting his lips and tongue that Reborn successfully lost his own mind, forgetting everything and only focusing on the man beneath him. He reached the other's erection and started pumping again. They were both near the edge. Tsuna interrupted the kiss but used his hands to bring the hitman's neck near, starting to leave another mark with his tongue and teeth.

Reborn smirked, lifting one of the brunette's legs and anchoring it on his shoulder That way he reached deeper and earned gasped mewls of satisfaction. And red, long scratches on his chest. The wild beast…

His pace quickened again and Tsuna reached his climax, arching his back with closed eyes and spilling his seed all over his stomach. The sweet and tight walls constricted and the hitman soon followed him with a last slam. His mind blacked out as Reborn felt his orgasm shake his body, giving him an electricity that was inexplicably satisfying. Something he had never felt before.

He laid his face on Tsuna's shoulder, both panting and regaining their breaths. He felt one hand caressing softly his nape and he did the same on the bruised hips. Reborn waited some more blissful moments before mustering the strength to pull out and fall on his side, facing the man that was turning to him. A beautiful sight, and it was not the haze of the orgasm talking.

Reborn lifted his arm and embraced Tsuna's shoulders, keeping him near. He cuddled with a chuckle.

"You're good…"

The hitman rolled his eyes with a fake snort. "Of course."

Tsuna pinched playfully his waist. "But too full of yourself."

"You don't mind."

"Maybe." The brunette lifted himself up a bit to give him a light peck on the lips. "Maybe I do."

Reborn retaliated, pinching his cheek, but was smirking in a soft way. "Cocky brat." Not enough to be called a smile, but… Somewhere near.

"Oh, you didn't seem to mind." Tsuna snickered.

The hitman locked his neck with the arm around it and smirked. "Are you asking for another round?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "As if I need to ask…"

Reborn smirked fully.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! See ya next week!**


	10. 10 – Varia

**Hey there! :D**

 **Iris:** Ehehe! Who knows! :P Thanks!

 **Animefreak:** Thank you!

 **Ishiro:** Ahaha! Thanks!

 **kyoko8lin:** No prob! Thank you!

 **Shiho:** Oh my, you didn't like it? Thanks anyway :)

 **animeanimal:** I'm happy about that! And here is the new week, yay! Thank you!

 **Rydia:** Thanks! I'm glad!

 **Sakihinata:** Ahah! It was, wasn't it? xP Thank you!

 **Words: 2628.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **10 – Varia**

* * *

"That was the last one."

"Nice!"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Lambo wants an ice cream!"

"We've bought it, so we'll go back home first."

"Right! Or it'll melt! Ahahahah…"

"Didn't Tsuna-nii say something about needing laundry detergent?"

Ienari face-palmed. "That's true… Why didn't he write it on the paper…"

"Because you need to improve your memory, Dame-Nari."

"I still don't understand why I'm here…" Fon chuckled, but didn't let go of I-Pin's hand.

Reborn hummed. "Because I said so."

"Ah, I see…"

After a stop at the last shop, the little party started walking back. The hitman stroked Leon, that was bathing in the weak sun on his shoulder. For the first time in his life, Reborn felt contented. He was satisfied, even if on a job. He was enjoying someone's company and, without needing to make promises or to be chatty, he was having good, sweet afternoons every Sunday. But he was not feeling hollow, like when he had one-night stands, nor bored, like with his first and third lover, nor irritated, like with the second. No.

The most important difference was that, truthfully, he had _feelings_.

There was no use denying it.

In the beginning, Reborn had felt attraction. It had turned slowly into lust and interest… But he knew there was something deeper, lurking and growing in the pit of his stomach, in the back of his mind, in the void of his chest. He accepted it. It was slow, it was still weak, but it was there and it was expanding, taking control of his entire being.

He couldn't find it in himself to mind.

Nor to block it.

He didn't want to. On the contrary, he was liking it. Whenever Tsuna was present, his world seemed to be a bit more accepting, a bit more colourful, a bit more… _his_. And when they were alone, the brunette would be affectionate and caring, a lot more than when with others. Reborn would bathe in those attention and demand so much more when they could go further.

He wasn't sure Tsuna was undergoing the same process, but there were some signs. Like the blushes. Whenever the hitman acted in a more affectionate way, with a caress on his cheek or a chaste kiss as goodnight. Whenever they slept together without engaging in interesting activities and Reborn embraced him with care and simple desire to share some moments. Whenever Tsuna himself did something sweet, like passing pecks on his cheeks and lips, or caresses on his shoulders, neck or hands, or when he searched for Reborn's attention in his subtle but obvious way. But even certain actions made the hitman quite hopeful.

For example, the man was worried about Nono not answering reports nor phone calls. The evening before, he had tried for the nth time to reach him, mindful of the time gap, but only the dial tune had greeted his ear. While Leon morphed back to lick his lemon, he tapped his fingertips on the table and thought of a possible reason why that was happening. He didn't want to call on Iemitsu and Lal was out of reach, too. Colonello was still in France for training, so he couldn't know more. Viper was who knew where and Verde was probably caged in his laboratory, the madman…

"You're worried."

Reborn hummed, not turning to the other man. "Nono is not answering my phone calls."

Tsuna brewed coffee for both and sat near him. "That's strange. Anyone else you can contact?"

"Your father." The hitman pleasured his tongue with the beverage. "I don't really want to call him."

"Uhm… But you will." He smiled, sipping from his cup. "You can't let his idiocy get in the way of your mission."

Reborn huffed, finishing his coffee in one gulp. "Sadly."

Tsuna chuckled. "He can be professional when he wants, push him to be so." He lifted a finger, circling its pit on the hitman's hand's back. "And torture him a bit for me, if you can."

Reborn smirked, capturing the hand in his and hunching forward. "Of course I can, but what will I gain from it?"

The brunette smirked back. "Spices?" He played his fingers with feather touch on the other's palm. "And defiance?"

"You already give me those." Though Reborn couldn't stop the lust to reflect in his eyes, he could never get enough.

"And you want more of them every time…" Tsuna slid the hand to the other's face, lining his chin and lips. "I don't know… A date, maybe?"

The raven mulled the idea in his mind a bit, capturing again the hand and kissing the fingertips lightly. It was not a bad one. Actually, he was fine with it.

"You owe me one, then." And he sealed that with a light kiss.

Tsuna responded with a low smack and smiled. "Alright. It's for when things are settled, I guess."

Reborn saw longing in the chocolate orbs and caressed his cheek softly. "We'll see."

And that was only one, but the man was really doing his best to support the hitman and his brother, Famiglia included. Almost every Saturday, some of the Guardians were over for dinner. Every Sunday, the activities in bed were followed by cuddles or more and then chitchat over light subjects. Fon was showing no sign of wanting to leave and, frankly, it was thanks to him that Reborn was having his wicked way with the sexy brunette.

Thinking about it, his friend was talking to him.

"… –all?"

Reborn looked at him. "Can you repeat?"

Fon huffed, shaking his head. "I said… Has he answered your call?"

Oh. Iemitsu. The idiot liar.

The hitman scowled. "He did. He's having the same problem. Can't contact Nono, nor the Guardians."

The Chinese man hummed. "Strange, indeed."

"And foreboding." Reborn added. "I have a bad feeling about it." He glanced at Ienari, that was looking around with careful eyes. "Intuition has made my student wary of his surroundings."

"And…" He moved his hand in the air. "What else have you talked about?"

Reborn stopped, letting the teens walk forward to put some distance. Fon did the same and, after some seconds, they walked again.

"I told him about the discrepancies I found once arrived here. He is even dumber than I thought, saying that his older son shouldn't know about Mafia and him."

"What about the choice of an heir?"

The hitman sighed. "He refused to answer. Maybe he's hiding something the brothers do not know… Frankly, I can't figure it out."

"Could it be they're… not related by blood? Maybe…"

"No, I searched that out. Sawada Nana has never betrayed Iemitsu. I can't be sure about the idiot, though."

"And they're too similar to not be brothers… I see, it's difficult to find out what's the problem like this…" Fon shook his head, checking on the teens and children. "I suppose talking about it won't solve the riddle. So… I notice you're quite relaxed, my friend."

Reborn smirked despite his will not to. Memories of two days prior filled his mind. Of moans, of pants and battles for domination. And of so many delightful images.

"I am." He answered before feeling overwhelmed. "You covered me, I owe you."

"It's not a problem. Though… The younger brother is starting to be suspicious of your absences."

Reborn sighed. "Damn brother complex…"

"Ah, that's how it's called… I'd suggest letting Tsunayoshi deal with it." Fon hummed. "But it's not that easy, huh? And you are not the type to… How do people call it… Go public?"

"Something like that…" He stopped and looked behind, up at the tall building. "For the time being, we have graver matters."

An explosion, followed by several yells and a spiral of smoke, burst on top of it. The teens jumped in alarm. Reborn stayed put, hands in pants' pockets, but Leon slid to his arm, ready to morph. Fon just turned and waited in a defensive stance to protect his students.

Two silhouettes appeared in the sky and rapidly fell right on the road. They created a crater, with debris flying everywhere and smoke covering the ongoing fight. As dirt settled, Superbi Squalo and CEDEF's Boss' assistant, Basil, came into view. The younger boy was holding a box carrying the Vongola crest, seemingly protecting it from the Varia Rain.

While Fon shielded the children, wary of the new threat, Reborn took hold of Ienari's collar and launched him in-between the two fighters. Obviously, he earned a shriek. Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't waste time in reaching their Boss' sides.

"Sawada-dono?"

Ienari flinched at the out-of-date honorific and looked at the blonde guy. "Who are you?"

Basil blinked, but didn't answer. Squalo's laughter distracted them.

"So _that_ 's the heir chosen by the external advisor?! VOOOOOIII! Ahahahahahah!"

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the comment. Chosen? What was that sentence's meaning? Ienari had been _appointed_ as heir by Nono, then by Iemitsu. What was going on? And what was that box?

"Sawada-dono, stay back!"

The hitman loaded a Dying Will bullet, still surveying the situation. Apparently, Yamamoto was getting carried away. They couldn't tell the gaps between their strength and the foe's, yet. The two swordsmen fought for some seconds before the afore-mentioned gap was obvious. Gokudera tried to help, but uselessly. Reborn shot.

Ienari was still too weak to take on someone from Varia.

Squalo left with the box in his hands.

Reborn wanted to sigh at the following display. Yamamoto's pride was hurt, as much as Gokudera's. Ienari was trying to comfort Basil, panicky, while sending worried glances at his two friends. Fon was still shielding the children, eyes closed in grave lines.

"Let's go back."

The teens tensed at that, but obliged, Ienari searching for his torn clothes. He tried to cover himself the best he could. Without words and the previous light atmosphere, they quickly went back home. He saw Tsuna hanging the clean clothes to dry in the garden.

The peaceful expression left his face when he saw the wounds on Basil and the moping of the teens. He quickly met them at the door and urged the blonde boy inside, making use of the first aid kit. Unsurprisingly, the two Guardians left before entering the house. The children went to play in the garden after being told to by Fon and receiving a pat from Tsuna.

"Anyone who kindly tells me what happened?"

Ienari, that had gone upstairs to get changed, flinched as he sat down. "We were attacked… I think Takeshi and Hayato… Are a bit…"

"The first loss, uhm?" Tsuna said absentmindedly. "Are you okay, Ienari?" He glanced at his younger brother.

"Yes, Tsu-nii… Just…" He fell silent.

The brunette ruffled his hair with a soft smile. "You did well, he is safe, right?" He tilted his head to Basil, that was already patched up and confusedly looking around. "What was the mess about, anyway?"

Ienari blinked. "Right, I don't know…" He gazed over Basil, that was then gaping at Tsuna. "Hey…?" The teen had to tap on his shoulder.

The blonde jumped and half-shrieked, looking frantically between the two brothers. "W-who is S-Sawada Ienari-dono?" His student lifted one hand, a bit unsure. "A-and… who are y-you?"

Tsuna arched a brow and frowned, crossing his arms. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who do I have the pleasure to talk to?" Reborn recognized sarcasm and irritation, probably at the blatant show of impoliteness.

Basil blushed without restraints. "I'm B-Basil!" He sat up from the table and profusely bowed. "E-excuse my h-horrible behaviour!"

The brunette seemed sceptical, Reborn didn't know if it was at the sorry display or at the apology itself. "So, what was the problem?" Ienari was sweat-dropping at his brother.

"Right! The Vongola Rings! He took them!"

Oh… And Iemitsu had given the Rings to Basil? Highly unlikely.

Fon opened an eye to him. "That's quite grave…"

Ienari frowned. "What are these Rings?"

"Vongola's treasures, inherited from generation to generation of Guardians." Reborn answered. "Basil, are you sure they were the real deal?"

The blonde scowled. "Of course! Boss gave them to me!"

… Was Iemitsu _that_ stupid? Last time he'd checked, no.

Reborn was about to ask again when the doorbell rang. Tsuna frowned, but went to check who was the nuisance. The hitman blinked when he recognized the voices.

"Ehm… Who are you?" Dame-Dino, alright…

"Excuse me, you rang the doorbell of my house. Who are _you_." Reborn didn't feel a single inch of pity for them.

The bloodlust reached the kitchen. "I'm deeply sorry, Mister. I'm Romario and this is my Boss, Dino Cavallone. We're searching for Sawada Ienari."

"A polite one, in the end." Tsuna remarked. "I'm his older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Can you state your business?" And there it was, the protectiveness…

Ienari face-palmed, but was smiling. "It's… personal."

The bloodlust increased. "I'm his guardian and he's a minor. What. Do. You. Want."

Reborn stood, slightly smirking at the mother-hen's antics. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, eyeing the two new-comers before looking at Tsuna.

"Dino is my previous student, Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia." The brunette nodded, shrugging and calling back the killing intent. "What are you here for, Dame-Dino?"

"R-Reborn…" He was at a loss, looking warily at Tsuna.

The blonde Italian only took a red box and offered it to the hitman. He recognized the crest and smirked in satisfaction at being right. Basil and Ienari came, too, gaping for different reasons. Tsuna urged everyone in the living room, closing the door and getting busy at brewing beverages.

Reborn whacked Dino on the head to shock him out of the surprise-induced daze. "A brother? An older brother? What's happening?!" He yelled in a whisper.

The hitman simply took the box and opened it. "These are the true ones."

"Oh… Yes… Iemitsu gave them to me. Basil was a bait…"

"Indecent…" Tsuna muttered, delicately putting a tray of beverages on the low table. "Honestly indecent…" He went back to the kitchen.

Reborn huffed. "So, what's happening?"

Romario noticed the shock his Boss was in and sighed. "Vongola Nono has chosen Xanxus as his heir. Iemitsu-san has chosen his… son. These are the halves."

The hitman hummed, closing the box and giving it to Ienari. "That's strange." He eyed Dino. "Nono hasn't been answering me for days."

The blonde nodded. "We can't contact him either, but the danger is true and Xanxus is back."

Reborn looked at Tsuna, that was sipping his tea with Fon, checking on the children from time to time. No more reactions, huh?

"What does this mean?" Ienari observed warily the halves, a hand lingering on them.

"It means that, once Xanxus, Nono's adopted son, notices the halves in Squalo's hands are false, Varia will come to take them." Reborn pointed a finger at the box. "You and your Guardians are the only ones who can stop them, at the moment."

The shriek came in exactly five seconds. "I can't do that! I don't want to be the Boss!"

Tsuna silently chuckled at that, exchanging gazes with Fon. "You have no choice, Dame-Nari." He looked at him with a blank expression, hiding a sudden rage. "And your father is probably coming to ensure you take them on."

One brunette on the other side of the hose lightly cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone but the Storm Arcobaleno. "Excuse my intrusion, _who_ is coming?"

Leon morphed into a robin and landed on the table, pecking Tsuna's finger. "Your father."

The man stood, petted Leon on his head and left the house. Reborn massaged his temples with a light sigh.

Ienari shivered. "He's going to _destroy_ him…" A flash of gold in his eyes only assured them it was true.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	11. 11 – Betrayal

**Like with the Kokuyo arc, things about the Scramble Battles will be short and summarized. I think you'll be thankful, for once, about this xD No one wants to hold on what's happening at the end of the chap, uhm?**

 **YaMi : Evil.**

 **... Are you ready? I assure you, you're not. Prepare yourself. You're going to hate me so much. I'm thrilled xD**

 **AnimeFreak:** Thank you!

 **Sakihinata:** Ahaha! Dunnoooo! See here! Thanks!

 **Ishiro:** Tsuna's secret is still veiled... You'll have to wait some more chaps :P You'll hate me but then you'll love it xP And Iemitsu will have what he deserves, but not from Tsuna... yet. Thank you!

 **FictionGobler:** But of course! Here, as promised! If I actually disappear, I either died, suffered an amnesia or have been kidnapped xP Thanks!

 **Shiho:** Gladly! Ahaha, yay! Thank you!

 **Guest:** For the Iemitsu-bashing, there isn't much violence, but there's a snippet... Not in this chap :P Reborn is roped! He can't think about anyone else and he doesn't even know it! Not yet xD Oh, we'll see about that :P Thanks!

 **Rydia:** We're all with Tsuna! But who knows what I have planned... Fufufufu... Thank you!

 **SakuraKoi:** I will consider your lack of words as astonishment and keep on thanking you endlessly xD I'm really glad you like this so much :) Thanks!

 **Windying** : Ahaha! We all cheer for Tsuna! Thank you!

 **Words: 2811.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **11 – Betrayal**

* * *

"That's the stupidest thing you have ever told me to do in the many years we've worked together."

"Why don't you just trust me and do as I say…"

"Because you're telling me we have more possibilities to capture them if we _release_ one of them! Are you making any sense?!"

"Do you want to catch them red-handed and too tired to fight back? Then you've got to let the two sides fight. Talk to Jagger and make the deal already. He still owes us one or two favours."

"Don't order me, Murderer. And I said it's an idiocy."

"Then they'll not fight because a party lacks a Guardian. Good job, Itsuri. Nice. All these years flushed down the toilet. Again."

"…"

"You know we can capture them only during the Scramble Battles. What better occasion, damn it! For them to happen, you have to make Vindice release the Mist, or we'll never have a chance."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Fine, whatever, do as you wish. Don't come to me if everything goes to shit."

Cackling sounds of expensive shoes faded past the door, that closed with a loud sound. Itsuri sighed, brushing a hand over his face.

… Maybe he was right. They did need a solid plan to put the sons of bitches behind bars. And the Scramble Battles that were to occur in a week or so were the best thing they could have asked for…

He sighed again, taking his phone and dialling a number he had memorized years prior. The tune went off for some seconds before a cold voice replied.

"What now."

"… I need a favour."

* * *

Reborn observed the Varia members in front of them, recognizing the Guardians and an old friend… On his side, Ienari, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sasagawa were in offensive stances. Behind them, Tsuna was playing with Leon, happily giving him treats. Fon was home with the children.

"Trash." Xanxus towered over them from a low hill. "Give me the Rings and I'll kill you quickly."

The teens tensed while Tsuna simply went on petting mindlessly a Leon-cat. Reborn actually blinked at his lover and at his companion.

It came as totally unexpected – yeah, sure – when a Varia member suddenly appeared behind Tsuna and held him at gun-point. Leon just morphed back and settled for glaring at the nuisance from the brunette's head. The teens turned to him with wide eyes and gritting teeth.

"Let go of my brother!"

Reborn lifted a hand on Ienari's chest to stop his stampede. "You'd be slower than the bullet." The hitman's calmness hit a nerve, however.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!"

"Give me the halves." Xanxus stated with a smug grin. "Or I'll order to kill him." He tilted his head to Tsuna, lifting one hand.

Said big brother was just boringly eyeing the gun-wielder with crossed hands. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised…" He shook slowly his head before regarding the tense teens. "Guys, never lose sight of your enemies." More than an advice, it seemed an order.

Everyone but the tutor-hitman turned back to the Varia Guardians… Just as Tsuna quickly made use of a Leon-knife, catching the gun before it touched the ground. Blood spluttered from mouth and throat of the no-named Varia member, that fell lifelessly. Reborn shivered in the warm breeze, drinking the sight. The brunette sighed, rotating the weapon on his index and visibly happy. Probably that the children weren't present.

Xanxus and his Guardians were subtly gaping when the hitman turned to them.

"You finished with the dirty tricks?" Ienari was hiding shivers and resisting the urge to check on his brother. "Are you that afraid to confront us?"

The adopted son visibly got angrier at the assumption. "We'll see now–"

A pickaxe appeared seemingly out of nowhere, piercing the dirt in front of Xanxus. At the same time, a tame, ominous and silky bloodlust clouded the atmosphere. Reborn looked back at Tsuna, that was caressing again a Leon-cat. Such control. It was only a warning. One that Ienari was only backing up with a glare directed at their so-called father.

"VOOIIII! What are you doing here!" Apparently, Iemitsu managed to piss off more and more people as time went by.

The blonde man ignored his eldest son to check on the well-being of the youngest. "I'm here as the External Advisor." He then said, looking over Xanxus. "And I'm carrying Vongola Nono's orders about the disagreement on the decision of the next heir." Basil and a man in black were siding him. "You should be able to recognize his signature."

He unfolded a parchment, on top of which the Dying Will flame was burning. Reborn narrowed his eyes, glancing back and forth from Iemitsu to Xanxus. The former started reading it, all but proclaiming the beginning of the traditional Scramble Battles. Without having many possibilities to stop all the deal, Reborn watched in bored annoyance as two pink-haired girls, that named themselves Cervello, took the situation in their hands with another parchment signed by the distinct flames of Vongola Nono.

He had to agree with Iemitsu on them, though. He hadn't ever heard of their organization… Something stank there.

The two girls left briefly after Xanxus oh-so- _calmly_ accepted to participate in the Battles. Strange. Iemitsu disappeared before the hitman could ask for deserved explanations. Much-wanted ones. The teens looked at each other, still a bit surprised by the event, while Tsuna approached him to leave Leon on his shoulder, bloodlust subsiding.

"I can't say I'm surprised…" Reborn started, eyeing the pool of blood on the dirt. "But the house doesn't have stains, I checked."

"… I'm angry…" Tsuna frowned, still petting the chameleon. "I… I'll try to hold back more…"

Reborn resisted the urge to snatch him into his room and held back a sigh. "Don't worry about it. If not you, your brother will."

The brunette smiled softly. "Then I'll do it in his stead."

"Tsu-nii!" And here he came… "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ienari. I told you I can defend myself." The smile brightened a bit, giving him a touch of creepiness.

"A-ah… Yes, you did…" He glanced at the corpse and gulped. "I knew you could, because of the shop… That's…"

"Gruesome, I know, but it turned out useful, right?" He sighed. "Mafia is not a game, after all." He eyed for a moment his brother's remorseful expression, then the others', too. "Think about it this way, Ienari." The teen turned to him, somewhat focused. "They chose this life, they knew what awaited them. Death was already a possibility in their contract. Plus… It's either them, or us."

Reborn nodded internally at the speech and decided to call it a day. "Let's go back, it's late." They'd been coming back from the shop, after all, before being stopped by Varia's arrival.

The hitman mentally checked the trainings' advancement, noticing how he was still behind with Ienari. The technique was requiring a lot more than what he'd hoped. Whatever, he'd have to speed it up a notch. When Tsuna insisted on walking everyone home, the teens protested a lot, but a nice glare and Tsuna left Reborn to walk home with Ienari. He thought the silence would have reigned, but the Dame decided to talk.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this…."

"Elaborate."

"W-well… It's like… I… It's not that I think we'll lose…" That was new. "But, at the same time… I think something bad will happen… Maybe worse than losing the… Scramble Battles."

Reborn observed his student open the front door and hummed. "You can't worry about something you don't know. You Intuition helps you get out of trouble, sometimes, but it's not a foretelling power. Deal with it when it happens. You'll be able to if I'm your tutor, after all." He smirked.

Ienari sighed, frowning. "I also have this feeling someone is… doing something to nii-san…" Well, _duh_.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow's the first day of Battle."

The teen pouted but obliged. "Fine, g'night."

Reborn settled to wait in the kitchen. Fon came to check briefly on him, asking for an explanation for the prolonged absence, before he too went to sleep. He had half an hour more to think things through before Tsuna returned. Leon was already sleeping on his fedora, but flickered out his tongue once. The hitman observed the man flop down on the chair and bury his face in one hand. Reborn didn't move, letting the other calm down.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, brushing two fingers on his eyes. "I think it's better if I don't ever happen again on these meetings."

Reborn hummed, feeling his throat vibrate. "Give me a reason."

Tsuna didn't look at him. "Ienari's safety. I can't be used as ransom."

"Try again."

"… I'm not a Mafioso."

"Still not acceptable." Though he _was_.

The brunette lifted his head, glaring but half-pouting. "Which would be?"

"What you felt this evening." Tsuna deflated, looking aside and biting his lower lip. "In fact, 'Iemitsu' summarizes the problem pretty well."

"I can't deny that…" The brunette's eyes filled with a shadow of sadness and rage. "So…" He cleared his throat. "I'll try my best to avoid such situations. Ienari must not be influenced by my opinions, if he's going to be the Boss." He stood, visibly tired.

Reborn let him circle the table before grabbing his wrist and making him sit on his lap in a straddling position. Without saying anything, the hitman cupped his cheek while the other hand gripped softly his waist. Sadness, rage, guilt, worry, hurt. The vortex he'd only glanced at the first time was then clear in the man's features and orbs.

"If you're going to be the CEDEF's Boss, then he needs your opinions." He slowly said, taking one of his hand and kissing the tip of the index. "You're by far the wisest and most experienced in his Famiglia right now, he and the others need your presence and will soon search for your advices."

The eyes became glazed by distance and realization. "You're talking as if you're not here."

"I'm only a tutor, I'm not a Vongola." Reborn said with finality. "The day will come when I won't be needed anymore."

"It's only a matter of needs, in the end… You know, not needing does not mean not wanting. And I'm sure Ienari is starting to really appreciate your presence, methods aside." He evaded the other's eyes. "As I am, after all." A tint of pink surfaced on his cheeks making Reborn smile softly.

"The future is not written on paper, we'll see…" The hitman stole a light kiss. "For now, you won't need to avoid anything. Iemitsu will stay low, at least until the Scramble Battles are over. Ignore him, if you happen to be there."

"I… I don't think he will, but I don't want to have any contact with him, so…" He bit his lip again.

Reborn put a finger on it, probably preventing a wound. "You'll hurt yourself, stop it… Fon will stay with you and the children. He already feels in debt to you, learn to ask for help."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I'm not your student."

"No." He smirked. "You're my lover."

The brunette smiled while answering a light kiss, arms circling the man's neck.

* * *

Reborn was actually a bit disappointed. Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist. That was the order in which the Scramble Battle had taken place, with three victories so far, being right then the beginning of Hibari's turn. During all those, the hitman had felt a strange urge to stop everything. Something odd was happening, not only because of Xanxus' obvious plotting, but also because of someone else's doings. He could feel it in the growing tension and in his going-crazy instincts. It was maddening and foreboding. Leon, too, was restless, switching several times a-day between him and Tsuna, sometimes even staying with the brunette while Reborn dealt with the battles. As he was right then.

It came as a shock more than as a surprise when Nono appeared out of the destroyed Gola Mosca. Ignoring the grinning Xanxus, that was announcing Ienari as the one who attacked the current Boss, Reborn swiftly took care of the automatic rifles of the field and used his Sun flames to help his current contractor and life-old friend.

"Reborn…"

"Timoteo, you're going to be okay." He answered.

The hitman listened carefully to the heart-to-heart conversation Ienari had with Nono. Xanxus not being a blood-related member… And he was still trying to obtain the rings? Was he considering… Whatever. The fight was going to be decided on the next day's battleground, the Sky. Reborn thought about it while observing Dino take Vongola Nono away. The past battles were not going to count a shit.

* * *

"This is so fucked up, kora."

"Tell me about it."

Colonello had joined them some days before the whole ordeal had broken out. None had known before the Sun Battle aside from himself and the Sun Guardian, that had needed the intensive training.

Currently, Reborn was watching how his student and Guardians discovered Varia's past. The Sky Ring had just rejected Xanxus and Ienari had already taken it from the ground. Squalo was telling them what had happened during the Cradle affair from his wheelchair.

"Language. Lambo may be asleep, but children are crafty." Tsuna reprimanded them, sighing.

The hitman let his gaze slid on his tense form and frowned. Since that morning, the brunette had been strangely anxious and tenser than the usual. Was it that his Intuition, like Ienari's, was warning him of something bad?

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" He whispered, getting to the other's side.

The man flinched subtly and covered his face with his right palm. "Nothing…"

Reborn arched a brow and took hold of the hand to uncover his face. "Doesn't seem 'nothing' to me." His expression was torn between a frown and a grimace. "What's the matter?" He ignored how Colonello gazed over the then interlaced fingers in slight shock.

"…" Tsuna bit his lower lip, clenching his grip on Reborn's hand.

He looked at the battlefield. Sighed. His shoulders dropped a fraction.

"There's no more time." He said, sounding regretful. "It's happening, Reborn. Do–" He looked at the other, eyes undecipherable. "Do you trust me?"

Reborn nodded, suddenly on edge. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

Tsuna sighed heavily. "This… This will be bad…" His voice had dropped so low that the hitman bent forward to catch the words. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you… When I tell you to, disable any light source you're able to hit and… and flee. Take Varia, too."

"Tsuna, what–"

"Everything will become clear in some minutes, but… When I nod, do it." A new determination shone in the brunette's eyes and Reborn blinked, taken aback. "Please."

He scratched his nape, unsure about this new development. "Fine. But then… No more secrets."

The smile that overtook the man's lips was sad and defeated. "Hard for that to happen, by now…"

Reborn hadn't the time to articulate a question at those words dripping with sadness. Tsuna disappeared from his side, fingers slipping through his grip, a faint tingle of Sky flames left in his spot. The hitman whipped his head to the roof of the school, the walls for the spectators falling down, when he felt four new, icy presences join theirs.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Five people were there, wearing black suits with differently coloured ties. They had silver masks covering their faces with different shapes and marks, hoodies on their heads. Except one…

Tsuna was the second starting from the right. His eyes were cold, unfocused, half-lidded. His lips were a thin but relaxed line. His hands were buried in the pocket of his black sweatshirt.

"Kora! Those are–…!"

"Tsu-nii?"

"Well, if this isn't an oh-so-nice assembly!" The first from left yelled.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Joe." The last said, annoyed.

"That's not nice, Poki." Turn for the second.

"… Shut up or I'll kill you all."

Reborn shivered at the coldness in Tsuna's tone. It was… _empty_. Void of the usual affection, acceptance, care… Even the sadness was not there anymore.

"Right… And he will." The one in the centre took a step forward. "He killed his own mother, after all."

Several gasps came from the teens. Reborn's eyes widened as he checked Tsuna's frame, Tsuna's face for any indication that it was a lie. As did everyone… The coldness didn't fall off his features. The brunette simply ignored everything and stayed put. Ienari fell to his knees, strengthless.

"I'm happy to inform you that…" A masked one, that was probably the leader, continued as if he had not just bombed them. "You are all under arrest. Murderer, apprehend them."

Tsuna nodded.

Reborn shot.

* * *

 **I'm not sorry. Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	12. 12 – Hidden Truth

**I guess you're hating me xD That cliff-hanger was way too much for your hearts, after all I've given you in this fic. You thought it was going to be so calm and smooth, hum? Surprise! xD**

 **This chap is a bit on the info side and a bit on the "pleasure" side, many of you will say "f yeah" at a certain point, but I hope it's also moving :)**

 **AnimeFreak:** Thanks!

 **Sakihinata:** Only a bit :P Thank you!

 **Shiho:** Eheh, not gonna tell :P Thanks!

 **Klanglilie:** Aha! Thank you! I'm glad!

 **Rydia:** Duh. I know xD Thanks!

 **SakuraKoi:** Yee! I succeeded in surprising you all! Thank you!

 **Words: 3251.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **12 – Hidden Truth**

* * *

Nowhere.

That's where the information on Sawada Nana's death were.

There weren't any.

None about the illness. None about the hospitalization. None about the progress of the illness. None about her death.

Nothing.

It was shocking and astonishing at the same time. Something that very few organizations could do, even in the Mafia. Everything left a trace, in the modern day. Be it on paper – for older events – or on computer, there are traces that simply can't be completely erased…

Among the ones that Reborn knew could carry such a feat, only one's members dressed in black suits and white masks… And it was no good news… It seemed more like a death sentence… Even if…

He brushed a hand on his face and looked around. The damage was visible in all the eyes, lost in some distant thoughts, in some unlikable explanation of what had happened just hours prior.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting at the table in the kitchen, no mugs in their hands. The bomber was scowling, but in a softer, sadder way. The swordsman seemed too focused on the opposite wall, an expression rarely seen on his features. Sasagawa was leaning on a wall, brows furrowed and lips set in a displeased frown. The Kokuyo gang was sitting in the living room, looking at the floor and religiously silent. Mukuro, leaning on the back of the sofa, had lost his creepy smile and was glaring daggers at a lamp. It was shocking that the Guardian was really there, more than just a hologram of the little girl. The question about how was on the tip of his tongue, but he kept it there. Hibari was blocking the entrance door, arms crossed and eyes closed. He seemed the only one that had not taken the last events at heart. Fon was sitting on a chair near the kitchen's window, oolong tea in one hand and a fan in the other. Colonnello was playing with a coin, flipping it in the air. The two Arcobaleno's were gazing over the damages like Reborn.

Their gazes locked and then moved on the most shocked one.

Ienari was sitting on the floor, legs bended, arms crossed on the knees and head hidden in them. By the jerks of his shoulders, it was clear his student was crying, or at least sobbing. Well… He had not the heart to tell him to stop.

Better… He had not the right.

Reborn felt Leon's muzzle on his cheek and patted his head in thanks. He was feeling blank. No sadness, no shock, no hurt… His head was only filled with information. With images. With names and dates. There were no emotions. Only… emptiness.

It was funny, honestly. He had just suffered a betrayal, they all had, from a person that had claimed the pedestal in the last days… And he couldn't even feel anger.

He tried to rationalize it. Maybe it was effectively shock that was blocking everything. His mind supplied an unhelpful, dark chuckle. Nice… He was maybe going crazy… The situation was only getting worse.

"Who were those people?"

It was barely a whisper… and it came from the one he least expected to say something. Everyone looked at him, be it a fully turned head or a simple glance. Reborn held back a sigh and took off his fedora, putting it on the table. He was standing between the wooden surface and the counter.

"Teschi Roventi." Reborn said, voice low. "It's Italian, it means Scorching Skulls." Leon shivered uncomfortably on his shoulder. "They are a secret Division that works worldwide to capture Mafia members red-handed. Even Vindice respects their job and helps, from time to time."

"Vindice?" Mukuro seethed. "I knew they protected _Mafia_ 's laws."

"I don't know why, but they collaborate with each other. It is a _secret_ Division."

"A Division… of what?" Yamamoto asked, strangely keen.

Reborn gritted his teeth imperceptibly before answering. "Police."

The atmosphere tensed in silent gasps. Fon finished his tea and cleared his throat with a small smile. It did not reach his closed eyes.

"I think everyone should just go home, for tonight." He said in a calming tone. "We'll meet again tomorrow afternoon. Stay safe, Dino is taking care of Varia."

Colonnello huffed and detached from the wall. "I'll accompany everyone. A word of defiance and I'll incapacitate you and carry you around like a sack of potatoes."

Of course, the only one that disappeared before the blonde reached the door was Hibari. The house was soon emptied. Fon closed the entrance door and briefly looked around. He seemed to be unsure whether to stay or go away.

The silence stretched, Reborn and Ienari didn't give any sign of wanting to leave and go rest. Fon sat at the couch, arms crossed and mind full. They stayed like that for many minutes. Maybe half-an-hour. Not a breath, not a word, not a tear. Just silence and the ticking of the clock. It was late.

Tsuna would have been already in his arms, at that hour.

"What was your relationship with my brother, Reborn?"

The voice was much steadier and firmer, this time. The hitman blinked and looked up from the floor. Ienari had lifted his head. There were wet lines on his cheeks, his eyes were fixed on an invisible spot in the opposite wall.

Reborn found it strange that his student would ask that question in such a situation. It was just the beginning of what he wanted to say. He became curious and was proud of the sudden determination.

"We are lovers."

Ienari scoffed with a small smile. "I knew you were a pervert…" Maybe too brave. "But my brother accepted you." Reborn was finding it hard to understand the point of it all. "Even if he was planning to leave us." Ienari looked up at him. "He let you in." The boy's smile morphed into a frown. "If you _really_ love my brother as much as I think…" … "Then what are you doing, waiting there and not going wherever he is to take him back?"

Fon hid a smile behind his sleeve. Reborn arched a brow, but his lips quirked in a smirk.

Look at his student, growing a backbone and lecturing the World's Greatest Hitman. This was all Tsuna's fault. The man in black chuckled darkly.

"What an interesting question, Ienari." He rolled it over in his mind. "Maybe I'm just deciding what our next step will be."

"Then you better hurry." The brat scowled for good measure. "I'm still a minor, Reborn, there's no way that trash will stay put, now that Tsu-nii has gone missing _and_ against us."

Fon shuffled a bit, leaning against the back of the sofa. Reborn gritted his teeth.

"For now, go to sleep."

* * *

Next morning came too soon, and the afternoon was no better. When Colonnello, later that night, had returned, Reborn had asked him and Fon to snoop around, Arcobaleno's way. They had yet to return. On the other hand, Ienari had begrudgingly understood that he stank and needed a shower, Leon had gone with him.

The hitman felt himself rather dirty, but he had more pressing matters to worry about.

First, the Skulls. A secret Division of the police. A Department that no Government, no worldwide organization, no Mafia could tie or control. They were secret, as in only the cleverest people in the field knew of their existence. The Arcobaleno's did, the Presidents did, Defence's Ministries did, few Chiefs of secret agencies and even fewer Mafia Bosses did.

Reborn had some info about them, but not much and slightly out-dated. And it had not come in handy, anyway. From what he knew, the Skulls were the elites among elites. Carefully chosen, trained and sworn-to-loyalty men that stopped at nothing to catch their targets… Mafia, Yakuza, Triads… They only took care of the big fishes in the world's ponds, and only, carefully, doubtlessly red-handed.

He had to concede, the Scramble Battles were a golden opportunity to seize all the possibilities for Vongola, the most powerful Mafia Famiglia, to have an heir. Both Ienari, that had the necessary blood, and Xanxus, that was legally adopted, would have fallen in their hands. Not counting the generation of Guardians and the full Varia. Everyone was too tired to really hold a fight against some new elites.

Their luck had lied in Lancia's surprise helping squad, Varia's surprise attack squad, Dino's backup, Reborn and Colonnello. Without those forces, every present Mafioso would have been in chains, at the moment. Or in cells, he didn't exactly know what happened to the Skulls' prisoners.

Reborn absentmindedly brushed a hand on his chin. He remembered that there was a tattoo, trademark, the members took once joined the Division. In black ink, the sketched, slightly turned to the right, front part of a skull eaten by dissipating flames marred their skin, not in the same position for everyone. And that… Was a thing the hitman couldn't understand.

He'd had the time to _fully_ touch, observe and study every bit of skin on Tsuna's body. There had been no sign of a tattoo, of covering Mist flames, of a taken off tattoo. Nothing. That made an irritating anxiety pool in his stomach. Something was slipping from his mind once again. He was regrettably getting used to that.

The questions stayed. Why was Tsuna with them? Why had he not the tattoo if he was one of them? Was he, really? Why would he have warned Reborn, then? Why didn't he want anything to happen to them? Why had he–

Tsuna had known, obviously, since the beginning. The strange expression on his lover's face when the younger brother had thanked him that night… The conversation the morning after… Secrets, not searching for answers… It was all about this. About cops.

Kind of funny, honestly.

… And what about the accuse of murder.

Not having anything on Sawada Nana only served as a proof that something needed to stay unknown. Murderer… That's how they called Tsuna, as if it was his codename. Murderer… of his own mother.

Reborn remembered the file about Ienari that Iemitsu had given him at the beginning. It was stated there that the mother had died of illness. Tsuna had said something about cancer. It was necessary to dig more on that, a lot more.

Illness. Hospital. Doctor.

There must have been someone that had followed the case of Sawada Nana. From the discovery of the illness to its different stages. There were no files, but it was impossible to delete memories from the human brain voluntarily… Unless money was involved.

… And if Sawada Nana had really been ill, in the first place.

He shook his head. She had to be, else Ienari would have remembered things differently.

Reborn sighed and stood, trying to brew himself some decent coffee. How to find this doctor… Usually, illnesses such as cancer were diagnosticated after a collapsing episode or something similar or routine control, that led to tests and checks. Those had highly probably been done in Namimori Hospital. There weren't any proofs of that, but _someone_ had done them.

The coffee was so far from Tsuna's usual treat that he was almost compelled to throw it away. He sipped it nonetheless, sitting at the table once more.

His mind was still blank. If it was shock from being betrayed, then he was starting to feel annoyed. He wanted to deal with the feeling before it hit him in the most uncomfortable moment. Like during a fight. It was obvious they would have been attacked, sooner or later. The failure that the Scramble Battles had revealed to be, for them, was surely burning their insides. The Skulls were not ones to take defeat easily.

Sounds of steps reached his ears and Ienari soon joined him in the kitchen. He had heavy eyebags and the little hope reflected in his orbs drifted away once he checked the room, probably because his brother was not there. Believing the day before had been a nightmare was childish, but Reborn let it go, for once.

The boy sat at the table, head propped on his palms, face hidden. The hitman sighed silently and waited some minutes before deciding to get down to business. He was about to voice the question when the doorbell rang. Who could it be, it was still seven in the morning.

Ienari sighed and stood to go open the door. Reborn followed him and stopped at the kitchen's entrance, leaning on the wall and ready for everything. He surely didn't expect to see Iemitsu.

He should have.

His student was turned, so he couldn't see his expression, but the other man's expression, that had initially been the goofy mask, became immediately sad and sorrowful.

"I tried to take you away, Ienari." He started. "You didn't let me. I knew your _brother_ was acting strangely but you–"

Reborn would have punched him if Ienari had not done it himself. A lot of things had irked him, starting from the condescending tone, continuing with the way he had said 'brother', as if it was a poisonous word, ending with the man's damn feeling of being in the right. Iemitsu was shocked, of course, but still standing and not even minding the reddened spot on his face.

"You know _nothing_ about my _brother_." Ienari's lifted fist was trembling and his face was hidden by his bangs. "What gives you the right to come here and just throw your judgement?" His voice was even, calm and low. "Tsu-nii was acting strange? Then you should have acted like a father and discovered what was the problem." He looked up, straightening. "Where were you when mom was in the hospital?" Iemitsu took a step back as his son took one forward. "Where were you when my _brother_ took care of her, of the bills, of me, of… of the funeral?!" Reborn stayed put, arms crossed. "Where?!"

A burst of Sky flames erupted on his forehead. His eyes were wide, teary but determined. He seemed ready to attack.

"Where were you when mom asked to see you, over and over and _over_ again?! When my brother was struggling to make a living, because he forbade me to find a job?! When he had to _fight_ Mafia in order to keep us safe?!" He panted, flame disappearing in front of a shocked, ashamed father. "Where were you?" Ienari took a deep breath. "Playing Mafia." He looked up at him. "Talk about my brother _that way_ again, and I will crush you, CEDEF or whatnot."

His student turned, fury seeping through his skin, and entered the house.

"You're coming with me, Ienari." The boy stopped, hands in trembling fists and face down. "I have every right to take you with me to Italy, forcibly if necessary. Reborn will continue training you in the Vongola mansion."

The hitman was one step away from slamming the door in his face. Legally, Iemitsu was right. With Tsuna, the legal guardian, away, the father had to take care of his son. He couldn't leave him alone in Japan. Ienari knew that, it was the only thing stopping him from denying that right. He was a minor, law was clear in that aspect. There were no ways out of this without a bloodbath.

Someone from the front gate cleared their throat. Reborn saw Fon and Colonello, each with some papers in their hands. The Chinese man had a smile the hitman had categorized long ago as the 'I'll ruin every little detail of your carefully laid plan'. He smirked at the certainty that the man had some tricks up his sleeves to get out of the situation.

"Not so fast." He said in his calm voice, lifting a document for everyone to see but not letting anyone take it. "According to this, the custody of Sawada Ienari has been passed upon Sinclair Renato." Reborn blinked. "At the bottom, there are the signatures of the previous guardian, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and a social worker, Hibari Genichirou." Iemitsu was raging. "The reasons why are the following." He turned the paper to read out loud. "'Given the absence of a paternal figure for over ten years, the legal custody of the minor is trusted in the hands of his tutor by his guardian, should anything happen to the latter.'" Fon's smile stretched as he took another document. "This, instead, leaves the Sawada household in the youngest son' property, with a conspicuous amount of money in an account named after Sawada Ienari to continue his studies." And another one from the Rain Arcobaleno. "Also, 'considering the long absence of the father, Sawada Iemitsu', the social services think it proper to order a 'precautionary distance' from his son and, at large, from Namimori. 'Should one of the police department see him in its premises, he will be escorted to the nearest city.'"

Reborn massaged his forehead with a deep, silent sigh. This was all Tsuna's doing, no doubts. Ienari walked to Fon, taking slowly the papers and his sight checked every signature, finding his brother's one on each. Iemitsu was seething, obviously, and left without another word. Colonello closed the front gate and urged everyone inside. His student sat at the couch, papers neatly disposed on the low table for him to read thoroughly. Reborn closed the entrance door and looked at Fon.

"When did he tell you?"

His smile took a sad shade. "During one of the battles, he asked me to take care of an envelope. He said: 'If something happens where I am not to return in the house, open it and use it.'. I…" He seemed even sadder. "I didn't know future events would really require so."

Colonello went to the fridge and took a drink. "He's crafty."

"Why would he do this if…" Ienari brushed his hands on his face. "He knew what was going to happen and he knew we would have been able to escape, else these are without purpose."

Reborn hummed, proud his student was finally thinking with his head. "Who was your mother's doctor?"

The boy massaged his forehead, eyes closed. "I think… Something like… Masune… No, Masamune-sensei. I don't remember his name."

"In fact…" Fon took the papers the blonde had left on the table. "We found information of a certain Masamune Gentarou, a doctor that left his job days after your mother's death." Reborn knew it, money. "Any info on where he is now doesn't exist."

"I have an idea." The hitman said. "Dame-Nari, your brother's Boss."

"Hibari-sempai's father." He nodded.

Fon smiled, troubled. "I think my little brother won't be happy about Tsunayoshi's disappearance."

Reborn ignored his student's surprise. "He's not simply a café owner, we'll ask him for information on this man." The Chinese Arcobaleno nodded and left with a wave. "It seems we're relatives now, Dame-Nari." He smirked as the other paled when the notion hit him. "As my relative, you definitely need training. I won't bear it any other way."

"Wha–"

"With Colonello."

The blonde smirked, rifle already in his hands. "You better start running, brat."

The shriek following was already mending Reborn's nerves. He took the papers from the low table, gun shots fading in the distance, and sat.

Sinclair Renato. It had been years since he'd last heard his full name. Tsuna had a lot to explain… and he had a lot of info gathering to do.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	13. 13 – Discoveries

**Uhuhuh... I'm evil, literally. This chapter will answer some questions, but I think you'll be on the verge of rebellion once you hit the last few sentences xD I thought of giving you two chapters this week... but, as I said, I'm evil, so nope :D**

 **YaMi : Even too much, idiot of a writer.**

 ***cough cough* H-hey!**

 **Anyway... Thanks everyone! Your support always makes me overjoyed!**

 **petra:** Thank you! :D

 **AnimeFreak:** Thanks!

 **Shiho:** Ahahah! I imagined that chap would have those reactions xD Thank you!

 **Rydia:** Really? I'm glad! :D Thanks!

 **kuu:** Thank you! Here's the new chap! This story is already completed, just a matter of publishing it ;D

 **animeanimal:** Thanks a lot! Oh my... Then, what day would you suggest? I chose Monday on a whim, my interest was that it became a weekly update, but **if you guys have a suggestion for a weekly update day for the story I'll publish next, then, please, let me know, even through PM** :)

 **Sakihinata:** Yeah! There are some things that you will discover here and some next chap! :D Thank _you!_

 **SakuraKoi:** Thanks! :D

 **Words: 3251.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **13 – Discoveries**

* * *

Hibari Katsu was the less friendly and slightly shorter copy of Fon. He had cerulean eyes and the same haircut of his son, a shade lighter. Reborn found him the day after Iemitsu disappeared, waiting patiently in the Librarians' with a cup of steaming coffee and a folder on the table. As soon as he entered, the man nodded at him and he sat in the opposite chair, setting his hat aside in a polite manner.

"Care to explain me why my best worker has not showed up in the last few days?" He took a calm sip.

Reborn studied him for some seconds. "Teschi Roventi."

Katsu hummed, looking at the beverage. "I see." Another sip. "That is why Kyouya has been restless." He left the cup on the table, half-empty. "I understand, now, why they wanted Masamune to disappear." The man pushed the folder to Reborn with a finger. "We took care of it, that is his location, but I'd appreciate if it didn't drift to other parties."

The hitman nodded, taking the offered information. "It won't. Are there more requests?"

He let out a breath. "Tell him I'll leave his spot empty until he comes back."

Reborn held back a smirk. "What if he wants to leave Japan?"

The other snorted. "I'll open a shop where he goes."

"That's stalking."

Katsu arched a brow. "And you are going to do worse."

He shrugged. "I will." And stood. "Thank you, I'll let him know."

The man waved a dismissive hand, finishing his coffee as Reborn left the shop with his folder. He waited to be home before opening it on the table.

The first page was a personal data sheet about Masamune Gentarou. Nothing worth mentioning aside him being a doctor and the date of his retiring. The second was the medical records about Sawada Nana. Personal data along with the diagnosis of a malignant cancer and… her death. It said the date was October, 14th. He didn't know much about such illnesses, he had to text Shamal about information. The third was a map. There was a little cross some kilometres away from Namimori, a town, and an address was noted near it.

That was Reborn's next stop.

* * *

 _"Tsu-kun… Please…"_

 _"I… I'm sorry, I…"_

 _"Please…"_

Tsuna awoke, sitting up as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him. He ran to the attached bathroom and puked bile, like always. It had been a long time since he'd had a nightmare. He didn't want to think about why. It was done, he wouldn't see them anymore if not on the battlefield or through the bars of some prison. That was his curse…

To see everyone he cared about as a foe or, worse, to kill them. But he will never do that. No matter what he was going to face afterwards, he would not kill those he loved. Not again. There was a line he was not going to trespass.

Tsuna slid to the floor, exhausted and panting. He wiped his mouth with a towel and leaned his head on the tiled wall, closing his eyes. He felt trapped, as he'd felt since he had killed his mother. Since he'd had to lie to his brother. Since he'd been forced to work as a policeman.

Truthfully, they were outside police's jurisdiction. They had not an area to patrol or a neighbourhood to help out… They were a special Division that didn't take orders from anyone aside its own leader. Tsuna hated him dearly.

A knock made him flinch and stand on his shaky legs. He checked the mirror and found his eyebags horrible, but didn't care. He was at the door of the hotel room in seconds, opening it.

"Good evening, Itsuri. What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

The blonde man entered the room without preamble. Tsuna closed the door with a huff. He wasn't going to like this conversation, he just knew. He ignored the other and sat on his bed. The sheets were messy because of his perturbed sleep, so he absently tried to smoother them. He frowned at a stubborn wrinkle.

"Look at me."

Tsuna did. Itsuri was a well-built man with short dark blonde hair and grey eyes. He was tall, leaning on the little desk of the bedroom with crossed arms.

"What?"

"What have you done?"

He sighed, falling on his back with his arms spread. "You have to be more specific."

"What have you told them?"

Tsuna frowned. "Nothing." Then looked at him. "My lips have been sealed, as per the contract you blackmailed out of me."

Itsuri scoffed. "Then why haven't we been able to capture a _single one_ of them?"

"Because you've underestimated Reborn, of course." He looked up at the ceiling. "And everyone else. I did tell you to use every member of the Division you had. Three Arcobaleno's, two present, and you hold back…"

"So, you have not warned your lover about something just before we struck, right?"

"Nope."

"And why, pray tell, have you prepared the stage for your _lover_ to _adopt_ your brother right after? Because, in my opinion, you seemed sure they were going to escape."

"I couldn't have known each of them would have made it, but I knew some would have. Better safe than sorry. Ienari has to be free from Iemitsu."

"You hate him so much, yet you're the one who has killed her."

Tsuna's eyes darted to Itsuri, that hid a flinch. "I've already told you once. You get to call me whatever you want, codename or whatnot, but you…" He sat up, a murderous glint in his orbs. "You don't bring that up ever again."

The man lifted his hands in surrender, huffing. "Fine."

"Tch." The brunette stood and took an aspirin from a bag on the bedside. "What else do you want?"

Some silent moments passed, during which Tsuna drank the effervescent water. "I want to know why him."

He turned to Itsuri, eyes as hard as a rock. "Why would you care." He spat each word as if poisonous.

"Just answer."

He almost growled, sitting and nursing his forehead. "I don't know, it happened. And it's none of your fucking business." He glared.

"It was."

In one, swift motion, Tsuna gripped the other's neck and slammed him against the wall. His eyes were a fiery golden hue that deeply scared Itsuri.

"It should have never been." The grip slacked. "That was my mistake." He let him go and hit the wall with his fist. "Leave."

"Tsuna–"

"LEAVE!"

Itsuri gritted his teeth, but left, door closing silently. Tsuna slid on the floor, head low and hands trembling. He held back the tears and took a deep breath. Everything was a direct consequence of his mistake, after all…

It hurt.

* * *

Reborn closed the door behind him and glared at the gravel path that led outside the mansion.

It was suddenly clearer. Sawada Nana's health, the family's situation, the hurt, the sadness, the weights… His resolve was back. His instincts had never failed him and they had not started to yet. He walked to his car and drove off past the open gate, towards Namimori.

He needed to decide what to do next. First, he had to inform his student about his findings. Fon and Colonello deserved to know, too, and… Yeah, he'd tell Katsu. There were still some things he lacked, some pieces of the puzzle were fogged, and he didn't know how to discover them aside from asking the interested one. The real problem was finding him.

None of his contacts could locate Tsuna. His fellow Arcobaleno were completely useless. His only and last chance lied in Katsu and, maybe, Fon, if they cooperated. He had to find his lover and ask an explanation or he would end up a total mess.

The city came soon into view and he stopped in front of the café, not caring about the no parking sign. Leon slid on his shoulder and he entered the building, zeroing on the table at which Katsu and Fon were enjoying some tea, silently. He took a seat and let his fedora on the table.

His colleague held back a sigh. "No good news?"

Reborn mulled over that. "Depends."

"Speak."

Hibari's… No patience in the least. "As you wish." Not that he was exactly one who could talk. "But I'd prefer saying it only once."

"I'll relay it to the others. Ienari is yours, though." Fon smiled.

The hitman crossed his arms. "Sawada Nana was…"

* * *

In the following days, Itsuri kept pestering him. Morning, afternoon, evening. At least once, he came to visit. But Tsuna had been lapidary, they were only colleagues and so they would continue to be. He really didn't know what had brought this up from the casket. Everything between them was water under the bridge, by then, and he didn't want to think about how much of an idiot he'd been when he'd trusted that man.

All it had taken for his downfall had been a slip out of weakness, a moment of pure sadness right after his mother's death. And then, he'd been put in a position directly against his brother, the one and only person he'd done _everything_ for. Aside from betrayed, what could he have felt? Did Itsuri honestly think he could go over that? That he had a slim chance to go back to how they had been? He was a utter fool.

Better think about work, that gave him little peace of mind. Considering the failure during the Scramble Battles, they were supposed to cuff at least someone. The defeated of the battles, to be specific. Who better to arrest than the weakened ones? Ridiculous, but that was how this Division worked.

Tsuna ignored the bangs and the consequent plea to open the door. People had to understand when they had been refused. He had just gone away, too, _damn_ it. This was bordering stalking. One moment later, the presence disappeared and he could think straight again.

The best chance they had to capture someone was by surprising them after a harsh battle. The inheritance ceremony was to avoid, considering the many characters that ought to be present. Varia had left and was probably on the list of possible allies, by then, so they were potential threats. Mukuro was all but a pup, thankfully. His brother had a nice Famiglia he could count on.

He ignored, once _again_ , the soft knock at his door.

Reborn included. He was a nice asset, though he'd probably broken him by betraying them. One more thing to add to his list of regrets…

A set of two soft knocks.

He knew he had strong feelings for him… Ugh, where was he again? The chance to capture Mafiosi. He turned around on his bed, facing the bathroom. They only had to wait patiently. He didn't want to catch anyone, but… What choice did he have? He was a murderer. He would have ended in jail if he was to refuse following orders. Not a nice prospect, and he couldn't protect his brother from the shadows if he was trapped behind bars.

More knocks.

But, maybe… Uhm… He was fifty per cent sure he would not end up in Vindicare. His crime had been committed while he was not, technically, a Mafioso. At the same time, he had escaped justice for years, and he was now officially a Mafioso, with his brother as the heir for the Decimo position. In case he ended up in Vindicare because he refused to follow orders, he would not see sunlight anymore, but… If the choice was for a normal prison, the game changed. He could escape without breaking a sweat. And then protect Ienari and his brother's family from the shadows. Uhm… This plan required more attention. There was still a fifty-fifty chance.

The knocking became persistent and Tsuna gave up. He stood, reaching for the door to open it.

"Itsuri, I'm fed up. We're through, how many times mo–"

… _Fuck_.

Tsuna made to close the door but a foot got trapped in it. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

"Who is Itsuri?"

The deep, silky baritone that never ceased to make shivers run down his spine was _not_ supposed to be there.

This ought to be a nightmare.

Tsuna had to wake up.

The door was pushed open and the man closed it behind him, turning the key. The click of the lock made Tsuna flinch and take some steps backwards.

"I'll ask only one more time." The hitman said, towering over him with fiery eyes while taking short, firm steps forward. "Who. Is. Itsuri."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	14. 14 – United Again

**Uhuhuh... So... I think I've made you all wait enough. What do you expect from this chap? A tiny spoiler, steam ahead :D You kind of deserve it and I hope it came out fine, even if I'm not that good at these kinds of scenes. :) Oh, and, by the way, we're near the end :D Just saying xD**

 **Also, as for Family, the chap is ready, I only have to reread it (it's almost 10k words long...) and check it for mistakes and inconsistencies :) Stay tuned!**

 **AnimeFreak:** Thanks!

 **animeanimal:** Your review made me so happy xD Yeah, I totally know, it's that feel when you want to tell the world how utterly delicious soemthing is, and I'm honoured to read that you found the chap so _appetizing_ xD You're not even upset! Oh, I know, don't worry ;) It's normal to have reservations when the person you're having a conversation with is not in front of you, but I assure you I didn't take it negatively at all, I just wanted to know if ya'll have a better choice for the weekly update day :D I'll keep that in mind, then :) No probs, not everyone is comfortable with technologies ;) Thank you!

 **Sakihinata:** See here! I totally agree! Thanks!

 **ViDevLiaN:** I hoped so! I'm so glad you love this :D In one sitting? Wow! Oh my, too many compliments, you're making me smile like an idiot..! Thank you! That was the whole point, not seeing that coming :D I wanted it to be exactly like that, unpredictable, it was the most important turning point for this fic because it makes the story different :) Uhm... Maybe I can see why, the whole staying undercover and the always present betrayal rotting their souls, maybe? Thanks! Yeah, Iemitsu totally deserved it this time. I don't exactly hate him, but I like to use him as a kind of villain, at times. I just don't like how he leaves his family behind, job-related reasons are just... not enough. And then you involve your son anyway? Mate, get a grip. Thank you again! This chap is steamy! :D

 **Shiho:** I'm happy for that! I'll take your word for it ;D Thanks!

 **Guest** : As much as I appreciate that people like my stories, the same can't be said when I am hurried to do something. I assure you I do not forget about my stories, never, because they're very important to me, especially those two you have also reviewed asking for an update. Don't worry, I will update in due time, you only have to be patient. If you hurry me, the chap won't be good.

 **kuu** : Thank you! :D

 **OtAkU-444:** I'm happy! Thanks!

 **Words: 3080.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **14 – United Again**

* * *

An understatement was to say that Reborn was angry.

No, he wasn't angry.

He was on the brink of exterminating humanity.

That was pretty accurate.

He could count the times he'd been giving such bloodlust with one hand. Maybe one finger, if he remembered correctly. And it went so back in time that he didn't recall the exact details.

Why was he feeling like this? Simple, actually.

Few words had caused his mood to turn 180 degrees. And receiving a slammed door on his nose, even if he had backed up enough to not be hit.

Reborn had done his researches, Katsu had helped greatly, in league with Fon, and they had found this hotel that, truly, was a hideout for undercover agents. It had been quite an hassle, but they had succeeded. He was already forgetting – willingly, his head had been a mess of numbers and strings for _days_ – the various systems he'd had to hack.

After making sure it was the real deal – he didn't do half-assed things –, he'd gone to his student to tell him his findings. Not because he felt compelled to do it due to some respect, but because Ienari was Tsuna's brother, and he deserved to know. He'd found the boy completely exhausted thanks to Colonello – thing that had soothed his spirit a bit – and he'd told him a simple sentence.

"I found him."

Well, he wasn't completely sure Tsuna was there because of lack of real evidence, but his guts was telling him he was right. Who was he to deny his instincts when they had saved him countlessly?

Surprisingly, Ienari had turned serious, though still panting while laying on the dirt in the forest, and had stayed silent, thoughtful, for some minutes. His next words had made Reborn slightly proud, he had to admit.

"If what you've discovered is true, then I can't go. I would only make it worse, he'd remember why everything…" He'd bit his lower lip. "It's better if _you_ go." He'd looked up straight at his tutor, eyes flashing a sunset colour. "So that he can remember what he's giving up."

And that had given him some more determination. If Ienari, the oblivious dame, was able to give such judgement, then Tsuna could do better and crumble easily.

But then.

 _"Itsuri, I'm fed up. We're through, how many times mo–"_

As Reborn locked the door behind him, those words were thoroughly analysed and stored.

'Itsuri', it could be a man or a woman's name, but he was ready to bet on the former.

'Fed up', it meant this something, _Itsuri_ , was annoying enough to pop Tsuna's endless patience. Considering the act that had made him blow was knocking at the door, this _Itsuri_ was an actual stalker.

'We're through'… They had been lovers. His mind refused to think about it otherwise and he decided, once more, to trust his instinct. His rage flared.

Reborn let the doorknob go and took some steps forward. Tsuna took some back.

"I'll ask only one more time." He looked at _his_ lover with a piercing gaze. "Who. Is. Itsuri."

The brunette was speechless. Maybe for more reasons than one. He was probably under the delusion, and hope, that this was a dream – or a nightmare, depends on the point of view. Especially when counting the heavy killing intent Reborn was letting free all over the room.

He reserved himself some time to properly look at the other. His clothes, an azure undershirt not completely buttoned up and black pants tight in the right places, were crumbled and needed to be changed. His hair was messier than the usual, his eyes were framed by deep eyebags, he wasn't sleeping. He was… maybe skinnier, he'd have to touch to be sure.

"I'm waiting."

Tsuna flinched and moved his gaze on the floor, hands fisted at his sides. "Why are you here." His eyes got shadowed by his bangs.

Reborn didn't answer. "I asked a question first."

"He's my Boss." He blurted, not moving.

"That's not everything."

He bit his lower lip, meaning he was troubled. "He's my ex."

The hitman felt his hands clench in his pants' pockets. Jealousy was a new emotion for him, but it was dangerously overwhelming.

"And why" he began, his voice levelled and blank. "are you 'fed up'?"

Tsuna was almost wounding his lip, by then. "He… I think he wants to… He wants…"

"You."

The word felt like a rock falling in a deep, deep well. Tsuna didn't deny it.

Reborn was trying his best to not overreact. But he didn't know the meaning of that while dealing with jealousy. He did the first thing he felt right to do.

With a swift, smooth motion, the man grabbed Tsuna's wrists and slammed them on the nearest wall. The other didn't fight back, but didn't look up either. Reborn's teeth were gritted and he forced his grips on the limbs to not be too tight.

"Explain."

"W-what–"

" _Everything._ "

A red spot was on his lip and Reborn's grip got lighter. He wanted to let go, to comfort him, but he needed answers or he was going to become insane. Tears lined the brunette's cheeks.

"We were… We've been lo–… together… before mom's death…" His voice was broken and Reborn completely lost the strength in his hands. "For… two years… or so…" The hitman let logic – and something else – fight his jealousy and hugged the man in front of him. "I… I don't…. He doesn't…" His voice was muffled by Reborn's shirt.

He brought one hand on the other's head, cradling his hair and massaging his scalp. The other limb went on his lower back, helping him stand straight. Tsuna returned the hug, his arms tightening on his own waist.

This was… the most vulnerable Reborn had seen his lover. He was always collected, strong, dependable. This was a new side of him that the hitman was finding scary. His whole being was suffering only hearing those sobs and… wasn't he _thoroughly_ fucked?

He manoeuvred the brunette to the edge of the bed and they sat, never letting go of each other's embrace. Tsuna was trembling, but his crying was slowly subsiding. Why was he, to begin with?

Could it be…

Had Reborn _scared_ him?

Soft knocks made the raven whip his head towards the door. His eyes narrowed and jealousy resurfaced with vengeance. Tsuna stiffened in his arms and looked up to the sounds' source. He backed a bit to check on him. His face was wet, his eyes wide and red, full of… shock and fear as they darted from Reborn to the door repeatedly. The brunette slowly shook his head.

The hitman forced himself to stay put.

"Tsuna…"

The voice alone irked him to no end. Suffering, unsure, desperate… arrogant. He was going to strangle this man. The _dare_.

"I–… I'm… I know you won't ever forgive me, but–"

His lover's grip on his shirt tightened. Reborn lifted his hands to the other's ones and caressed their backs. Tsuna looked at him. His eyes widened, as if he just then remembered Reborn was there. Which increased his anger.

"You know I couldn't have stayed silent about"

Tsun suddenly tugged him down and clashed their lips together. He had just the time to notice the panic in the other's orbs and think that, maybe, he didn't want the hitman to hear what the _nuisance_ was about to say. He moved his lips against Tsuna's, smirking. Nice try.

"what you did. You trusted me, I know…"

At the pause, Tsuna noticed Reborn was not distracted and stepped up the game. He brought one hand on the raven's crotch, maybe hoping the other would have opened his mouth. But Reborn saw through it and used the consequent surprise to push him down on the bed and block him with his limbs. Their kiss was stopped as the two looked at each other. Tsuna was scared, panicked. Reborn was searching and listening with rapt attention.

"I brought you into the Division, I used your trust… You were forced to take such a decision by yourself for your mother, but I had no choice."

Oh. _Really_. Reborn's eyes narrowed even more as he side-looked at the door. He barely contained his rage. That was the last piece of the puzzle he lacked. Now, the picture was complete. Maybe he would kill this _Itsuri_ without torturing him. Not too much. Scratch that, he would anyway.

A sigh reached his ears moments before soft footsteps signalled the man had left. Reborn moved his gaze on the still brunette. Tsuna's eyes were half-lidded, looking aside, covered by his bangs. He was biting his lower lip with too much strength. That would bruise badly. Reborn had his arms locked over his head with one hand and the other's legs blocked by his own.

The hitman carefully thought of his words before speaking and breaking the silence.

"I know."

Shock, seriousness, suspicion. "Katsu-san." He didn't lift his gaze.

"Partly."

"Why are you here, Reborn."

The raven took a deep breath. He was going to hurt his lover, but maybe this could have also helped him vent… Knowing someone knew and understood. Especially his brother.

Reborn let his wrists go and sat on top of him. "I've visited Nana's doctor." He observed Tsuna, but found no change in his already tense body. "He told me that your mother was indeed ill, terminally, and that he personally tried to reach for your father. He sent mails, faxes, letters. And you did, too." Tears started silently streaming down his cheeks onto the pillow. "When he finally answered, he said he couldn't come. He said he was busy with work." The free hands tightened on the pillowcase from where they had barely moved. "You had to tell her. The doctor heard that conversation." The bruise on his lower lip was going to bleed, at that rate. "She asked you to endure until your eighteenth birthday." Reborn lifted a hand to stop him from biting down and cause a wound. "She asked you to take care of your brother. She asked you to kill her."

Tsuna was sobbing again, hiding his eyes with his elbows. Reborn sighed silently and made him sit to hug him properly. He lulled him, finding amusing how strange and out-of-character it was for him to do so.

What this man did to the World's Greatest Hitman…

"You had a lover." He quickly added, tightening his embrace. "You were weakened. You trusted him… confided in him. He betrayed you. He sold you to Teschi Roventi… For his own profit."

He settled in a more comfortable position, legs slightly crossed and Tsuna straddling his lap, trembling. The raven held tight his waist with one arm while the other softly caressed his back, trying to calm him down. It wasn't working.

This was what the brunette had been bottling up for years.

This was what he'd seen in sudden flashes in his eyes.

This was his lover's demon.

Reborn caught the other's wrists and made him detach from his crumpled and wet jacket. Tsuna's face was red and puffy. The hitman cradled his cheeks with care and the brunette looked up with clear uncertainty. The raven left a chaste kiss on his lips before leaning his forehead on the other's one. He looked straight into his eyes.

"I have killed for a whole lot less, Tsuna. Stop blaming yourself. Stop running from others. Stop closing up… Lean on me." He paused, found surprise and warmth in the chocolate orbs and… And he decided to go on. "I am here to take you back, and yes, your brother sent me. I am here because I _want_ you back to _my_ side." Tsuna slowly blinked as Reborn took another breath. "I won't give you up. Not for your past, not for the police, not to some bastard ex that–"

He stopped his ramblings – he was _rambling_ – when fingers ghosted on his right cheek. Tsuna was looking at him with a small smile and a tear leaving another trail on his skin. Reborn stared, stared and stared. The words he had just said sunk and… And he understood.

"I think I do, too."

Put it in Tsuna's hands to turn Reborn into a jumbled mess of… of… of _feelings_.

The brunette combed his fingers through the other's hair, making the fedora fall on the bed. "I want to stay by your side. I want you to stay by mine…" He said, the hitman knew there was more, and in fact. "But I can't come back." The hands fell on his legs, as did his sight. "I am shackled."

Reborn captured his lips in a short, passionate kiss. He hadn't and wasn't going to let his lover change subject. He pushed him down and smirked at the consequent blush.

"Now now… You think distracting me is that easy?"

"Wha–no! I mean… I… That's not the issue!" He was flustered now, cute. "I was just– listen, I can't leave the Division. If I do–Reborn!"

"What?"

"Stop _touching_ me and listen!"

"I don't care." The hitman leaned down and sucked a certain spot in the crook of his lover's neck as his hands roamed that body.

Tsuna hissed but didn't push him back. "It's not–ah, Reborn…"

How he'd missed these sounds… "I'm listening." He started working on his clothes.

"I ca–ha–n't leave…" He moaned and arched his back when the hitman softly caressed his inner thighs… Where had his pants gone?! When?!

"You'll leave and that's final. You're coming back with me… After I have my way with you."

"R-Reborn!"

The raven blinked. "Thrice, at least."

Tsuna gaped, but didn't get to voice his thoughts as his boxers were pushed down and his legs were swiftly parted. And not only thanks to Reborn's strength. The brunette knew he wanted this. Hell, he would straddle the hitman if he _let him_ , it was just that–

The raven captured his lips and tongue, engaging a battle for dominance that Tsuna lost immediately. He moaned and felt drained at that exchange. He loved how Reborn always kissed him. Needy, passionate, insatiable, hungry, ravishing…

The hitman separated, both panting. "Think only about me, Tsuna. Only. _Me_."

That growled order just made the brunette lose every bit of connection to reality.

Before he knew it, he had three cold and slimy fingers scissoring his entrance and a pro tongue swarming its way along his tense neck. His lips were parted to let out his every sound, because he knew Reborn liked it that way. He liked to hear the results of his ministration, touches, licks, he wanted to see clear reactions and bathe in the pride of making Tsuna completely open, ready, desiring, demanding, undone.

The brunette gave up the idea of making him think this through and lived the moment to its fullest. He suddenly crossed his ankles on Reborn's back. This caused the hitman to rub his still clothed – _damn it_ – erection on Tsuna's naked one and the fingers inside him went impossibly further, touching his golden place and making him moan louder.

Reborn growled, retreating his fingers and using enough strength to disentangle Tsuna's legs. "I can't do anything if I have my pants on, Tsuna." He said, irritated and in a rush. He was hating his suit.

"Then hurry up."

The hitman did that with an evil glint in his eyes. He didn't waste time nor did he warn the other, pushing his member inside Tsuna. The brunette gasped but instantly moved his hips, making his lover smirk.

"So needy…"

The husky voice made the man pinned to the bed blush madly. "Your fault."

"My pleasure." But then… "… Did you show this to him?"

Tsuna blinked confusedly, wondering why the other wasn't moving yet. "Him?"

"Your ex."

He opened his eyes and looked up at Reborn. The chocolate orbs were glazed by lust, but there was fondness, sadness, hurt, understanding. He hissed when the other's legs pushed him further inside, and was about to punish him, but he was pulled down and two soft, kind, accepting lips met his own. It was nothing like they had exchanged before. This kiss was full of unsaid things, of feelings, care, acceptance… And a word he wasn't going to acknowledge easily.

Tsuna separated and smiled. "It's in the past now." He then pulled Reborn even closer to whisper in his ear in a soft, ghostly breath that made the other shiver. "And he never made me _feel it_ like you do." He licked and nibbled his earlobe as Reborn processed those words. " _Never_."

As if to prove his point, Tsuna moved his hips to ride him and moaned loudly. The hitman felt played, _nicely_ played, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. He let his lust take over and started mercilessly fucking the brunette into the oblivion both wanted. It was rough, fast and needy, but it was not void. It was not just the act. They needed this. Both needed to be held like that, to remember, to be sure the other was there, _right there_.

They locked gazes and didn't look elsewhere.

It was only them. Them and their feelings, their panting, their smiling, their excitement.

They belonged to each other and neither of the two would state otherwise.

They reached their climax, their sights blackened.

Tsuna felt their release and a kind of happiness he'd only felt while taking care of Ienari filled his whole being.

Reborn fell forward on the other and a soothing feeling that made him smile despite his control took over.

The hitman moved his head and shoulders to look better at his lover. Lust came back as if he had just not had the best – was it called 'make-up' or something? – sex in his life. He trailed his gaze over the sweaty, still clothed abdomen and smirked at the consequent shiver.

"I think you need a shower." His voice came out even huskier as he left the comfort of his lover's arms and legs, earning a whimper and a pout. "I'll help you."

He stood and took up the brunette, an arm around his waist and the other holding up the legs. Tsuna circled his neck tightly and started nibbling at the junction between his jaw and ear. He shivered, but smirked more.

"Naughty~…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	15. 15 – Meeting

**Now, now... Shall we see what's behind the Skull's curtains? A sneak peek? Uhuhuh...**

 **kuu:** Thanks!

 **AnimeFreak:** Thank you! xD

 **Guest:** Ahahah! Everything spot-on, good job! Itsuri might get what he deserves, but for now my lips are sealed xD Let's not forget, Tsuna now has Reborn, a family that wants him back and little to no reservations, so... Do you think Tsuna himself will let Itsuri go away unscathed? Ehehe... Thanks! What a huge review! I'm flattered!

 **Sakihinata:** Ahah! Thank you!

 **SakuraKoi:** Speechless? I'm glad! Thanks!

 **Shiho** : Hope you liked it xD Thank you!

 **Rydia** : Thanks! :D

 **Words: 3673.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **15 – Meeting**

* * *

"I might have a better idea."

"… Which is?"

"Don't you want a little revenge?"

As everyone says, revenge is a plate better served cold.

* * *

Fon had his eyes closed, arms crossed. He was sitting in the shop owned by his brother with a slice of lemon cheesecake and a cup of oolong tea. Katsu was opposite of him, typing on a laptop, completely absorbed. Well, it seemed so, but his little brother had always an eye on the 'outside'. He'd always been a worrywart when family came in the equation, look at how trained Kyouya is. Tsunayoshi, apparently, had earned himself a rather high position in the Hibari's' hearts. He could understand why.

Tsunayoshi reminded Fon of Luce, their Sky. Accepting, comforting, always smiling… But not for himself. His own safety, desires, suffering… they were secondary, if not completely unimportant. His problems were his only to deal with, in the privacy of his mind. But that was not a good way to deal with demons of the past.

When Tsunayoshi had given him the folder, Fon had felt honoured, someway, but also wary. The only use of 'if' in a sentence meant that the possibility had some foundations, which meant that the young man knew something could have happened. As things turned out, he'd known for sure there had been a storm coming.

And what had he done?

He had not taken shelter. He had stayed still as the unforgiving rain poured with rage on him. He'd taken the blame, once more thinking of others, of his brother mainly – but not only –, before himself. It was fascinating, admirable even, but Fon didn't like it.

As days had passed by, he'd developed a fond affection for the responsible brunette. A kind sort of respect that he wanted to turn into something more akin to friendship. He was still hoping, despite the storm. Also, the rainbow was starting to peek through the crying clouds.

"Brother, he won't say no."

Fon blinked and looked up. "He?"

"Tsunayoshi. He's a worthy Sky. Don't waver."

Before he could frown, the bell of the shop's door rang and in came Reborn, followed by Ienari and Colonello. Fon arched a brown at the time. It took the hitman five hours and Tsunayoshi was not with him? He looked at his friend and saw the glimmer in his eyes, that had been incredibly dull before he'd gone to search for his lover. His body was more relaxed, his stance confident once again and even more than the usual. He was not smirking, and Fon could have mistaken his expression with a pout if Reborn hadn't been quick in covering it with his mask.

Ienari sat at their table after greeting them, the hitman just tilted his fedora. The army's star said his catchphrase and sat, too, with crossed arms and attentive eyes.

"Can you tell me now?" Ienari asked, he seemed tired. "Why is my brother not here?" He whined.

Reborn huffed and let it slide. "I didn't want to repeat myself." Katsu closed the laptop and looked at the hitman, that thought his words through once more. "Tsuna was not in that hotel."

The reactions were expected. Ienari instantly saddened and there was a bit of rage in his eyes, along with delusion. Colonello sighed, looking aside. Katsu didn't move. Fon observed Reborn with an arched brow. The hitman looked back in question. The Chinese man tilted his head, thinking: _Five hours to check one hotel?_ The raven shrugged.

"So, now what?"

"But I've heard an interesting conversation."

They perked up. And waited. Kind of patiently. Though Ienari was tense. He looked at his student, now charge, and poked up his fedora. Leon was finally back to his place on his shoulder.

"Does the name 'Itsuri' ring any bell?"

Ienari blinked, looking down. He was thinking, maybe trying to remember something that was just a hop away from his memory. Katsu, on the other hand, had just darkened.

"It's that beetle, then." He said before standing, taking his laptop and going away.

"I… I have heard this name, but I can't remember."

Reborn nodded. "Before your mother's death, did your brother have a best friend? Someone he even took home, sometimes?"

It was like seeing a lightbulb light up. "Yeah! That's him!" He looked up. "He was nii-san's friend. He met Itsuri during high school, when mom… When mom was still not ill." Ienari frowned. "They were more than friends, weren't they…" He didn't wait for an answer. "I remember that nii-san truly treasured their relationship, but now that you mention it… I didn't notice in the aftermath, with mom's death and that man's presence, but Itsuri never came back." He looked up at his tutor and guardian.

Reborn held the gaze. "He was the one that sold your brother to police."

Ienari gaped. "Wha…"

"From what I've heard, Tsuna trusted this man to the point of confiding in him. He used the chance, instead of helping him. Thus why your brother is now a member of that Division."

"B-but… Why?"

The hitman shrugged. "To climb the ranks."

"No, not that… I mean… How did he take nii-san to their side?"

"Dame-Nari." He glared. "Technically, your brother killed your mother. If the thing came out, what would have happened to you?"

Fon covered his mouth with a sleeved hand, eyes narrowly open and focused on the table. Colonello tch-ed and snorted. Ienari looked down, biting his lower lip. Oh, it was a family thing. Why had the boy not been troubled, not even once, with Reborn's continuous craziness?

"So… What now?"

Reborn barely resisted the urge to shoot him. "You're starting to get repetitive." He sighed. "We wait. If the info on his location was wrong, then we don't have a chance in finding him. You've all seen the effort we've put in finding that hotel, and it is truly one used by undercover agents."

"I see." Fon said. "We wait for them to move."

"You've heard something about that, kora?"

The hitman nodded, a smirk resurfacing. "They want to raid the Inheritance Ceremony."

* * *

Tsuna checked his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing a pristine black suit with a white shirt. The collar was neat, but the buttons on it were free, leaving his neck and part of his collarbones to be seen. Not that the hickeys were visible, fortunately. In that case he would have used Mist flames. The black tie was loose, but didn't give the idea of untidiness. The jacket had a hood to hide his hair.

It was not an uniform, but the Division always nagged him to wear formal clothes. Even for battles… They fought Mafia but they also dressed the same way, which… What the hell? No sense at all. Itsuri's fault, he knew, because, before his joining, they used to wear casual clothes to blend better with the crowds. At any given time, no one could know when an emergency could come up or when a golden opportunity to catch Mafiosi could present itself like a nicely wrapped up gift.

He had a disturbing idea about why, though. At his mother's funeral, he'd worn a suit. One Katsu-san had gifted him, finely tailored. He still had it in his closet. That day, Itsuri couldn't rip his eyes away from his figure, even though they'd just broken up thanks to his coward betrayal.

Reborn was much, much better.

Maybe he should tell that to the man. He'd only mentioned him being better at sex, uhm… Yes, he would. Their relationship wasn't only physical, after all, and, even though the hitman was a lustful mass of desire and possessiveness – he could _not_ be turned on, he had a meeting, so he crushed the image his mind supplied for later, alone judgement –, Tsuna knew there was more. Something that was barely blooming, but it was there and… He couldn't help but feel happy about it. Stupidly happy.

With a deep breath, he erased every feeling from his face and wore the silver mask. It was plain, to distinguish him from the others.

He took his new phone and silenced it, putting it in one of his pockets, and pulled down the jacket's sleeves over the white shirt's ones. With a last check, Tsuna hid his gun in the holster in the jacket and left the hotel's room, locking the door. He gave the key to the receptionist on his way out, telling her that he was to come back in some hours.

There was a black car waiting for him outside. He entered without greeting the driver. The man pulled off to the meeting's place silently. There was no need for useless chat. No one in their Division, new or veteran, did small talk.

Since 'joining', Tsuna had only received mockery, insults or silent treatment. He had never indulged the idiots that kept doing the first two, but showed his appreciation for the last category. Very few. The main squad was plainly awful to get along with. In fact, they didn't. The most of a conversation he'd ever had with them was threatening to kill them if they didn't shut the fuck up. Much like the day he'd… he'd shown his betrayal to Ienari.

They kept on calling him a murderer, as Itsuri did, but didn't gain the reaction they wanted. He didn't care anyway. The only thing that mattered to him was his brother's life. Though, now…

Tsuna had never been egoistic. Well, at least, he hoped so… Anyway, things had changed since that first day of being shackled. Someone new was trying to be part of his life and… And Tsuna wanted Reborn, too. Was this egoistical of him? He just… It was the first time in _years_ he wanted something so strongly… And that man… That man had become too precious a presence in his life by then. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want Reborn to belong to someone else.

Tsuna wanted the hitman for himself.

Yes. It was an egoistic thought. It truly was…

The car stopped and the agent stepped out, closing the jacket's buttons. In front of him was an unsuspicious-looking building. Grey walls, four floors, few closed windows. The entrance door was made of metal and glass. With a soft sigh, the brunette strode forward and opened it, getting inside. The car had already disappeared and he could see another rapidly approaching.

He walked down the long corridor and chose the fourth door on his right, closing it behind him and climbing down the stairs to the elevator. He went in, pushing the fifth button and feeling the shift in the air as he started going down.

This building was one the Division often used for Emergency meetings and frequently for normal ones. The one about to begin was not because of an emergency, but about their next step to take. Not only his Division's highest echelon's members, but also the Ministries of Defence of the countries related to possible plans, which meant: Italy, Japan and Russia. The latter was involved because of the many allies of Vongola that lived there.

If need be, he had to play his cards right.

The elevator stopped with a bling sound and Tsuna strode forward without missing a step. There were guards in suits at every door of the larger corridor. He checked his silver, thin mask was in place, just to be sure. It was not a precaution, but a rule for these events. Even though there were eminent personalities of countries' Government, the Division worked outside of them – beside, very rarely – and there was no reason for them to know the agents' true identities.

Tsuna came to a halt in front of a double door made of metal. The two guards nodded at him when he showed the ID card with his code name and serial number. They opened the door with a hidden button and the brunette entered. A large room greeted him. There were several chairs around a squared table and a few men already sitting down. His squad was there, too, everyone minus Itsuri.

Joe was a lean short man, amicable with everyone but Tsuna, and overly annoying. His tie was purple, no real link to Flames' usage, though. His silver mask had a stylized fox's shape on the right side. He was making a paper plane on the table, playing with everyone's patience by tapping his feet on the floor.

Poki was rather bulky and tall, impatient when it came to a mission and completely unapproachable. His tie was blue and an eagle beak was on the mouth part of his mask. He was leaning on the farthest wall with crossed hands, closed eyes, probably ignoring everything and everyone.

Dimitrovich was the nice one, one of the few that gave him the silent treatment. His tie was green, he was medium tall and muscular. His mask had butterfly wings on the cheeks. He was sitting opposite Joe and writing on a paper, probably a report.

Tsuna held back a sigh and chose one of the other tables against the walls to lean on. Fortunately, no one addressed his arrival. The Ministries, that didn't need to hide their identities, were yet to show up. There were, however, some young men that seemed secretaries or bodyguards, maybe sent in advance just in case. It was to be expected.

He observed them, crossing his arms. A fat one was typing on a laptop, not really a thing to do in that place. Whatever he was working on, there were men trained in being spies in the same room, was he so stupid? Another was reading a magazine while 'subtly' observing his surroundings. One more was tapping on a gun holster on his belt. He had sunglasses covering his eyes and Tsuna could see the black earphone in one of his ears.

Slowly – too slowly, Tsuna had been right on time – men came in. Itsuri was one of the last, half-an-hour later. He eyed the brunette, that didn't dignify him of a glance, before taking a chair for himself to sit in. Ten minutes more and the Ministries showed up.

Giorgio Mangiacomo was a muscular man with thick black moustache and short messy hair. He wore thin glasses with a blue frame on azure soft eyes and a midnight blue suit. Ryoutaro Matsumoto, instead, needed to follow a good diet to get rid of that fat. His sweaty skin pooled on his almost inexistent neck. His hair was greasy and he couldn't even see the eyes' colour. His suit seemed clean, at least. Aleksandr Vorobyov was tall and lean, his brown suit perfectly worn and his blonde hair combed back neatly. His small eyes were grey and sharp.

The three, that had already exchanged pleasantries as they had come in together, sat in line at the table, on the room's side from which they could see everyone. Tsuna didn't move an inch, not even to look at them better. The others from his Division straightened a bit. He wanted to scoff.

"I see everyone is here. Good, good…" Matsumoto smirked.

A thought suddenly hit Tsuna. He'd never really interested himself in politics and such, but… Itsuri had climbed the ranks and obtained his position by blackmailing the brunette. It wasn't exactly something correct or doable by law… How curious.

"Yes. We can start." That smile was kind, yes, but Italian men, especially politicians, were known for their craftiness.

"What have you to say about that failure, Teschi (Skulls)." Ah, Russians… One either loves them or hates them. Tsuna smiled behind the mask.

Itsuri was the one to answer. "Two external squads of Mafiosi were on stand-by all around the area, unknown to everyone."

"Unknown?" Mangiacomo arched an inquisitive brow. "To the elite spy squad, praised all over the world?"

"Since when has this Division become so incompetent." Vorobyov commented.

Obviously, Itsuri saw red. " _Incompetent_?"

The Russian looked up from a folder he'd just put on the table. "Are you deaf aside being unworthy of leading this Division?"

Tsuna could _not_ chuckle. Instead, he sighed. If no one stopped that idiot, he would cause a war with words alone. He straightened, clearing his throat and thus earning all the attention. This had already happened in the past years, during other meetings. And, as always…

"Are we here to lose precious time by blaming faults, or to devise a plan against the World's most dangerous criminal organization?" He walked to the table, but didn't sit. "I hope the latter."

Vorobyov smiled, it barely reached his eyes, spreading his arms on his sides in the manner of a bow. "Of course, we're here to be productive."

"Then we should get this thing done, Vorobyov-dono." Matsumoto added.

Tsuna didn't like the gleam in the Russian's eyes, like any other time they met and this happened. "I suppose we already have some ideas."

"In fact…" Mangiacomo took a folder from his suitcase and put it on the table. "We've been informed that Vongola Nono's condition is worsening by the day."

"He is quite old, about time."

Vorobyov nodded. "And?"

"There's a rumour about the Inheritance Ceremony."

It was like a massive rock had ruined an entire town in front of their eyes without making any sound. Those two words, that grand event, the perspective of having everyone they wanted to put behind bars reunited all in one place… For someone.

Now, Tsuna was having second thoughts on a few of them.

"That's why we, specifically, have been summoned." Matsumoto said, breaking the stunned silence.

Itsuri crossed his legs. "We don't think it's safe to strike them during the Ceremony. We're too few to counter them when they have so many allies."

Reborn's plan was already coming along. He adored that man, seriously.

"But it's the best opportunity. After the fiasco at the Scramble Battl–"

"It wasn't a fiasco, it was–"

"Irrelevant." Vorobyov interrupted Itsuri and Mangacomo's beginning duel. "What matters now is that we can't wait for an opening as good as the Scramble Battles anymore. The balance is already precarious as things are now, we need to strike and time is a luxury we do not have anymore."

Straight and concise. Nicely said.

"We don't have the men to do such a thing!"

"As I see it, we only need a solid plan." Mangiacomo sighed, opening the folder and passing some papers around. "For now, my undercover agents have come to know some details, but not everything." It was a good part of what Reborn had told him a month prior, after that make-up sex… though, they had not really fought. "It is to take place in Italy, more precisely in a Mansion lost in the Apennines, we still don't know the exact location. Nothing is sure about the date, but several rumours has spread about it. Most of them is placed between 14th August and 26th September. We would bet on 9th September, but circumstances are not that kind on us."

"This says…" Matsumoto licked his thumb and turned page. "… that CEDEF won't attend."

Giangiacomo nodded. "Apparently, the to-be Vongola Decimo, even if blood-related to Sawada Iemitsu, doesn't get along with his own father. The tutor appointed to the boy is of the same opinion and Vongola Nono himself is having a hard time keeping the peace up."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on the table and letting the papers fall on it. This was too much. Too many info. Something stank here. He had to ask Reborn about it. Either the Italian Secret Services had infiltrated Vongola thoroughly or… _Oh_.

"We know about that. Sawada Iemitsu has never truly cared about his sons."

"Sons? There are two?"

"Were." Itsuri threw the papers away. "We can't fight Vongola _and_ its allies on our own. This has not changed. However…" There was a sigh. "Through a coordinated action between the Secrete Services of your countries and us… It may be possible."

"It has to be." Vorobyov talked again. "As I said, we have no more time." He paused, crossing his arms. "Correction, _you_ have no more time. In the past seven years, this Division has done nothing more than reap failure after failure."

"That's ou–"

"Chronologically. Worcester's disastrous kidnap of John Connor. Berlin's shameful demonstration of ineptitude during an undercover mission. Spain's failure in stopping an illegal shipment of organs. _Russia_ 's blatant idiocy in letting a boy lure your squad into a trap. Do I have to go on?"

Tsuna held a hand up. "That's enough." Everyone minus his 'colleagues' and the secretaries turned to him. "It's clear we have to prove our worth, am I mistaken here?"

Mangiacomo cleared his throat, eyes becoming almost… careful. "Yes. I'm afraid no one's happy about your lack of success. My Government almost voted against letting you have the free pass in our country, this year."

"I second that."

"Now now…" Matsumoto gave a light chuckle. "I think we are putting too much pressure on them. No one's perfect and they had their unfair share of bad luck." He waved a fleshy hand. "For instance, that illegal shipment turned out to be directed to Africa and the local police was able to stop the entire organ's traffic and find that there was another handled by the same men about weapons."

"A failure is a failure even when their faces are saved by someone else." Vorobyov almost snarled. "Anyway, to address the matter at hand, I'll help this operation by stalling Vongola's allies. It won't be easy, but I'll do what I can."

"On my side, I will lend you manpower, as much as you need and as long as it's doable. Being it my country, it is just expected of me to do this much."

"Japan will give you weapons and equipment. The Ceremony won't be held here, that's as far as I can go."

Tsuna smirked behind the mask. Easier than expected.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	16. 16 – Breaking Down

**Now, now... Whatever are they plotting, who knows... Not me :P I know nothing. Eheh.**

 **Wow, just next chap and then there's the bonus chapter and this adventure will end :/ I have contrasting feelings about it. Uhm...**

 **Rydia** : It was Monday xD Thanks!

 **AnimeFreak** : Thank you!

 **Guest** : Ehehe... Who knows... :P Thanks!

 **animeanimal** : Thank you! Don't worry :D I'm glad it's back! And do rest :)

 **Sakihinata** : Uhuhuh... Do not die, tho... Thanks!

 **Shiho** : :D Thank you!

 **SakuraKoi** : Thanks! xD

 **Words: 4633.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **16 – Breaking Down**

* * *

Ienari was so not ready for this.

…

Like, hello? He wasn't even an adult, how did they expect him to inherit a _Mafia Famiglia_? Fake as it may be, he still felt like being thrown into a den of sharks. Because, let's face it, sooner or later Ienari would have to do this thing, and it won't be fake anymore.

There will be real allied Famiglie. His Guardians will really be in direct danger. He will really inherit the mantle… But his brother will be there with him.

And that was final.

Ienari had to do this.

The Inheritance Ceremony had to take place on the 7th day of September, in Abruzzo, somewhere around the city named Chieti. There was a mansion lost in the woods, often used for official events held by Vongola. Reborn had been adamant in setting everything up just like the real deal.

What changed from it were two or three things, like the absence of their allies – that would have acted as if angry about the chosen Decimo – and the heavy Mist Flames' duvet covering the entire mansion. Mukuro and Chrome were doing their best and would go on until they were satisfied, which meant even until the set day came, because they were _that_ thorough.

Ienari knew that they cared about his brother and himself, deep inside. Even Hibari had come without making a fuss. He'd seemed _eager_ , even. And he'd brought weapons… Katsu-san's 'presents'. Fon and Colonello had tagged along silently, not needing to be invited.

Currently, the whole group was already in the Avellana mansion. His tutor-guardian had insisted on moving immediately, as in two weeks before the plan got in motion. He didn't know its details – better yet, he knew _nothing_ about it – but his Intuition told him to trust the man. Hard not to when he'd understood to what length he would go to take his brother back.

It was… Ok, Ienari was having a hard time accepting it and pushing it down for later, _better_ judgment. He didn't have anything against his brother being in a relationship, neither with him being gay or something – he even didn't like putting his brother into a category, because that meant considering homosexual people as _different_. Tsuna-nii had taught him everyone was equal to the other.

No, the problem was… another altogether.

It probably lied in himself. Reborn was good for his brother, he was strong, reliable, caring when he wanted to be… But Ienari couldn't help but feel a pang in his stomach at the thought of… of his brother going away. Drifting away.

"Wake up, Dame-Nari."

A green mallet hit his head, making his face fall painfully on the table. He shrieked and whined at the pain, but said nothing. Reborn went to sit in front of him in the dining room. Ienari closed his eyes and checked the Flames all around, finding once again that everyone was safe and sound, doing their business.

"You're a worrywart."

"Sue me…"

"Are you sure you want to keep being disrespectful."

Ienari straightened, resulting in slight dizziness hitting him. "No, sorry." He didn't want to train anymore that day, thank you.

Reborn smirked. "Good. What's on your mind, Dame-Nari."

Curious how his tutor's questions were never posed as _questions_. "Nothing."

"Don't insult me. I can recognize a lie."

Ienari blinked, pausing. "Does that… Does that mean he never lied to you?"

The hitman stopped polishing his gun and sharply looked up at him, making the boy flinch. "Vongola's Intuition is stronger than my instincts as a hitman, Dame-Nari. Think everything through before formulating hypothesis."

Why another riddle… He held back a wail and put his chin on his crossed arms, pouting. Vongola's, as in _his_ Intuition… So, he would have noticed a lie? His brother had _never_ lied to him? How was that even possible… Tsuna-nii had been an undercover agent since their mom's death… How had he pulled that off?

"How…?"

"He simply didn't tell you, as he didn't tell anyone else. He was not allowed to tell and no one had any idea to ask about it."

That… that was damn right…

"Don't think about it too much, your brother wanted it to be that way."

"I should have noticed it." Ienari said over his tutor's last words. "What kind of brother am I if… If I can't take care of Tsuna-nii, as much as he has taken care of me?"

Reborn fell silent for some long seconds… then _sighed_. It was unnatural and made the boy want to flee, but also unsafely curious.

"He knows how to hide his emotions – much better than you." Ienari ducked his head at the invisible jab. "It's not your fault." Here, the hitman clenched his teeth, looking aside. "We'll have our _revenge_ when our plan starts."

"Ah… about that… Can you tell me exactly what it's about?"

Reborn looked at him with a growing smirk. "It's a trap."

* * *

"It _must_ be a trap."

Those words, he'd heard thousands of times already. Exaggerating as it may seem, his patience had just run out, so the number may be quite correct.

"Itsuri, you can finally shut up and carry your sorry ass _outside_ of my room or I will deliver it in a corpse's bag right into a concrete pillar, and I'll enjoy every second of it."

Tsuna turned a page of the book he was reading, not moving his gaze from the flow of relaxing words. Nothing like a good fantasy story to calm his soul. Thinking about it, reading was a luxury he indulged only on Sundays, when he finished cleaning up the house in time. Damn… Was someone cleaning it at all?

"You're too uncaring about this."

The brunette glanced once at the other, that was leaning on a wall near the door of his hotel room. "Because I have so many choices right now, haven't I." If the idiot was trying to irk him into an assassination, he was gaining a torture session instead.

"You used to go against each and every plan I–"

"Those were yours and plainly stupid, see where they've taken you." He turned another page, this Mon man was getting along rather well with the villain, interesting. "From a respected Division that worked alone, outside of others' jurisdictions, to a looked down organization of some sort that has to follow the orders of Defence's Ministries." Ah, he is not exactly a 'villain'… Ok, these two had to end up together. "Good job, Boss, you managed the impossible."

A bang and the desk got destroyed by a rather angry punch. Tsuna looked over at the splinters on the floor and embedded in the walls with an arched brow, but not that surprised. Itsuri had always been easy to anger. Really, more than a Boss, he could be used as a tool–… Oh. _Oh_. He held back a smirk. _That_ was what was happening behind the curtains, wasn't it.

"Congrats, you just won against an innocent piece of furniture. Satisfied now?"

With a flicker of his wrist, Tsuna slapped away the punch to his face, that instead cracked the wall behind his bed.

"How very mature of you. What do you want, Itsuri."

The arm at his left slowly disappeared and the man groaned loudly. "I want to know what you think about this." Each word was hissed.

"Well… I'll begin by saying I'm only a shackled poor soul and not your advisor." Tsuna turned another page, Mon was going to fall for the villain, surely. "This plan is probably more dangerous than yours in the past years, but we don't have many choices. We have to go along with it or we'll be unemployed… Wait, is there some kind of insurance? I've already lost a job, you know…" Itsuri was about to throw a snarky comment, but the brunette went on before he could breathe. "It could be a trap, Reborn isn't one to let so many info out in the open and certainly not to overlook a spy. We should be careful, of course, but we're going to Italy either way."

"… Your lover." Tsuna didn't even blink. "Could very well be a trap to lure _you_ out. To know where you are."

 _Too late for that_. "Could be. I can't know that. My cover has been blown because of your inadequateness and I know nothing about their plans now."

This time, the brunette let the book fall on his crossed legs as the man took hold of his wrists. He kept reading, though. He didn't want to look up, his Intuition was telling him not to.

"And how can I be sure of that?"

Tsuna arched a brow and moved his gaze in front of him, at the man that was trying to tower over him and failing miserably. "How could I know about anything, this is the right question. I have barely moved from this room, and only for that meeting you are so worked up about. My phone is under control – I know, I'm not an idiot, Itsuri – and the entrances to this hotel are heavily guarded. What else do you want?"

Wrong question, sadly.

"You."

Before he knew it, Tsuna had already bitten down harshly on the lower lip moving on his own. He tasted blood and spit it on the floor, holding onto the hands that let go of his wrists after a howl of pain. The brunette headbutted the fucker with all the strength he could muster and didn't lose hold on the other yet. He lifted a leg and kicked him _right there_ , making him wail like a little girl. With the other limb, he pushed the man off of him and on the floor. Tsuna jumped off the bed to stomp on Itsuri with his feet fiercely, his eyes ablaze.

" **You have no right to do that**!" He yelled, taking one of his arms and twisting it on his back. "Don't you dare, piece of shit! I won't yield what I have left of my freedom to the likes of _you_!" Tsuna forced him up from the floor and all but threw him out of his room, right against the opposite wall. "Show your face before me once more outside of official circumstances… and you're **_dead_." **He closed, and locked, the door with a loud slam.

The brunette brushed a hand on his lips, his face showing disgust as he saw the blood on it. He went to the bathroom, sending a sorry glance to the book on the floor near his bed. He washed his face five times, getting rid of the blood, but something else was _still on his skin_ , it itched uncomfortably, it left him an unpleasant feeling… He groaned and decided to take a shower.

He knew it was illogical, but he was panicking and hysteric. This was just his breaking point. Not only the betrayal, but also the disrespect… He felt warm tears on his cheeks, mixed with the cool water of the shower.

It was just… unfair… He had done his bad things, but… He didn't deserve any of this…

Tsuna got out, dried his body and left his hair wet, going to fall on the bed face-first. His stomach and chest felt like a million of nasty knots. He felt… guilty… and…

The brunette took the phone hidden in a hole cut on the mattress's head. He turned it on and used the first speed-dial as soon as it found line. The beep was only one. There was no sound on the other side, just a steady breath, silent compared to his shaky and rapid intake of air. He still had to take back his control, he needed–

"You are… What has _he_ – Tsuna, calm down, it's fine, you have to breathe slowly… Yes, like that… Slowly…"

The brunette did as told, closing his eyes. He relaxed his limbs, sprawled face-up on the bed. The dark, soothing voice over the phone did wonders on the knots in his body. A single, last tear slid down his cheek on the pillow and he sighed in relief.

"S-sorry… I–sorry…"

"Tsuna… There's no reason for you to apologize."

"It's just–" A sudden hiccup escaped his lips. "I…"

"You broke down." Reborn's soft voice helped him. "I understand, it's not a problem, Tsuna… Breathe."

He did. Again, he let the hitman's voice guide him. This had never happened before…

"What have you done to me…" His voice was low, a bit hoarse and emotional, when he finally succeeded in letting it out.

There was silence on the other line for a few moments. "I should be asking that to you." A sigh. "Just hurry up and come here, ok?"

Tsuna's lips formed a small smile. "Ok…"

"And you'll tell me _everything_."

Well… "Not now?"

"… I have a feeling I'll destroy the mansion if you do."

This earned Reborn a chuckle. "Then, I'll make you _see_ what happened… It will be a sight to behold."

Silence. "I _swear_ , Tsuna… You'll be my end."

He laughed at that, making it fade to a light giggle. "Thank you…"

"… Anytime. I'll hear from you in some days."

"Yes. Stay safe."

"You, too."

Tsuna ended the call with a soft sigh. Wow. He was falling so fast… Or… Had he, already?

* * *

Reborn watched Leon slide back on his shoulder and massaged his forehead, hiding his eyes. This was _highly_ distracting. He had never thought he would be so… so _taken_ by a single man. He didn't consider it a bad thing, but… It was dangerous. He felt possessive, angry because someone had dared to make his lover cry. He wanted to rip whoever it had been to pieces with his bare hands. He wanted to hold Tsuna, not just hush soft words at him to calm him down. He wanted him at his side, _now_.

The hitman sighed and his gaze wondered up, through his loose fingers, to stop at Fon's open and focused eyes. When he'd seen the ID caller, he had not waited a heartbeat to answer, because that phone call had not been planned beforehand, which meant that Tsuna could have been in danger or that something had happened or… Really, _anything_.

He didn't regret taking the call in front of his colleague, though. On one hand, Fon finally knew part of the truth, on the other, he had been able to successfully calm down his lover. He didn't even feel embarrassed about it, to be frank.

"I see…"

Reborn let his hand fall on his lap, checking that they were still alone in the room. Thankfully, the door to the small library was closed, there was no one else and the chessboard didn't look tampered.

"Yes. You are fully able to put all the pieces together."

"How is he?"

That was not he first question he'd expected… He should have. "You heard. Maybe it's my fault."

"You calmed him down, and I think it's not your fault, but your merit."

Reborn arched a brow behind the rim of his fedora, but the other could still see it. "I don't follow."

Fon smiled, eyes closing again. "My opinion is that, in the past years, he has never been able to truly let it go. Always keeping his façade for his brother, always working without stop, always strengthening up to shoulder such burdens… However, he has let you in, Reborn." He shook softly his teacup. "He has let you know his true self, his weaknesses. On an instinctive level, he has become more open and he thinks he _can_ be weak, for once."

The hitman scratched his chin in thought. "He is relying on me, in few words."

Fon lifted a hand to Leon. "That call testified it. He's called you during a break-down, he knew he needed you, he wanted _you_." He moved a piece on the chessboard. "Tsunayoshi is, basically, accepting what you want to give him, he's accepting your intentions and answering to them."

Reborn didn't even try to hold back the winning smirk conquering his lips. It made sense, perfectly. His friend was right, Tsuna had accepted this, at least instinctively. But he knew the man was aware of what this call meant for both. Woah… He may be even too ready to think about… That other feeling.

"You're being stubborn, my friend."

"… Responsibly."

"Maybe." Fon paused, then shrugged. "You can't stop it forever."

"We'll see."

The martial artist chuckled… and won the game.

* * *

Tsuna had always hated the jet lag. Once they touched ground, he all but disappeared to the designated hotel without deigning Itsuri and the others of a single glance. It was kind of liberating, especially seeing the nasty wound on his lower lip. The others had questioned him about it, receiving only a glare. The brunette was ready to swear he'd seen a limp, too.

The sleep he got was not really restful, but he could do for the day to come. In the meeting held on the jet, they'd received new intel about the Inheritance Ceremony. September 7th, 18:00, Abruzzo. He rose from the comfortable bed and massaged his scalp as he went in the bathroom to take a shower. Vorobyov had reported that Russian Famiglie were not moving too much and that there were rumours they were not happy at all about Nono's choice of heir. Matsumoto had kept his word and the Division was loaded with weapons, Tsuna had chosen a sniper rifle with thermal viewfinder, as usual, but had also picked up two twin guns. Mangiacomo had called Itsuri to pass on the new information and inform them about the presence of several special agents ready to move into action waiting for them at their same hotel.

The brunette had his suspicions about everyone, but had refrained from speaking them aloud. He had no interest in doing that, after all. Let them fall, it was not his fucking business. He would get out of this… He would ask for forgiveness to his brother. If Ienari didn't accept him back, then he would disappear into the darkness and watch over him from there, no matter the cost. Tsuna may not be his Guardian, but he was his family and family never abandons a member.

He got out of the shower and wore his suit, hoodie in place. Fortunately, the Division's minions were too occupied with making everything ready for the plan. He checked the door was not being controlled and opened the window. The night breeze shuffled his messy and slightly wet hair as he used his Flames to propel forward, twin guns in his holsters hidden in the jacket. Landing on the opposite roof, he waited some moments to be extra sure no one was following him. Clear.

Tsuna moved swiftly, without stopping once, towards the pub Reborn had talked about. On the way there, he burned the phone he'd been given, making sure there were only ashes left, and made a mask of Rain Flames to cover his eyes, shadowing them perfectly. The lights of the little town they were residing in were a sea of stars in the darkness of the almost dead night. Few people still lingered around, as it was already 1 a.m.. He fell down a roof into an alley and unbuttoned the hood from the jacket to hide it in a pocket. The brunette combed a hand through his hair, walking out of the alley and into a main road. Two buildings more and he was in front of another alley. He turned and strode forward to stop in front of a brown, metal door.

The man knocked once, paused, then thrice, and waited. A before invisible window slid open on the door and Tsuna showed it a yellow card. Whoever was on the other side let him in. A softly played music drifted into his ears. He walked through the narrow corridor to what seemed to be a comfortable lounge. Many boudoirs were scattered around. A bar was on his left, a man behind it slowly cleaning a crystal wine glass. The furniture was made of wood, the armchairs had red velvet padding. Brown Indian carpets were laid under the boudoirs, making it easy to differentiate the various spaces. Many men in suits and some women with important dresses were already enjoying their night. On the farther, right corner were stairs that led upstairs. Someone was already disappearing upwards.

He swept his eyes over everyone and located a man in a perfect suit with a Sun Flames' mask waiting patiently, a cup of coffee in hand. Tsuna took confident strides to the armchair in front of him and sat gracefully, ignoring the others' glances.

"Good evening, Signor Sole (Mister Sun)."

"Pioggia… (Rain…)" Reborn nodded his head in a greeting, not knowing how his voice was affecting Tsuna. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The brunette smiled softly, crossing one leg on the other and waving at a waiter standing near a wall. "Do I need a reason?"

The hitman paused, watching as the brunette ordered two rounds of rum's shots. "No, you don't." The smile sent his way did wonders to his tense shoulders. "What's new?"

Tsuna hummed, visibly amazed by the speed of the waiter as he'd already brought them the order. "Everything related to the grand event came in time. We're ready to join the party at the best moment, like a surprise gift to our precious host."

"And our friends?"

"They are visibly against this new face. Rumours have spread like an oil stain."

"How unfortunate." Reborn, though, was smirking, delighted, letting go of his empty cup and taking the first shot.

Tsuna did the same, his eyes never straying from the man in front of him, and downed the contents, revelling in the burning feeling in his throat. "I've missed this."

"Then, shall we have a second?"

They drank after making their glasses cling against each other, fingers touching lightly. Instantly, both knew that was _not enough_. They needed more.

"I've rented a room to further discuss our business, if you are so kind to follow me." At that seductive smirk, anticipation ran through Tsuna's blood, that smiled and stood at once.

"But of course, make way."

Reborn gracefully followed his example and led him to the stairs, up to the second floor and through a mahogany, heavy door. Once it was closed, leaving them in thick darkness, both the masks disappeared and Tsuna was suddenly, but expectedly, held on the wall. One hand was on his side, the other on his scalp, a leg in-between his own, a pair of panting lips on his neck.

"Tell me."

Tsuna shivered uncontrollably, eyes closed and head thrown back to give him more space, lifting his hands on the man's waist and fingering the pants in a teasing manner. "He tried to kiss me."

A tug on his hair, not too soft neither too harsh, made him hiss. " _Tried_?"

"He… He pushed his lips on mine… I bit him… I'll let you see my handy work, later."

Reborn straightened, locking gazes with his lover. "You broke down because of that?"

The brunette bit his lower lip, looking down. "I… I don't know why, honestly… I was just…"

Tsuna closed his eyes when the man kissed him softly. Two strong, warm arms enveloped his body and he did the same in a tight embrace. Tears threatened to come down again, but he held them back, like he'd always done.

Reborn detached suddenly, taking hold of his wrists and almost slamming them on the wall. "Don't do _that_."

"That, what…?"

"Don't hide from me, Tsuna." A breath that smelled of rum and coffee ghosted on his left cheek, a nose traveling through his hair. "I want to know. Don't feel ashamed, nor obligated to treat me like a child. I am not your brother, I am your lover. I want to share your burdens, not to see you crumble before my eyes and do… nothing about it."

The brunette felt his insides literally melt, all the knots he hadn't even noticed swept away by a wave of relief and safety. His arms shivered, sliding down the wall as if they had lost all their strength. The hitman's hands were firm on his wrists, still holding him tightly, but then securely draped his back. Tsuna was crying before he could notice the wet shirt pushed on his face. It was silent, barely controlled, but messy and oddly liberating.

Very much unlike some days back, alone in that hotel room, in that prison. He cried and cried, but into a warm, steady chest, held by strong, kind arms that clearly didn't want to let him go. It was almost foreign… When had someone held him like that? Not even Itsuri, back in the days, had showed that much care, that much…

"Thank you, Reborn…" His voice was hoarse, shaky, low.

He heard and felt the following sigh. "Anytime… You know this, right?"

Tsuna pushed Reborn slightly to look up at him. His left hand was on the broad clothed chest while the other went up to cup his cheek. A small smile bloomed on his lips, drawing a soft smirk out of his lover.

"I understand… Will you do the same?"

Reborn lifted a hand to Tsuna's, cradling it softly and leaning in the touch. "I'll try…"

The brunette's smile turned into an all-teeth one. "No can do."

He arched a brow, sneaking the free hand on the man's rear. "Are you sure about that?" He tightened the hold, making the other blush a bit. "I may feel revengeful."

Tsuna pouted. "What for?" His hands shot to the man's neck, fingers ghosting on his skin with a feather-like touch. "I did nothing to earn that." He lifted himself on his hold to reach for his lover's ear and whisper: "But I can think of something, if it gets you to move those lovely lips against my skin and to have you all over me." And he bit down softly on the earlobe right after.

Reborn didn't need more input to place his hands on those hips and grind their fronts together. The loud moan he received and the sweet, wanted friction made him slid the hands on the thighs to lift Tsuna up the wall, nullifying completely the distance between them. The brunette's legs wrapped around him, ankles crossed to keep that position more easily. Reborn clenched his hold on the thighs and attacked the already rosy lips presented right there for him to ravish.

He pushed his hips forward again, swallowing the consequent moan and groaning himself. Their breaths mixed up haphazardly, lips detaching slightly, as clothes became just an annoying hindrance. He bit harshly the collarbone and sucked, looking up to meet Tsuna's gaze.

Lust, desire, arousal, fondness… Reborn licked the hickey with gleaming eyes and sucked again. The brunette moaned, throwing back his head, almost hitting the wall. The hitman, however, slowed his ministrations, massaging the thighs up and down, making his way to the jaw with his tongue and lips, stopping at the man's mouth and taking a deep breath. He searched the other's glazed eyes, that slowly turned sharp again.

They stayed like that for minutes that seemed hours. Reborn let his forehead rest on his lover's one. The men smiled at each other. There were a lot of mute words flying back and forth, exchanged and reciprocated. It was… It was…

They met mid-way in a soft, chaste kiss. Nothing like the ones from moments prior. This felt more… intimate.

"Can I…?" He asked, his breath laboured and his voice husky.

Tsuna just pecked his lips again. "You can."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	17. 17 – Time to go Home

**I'm an idiot. I forgot it's 18 chaps plus the bonus, so we'll have one more chap before the bonus one, I guess you can consider this a pleasant surprise xD One more week for ya! And thanks for everything!**

 **Guest:** Ahaha! Damn right! Thanks!

 **animeanimal:** Thank you! Then give it your all before you can finally get the relax you deserve :) Well, you've read my mistake xD BUT! It's not like I won't write R27 ever again... In fact, I have a lot of stories on the making :) Thank you!

 **Shiho:** :D Thanks!

 **Rydia:** I totally agree! Thank you!

 **Klanglilie:** I totally understand you :) Saying goodbye to a story, knowing you won't read something you enjoy fully is a bit sad, but, as I always say in these circumstances, you've got your imagination :) And I leave a way out in my stories. There are a lot of things or details I leave open for you to guess or imagine :) And thanks, really, I'm happy you like this Tsuna and my story :DI mean xD

 **Arrysa:** Ahahaha! Thank you! Wedding bells? Uhm, who knows :D Surely Reborn is not the type to idle around when he's... ehm... so _taken_ , if you get what I mean xD Thanks again!

 **Words: 3284.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **17 – Time to go Home**

* * *

His patience had dried out the night before, when Takeshi and Hayato had argued over who would have flanked him during the whole party. For two hours. The question that had plagued his mind the entire time had been: can't they just do it together? It was not like Hibari and Mukuro wanted to be let in on that, rather the contrary, and Lambo sure was more interested in keeping his eyes out for when Tsuna-nii would have shown up, like Fuuta and I-Pin.

Reborn had kept going and coming from and to the mansion regularly, almost every evening, while Fon had stayed rooted in one of the libraries, often with a focused gaze and fingers joined, as if in prayer but not quite. Colonello had disappeared. Leon and Lichi didn't stray away from each other, always, _always_ keeping their eyes on Ienari wherever he went. Yes, even in the bathroom.

During the morning of the fated day, the young boy couldn't help but fidget and bite his lower lip, blood seeping through many bruises. Suffice to say, Reborn was not happy about that and threatened him to heal those with his Sun Flames until he died of old age. Knowing the Flames' attribute, Ienari had stopped instantly with his bad habit.

Ryouhei was his usual, loud self as he checked every 5 minutes on Mukuro and Chrome, that were putting the finishing touches to the whole illusion enveloping the mansion. The Division was meant to arrive in the middle of it all, right when the heir would make his first appearance and little speech, so the guests would start pouring, yes, but materializing in the forest, just hidden enough to not make hypothetical spies suspicious about the trap.

He didn't expect, sitting down in the hall with tables and chair that were to welcome the 'guests', to see Varia coming in like they owned the place – they kind of did.

Mukuro and Chrome were exaggerating a bit.

"They're not my illusions, young Sky."

Ienari bit back a shriek, remembering very well Reborn's promised torture if he did. "Mukuro… I swear–Not your illusions…?"

"That's riiiight~!"

"VOOOOOIII!"

"The prince wouldn't have lost this for anything, shishishi…"

"I follow Boss."

"Not paid for it, but worth the show."

Xanxus chose a farther table, sat at the chair and put his feet on the white tablecloth, making Ienari wince. His tutor had been checking on every tiny detail for hours that morning…

Thinking about it… He looked at the watch on his wrist – too expensive, it could make him faint to know the actual price – and smiled. It was almost time. In fact, the door to the Ball Room opened, a butler announced the first guests and Ienari left to prepare the scene with his Guardians. Varia just sat at the same table of their Boss.

* * *

Well, those Mists had surely a talent for art, no doubts. He should have noticed when Chrome had taken a liking to decorate cakes in the café, and she was _good_. Tsuna wondered if he should recruit Mukuro, too. Who knows what could they create together. Just looking at the choice of dresses for the ladies, of flowers for the tables and of colours to go with the different suits worn by men…

"There are a lot of guests."

Itsuri was no good with illusions. The rest of the squad, meh. They would recognize simple ones, but these… These were perfect, detailed, _acting_. It was just impossible that people used to scrambled illusions would recognize such exquisite ones. Tsuna was a Sky and had his Intuition to thank.

"It's Vongola's Inheritance Ceremony, not the birthday of a distant cousin." Poki muttered under his breath – earning a glare – making the eagle beak of his blue mask move a bit.

Currently, the five men were on the edge of the forest, hidden in the crowns of the trees, looking over the lit mansion and through the wide windows. The red velvet curtains were open, pooling at the sides and letting the big hall with tables and a large free place in the centre be plainly visible. It reminded Tsuna of those Vampire's balls held in remote locations… He checked if there were any mirrors and found none. Pity. He liked supernatural, and horror movies, especially to scare his brother with bright ideas. Thinking about it, he hadn't entertained the thought of watching a movie since… Since back then. Wow… There ought to be so many new ones.

"What's Mangiacomo's last text?" Dimitrovich asked behind the mask with green butterfly wings on the cheeks.

Itsuri rolled his shoulders. "His men are already dispatched and will block every escape way once we strike." He took a deep breath before pulling down his mask, a wolf pattern on the left side. "Go to your spots."

Everyone jumped away. Tsuna swiftly hopped on the mansion's roof and scouted for a good place to hide as a sniper. The building had a horseshoe planimetry, with the entrance door in the inner part, a huge fountain in front of it with a gravel path around, where cars were queuing to transport the guests. The hall was on the left side, so he went to the right and searched for a shadowed spot. He hid behind the balustrade and started assembling his rifle. It was a job that always calmed him, but, this time, Tsuna was already relaxed.

He knew what would be the outcome of the evening. His Intuition was not acting up and Itsuri was still his idiotic self. True, the man could be hiding things from him, but it was unlikely. The arrogance and self-esteem – not justified at all – were there, in his eyes, so he was _sure_ they would catch each of Vongola's affiliates.

Dumbass.

They had not caught a single member of the Mafia Famiglia till then. What were the odds? It was plainly obvious this thing was being heavily orchestrated by Vorobyov and Mangiacomo. The Governments wanted the Blazing Skulls out of commission, what was better than throwing them in the den of _the_ lions? It was called MIA – missing in action.

But they were too arrogant to understand that. To feel there was no one in that hall and no one around the forest's premises, blocking the ways out. To have a bad feeling about everything. To see and recognize the clear signs of a trap.

Itsuri had had a suspicion, then he'd fallen back to be the idiot that he was. Tsuna scolded himself again for having accepted such a loser in his life. Thinking about it… His mother had admonished him against that relationship.

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he used a special substance on the viewfinder's glass. He had always talked with his mother. About everything. She'd known he preferred men and that Itsuri was his boyfriend, back then. She had admonished Tsuna a few times, letting the subject drop for her son's happiness in the end. And… the pain and sadness because of her loss had been too heavy to listen to his Intuition, still sealed with his Flames, too.

It had been… freeing, when Reborn had lifted the seal on his Flames. _For chance_. It hadn't happened before for one simple reason: no one had ever questioned his will to take care of his brother. He knew the hitman hadn't done that to irk Tsuna, he didn't hold any grudges. Also, who could escape the World's Greatest Hitman when he _obviously_ had his eyes on his persona?

His mind drifted to the last times they had met, in that club, and blushed with a pout. Differently from the other times – _many_ times –, they had not just… It had not been simple sex. Tsuna was not oblivious, he knew very well that, back home, when he'd still been an 'ally', the main thing going through them had been lust. He accepted it and wasn't going to complain, never, dear God… Reborn was a stallion.

The brunette blushed some more.

In the hotel…? Lust? Yes. Possessiveness? Obviously. Frustration? Got to be blind… There had been something else. Something that had been there the whole time, but buried deep within both the men, hidden and pushed down, too thin. In that room, it had come out, through rage and sex, but it had showed its face. Not really an elephant to address, they had dealt with it together, again and again, without words – not sane ones, anyway.

And the full nights in the club? _Feelings_. They had _feelings_ for each other? It was…

Tsuna sighed, fixing the rifle on the balustrade, and massaged his forehead with his free hand. He couldn't fend off the many what-if's that came with that notion. He'd thought he had dealt with his insecurities way back, but…

Reborn had _asked_ to have… to make love. He had asked for permission. The World's Greatest Hitman. The man Tsuna had already invited in his bed. A man that didn't take no for an answer by _anyone_.

And the brunette had said 'yes'. His blush darkened.

The hitman had been calm, kind, slow. It… It had left Tsuna with a spark in his chest and a tightness in his throat. Pleasant, both of them… He just wanted to be with Reborn again. To brew him coffee. To have some moments in the morning before he went to work and his lover to train his brother. To listen to his voice as he spoke about his day. To take care of Leon when he couldn't bring him together. To be of help to him, to his family…

…

He was fucked, wasn't he?

…

In more ways than one.

Tsuna took a deep breath and let it all out, moving his narrowed eyes aside. He would… He would tell him. He wanted to tell him. He _needed_ Reborn to know.

The brunette positioned his body and cradled his rifle, looking through the viewfinder. He located his squad's members at their positions… and the traps right where they were meant to strike. He'd done a good job as a spy, for once, hum? It was strange.

He didn't feel the slightest morsel of regret, this time.

Whatever. His duty was to cover them in case things went wrong. Truly, he would not lift a finger on the trigger. He would appear once things settled down.

… Wait. What was the _real_ Varia doing there?

* * *

Ienari shuffled in his spot and looked around nervously. He truly appreciated everything his Guardians had done, and had told them so, but he simply couldn't wait anymore… and, at the same time, he didn't know what to expect.

Chaos. Yes, that was a given, this was _Reborn_ 's plan.

Fights. He wanted to personally beat at least one of them to a pulp.

Destruction. It came with his family, to be honest.

Paperwork. It was becoming a menacing presence in his life.

Reconciliation… He wanted this, his purpose. To be reunited with his brother and have him come back home… But… What if… Tsu-nii could have changed… Maybe he didn't want to…

 _He could be tired of taking care of me… Maybe of my presence… Maybe he is better where he is… Maybe it's calmer and he has not to deal with Mafia and… And he is free of these problems…_

What if he already found another family? Or another job? Another home? What if he didn't want to be with Ienari? Did Tsuna hate him already? Because of their father, maybe? What if he disappe–

The teen shrieked and whined at the sudden pain on his head.

"Wake up, Dame-Nari. It's almost time." His tutor had just appeared out of nowhere and had read his mind, probably… "No probably. Stop overthinking and act, instead."

He pouted. Then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it all out. When his eyelids were lifted, his orbs shone a golden hue.

"Ok."

Reborn hummed at his side. "Good." He brought his right wrist up to look at the watch. "Two minutes and you go in."

Ienari looked again through the spyhole on the door. Past it, the illusions and Varia were enjoying their stay and waiting for Decimo to come. Xanxus was downing barrels and barrels of wine. Squalo kept picking fights with the illusions, yelling profanities and actually hitting some just for the fun of it. Viper had a laptop on the table, fingers barely straying from the keyboard to eat appetizers. Levi had his eyes closed, seemingly dozing off. Belphegor was playing with his knives, some 'slipping' from his hold to embed themselves in the opposite wall. Lussuria was harassing some men. The illusions were well-done and played like puppets with strings, going along Varia's provocations or simply acting like normal guests to an Official Party.

He glanced at Reborn, that nodded, and pushed the door open. Everything turned to him, Varia ignored him. Ienari walked down the staircase, white cape with golden linings fluttering on his back. He stopped in the middle and spread his arms with a short bow.

"Welcome, my guests, to Vongola mansion, and thank you for your attendance." He paused, surveying the room, palms sweating in the gloves. "My name is Sawada Ienari and I will be your host for tonight, as you all will be witnesses to the renowned Inheritance Ceremony." Soft murmurs swirled in the room. "Let me introduce you my Guardians."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Lambo and the illusions of Hibari and Mukuro came in, stopping behind him. Ienari offered their names and positions, plus some past achievement… All made up. He tried to be concise and quick, as Reborn had instructed him. It was, after all, like training for the future real deal.

"Now, please, enjoy the night, get to know us and let's wait for Don Vongola Nono."

A low applause reverberated through the room as everyone took their places at the tables and the orchestra started playing again. Some couples began to dance around to the rhythm, but Ienari wasn't focusing. He stopped Gokudera's worried words and pointed to the lights on the far up ceiling.

A black-out followed.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't say he minded chaos. It was fascinating to observe, especially if the ones getting blown by it were his colleagues… Oh, no, his _ex_ -colleagues.

Screams and shouted orders came through the intercom but he unloaded the rifle on the balustrade and stood, dusting off his pants. With a strong kick, he jumped to the hall and entered through a broken window. There was smoke, it was still dark, but he could direct his feet towards his lover with no hassle. An arm sneaked on his waist, a hand settled on his hip. He took off the mask and answered to the soft peck with closed eyes.

The hold disappeared after a while, when the lights finally flickered on. The illusion had fallen, the guests not there anymore – Varia not included as they were enjoying beating people around. Instead, the tables were thrown over, the food wasted on the floor, his ex-squad held down by several men in black. They were livid, masks broken in a million pieces lost in the whole mess.

" _You_!" Such rage…

Tsuna smiled down at Itsuri. "Yes, _me_."

"You _sold_ us!"

The brunette hummed, still at Reborn's side. "To be truthful, the _world_ sold you. Don't tell me you didn't notice…"

The idiot just gritted his teeth. The others were exchanging glances of sudden understanding.

"Your failures as a leader led the squad to its demise. You were right, it was a trap… thought up by the Defence Ministries." Tsuna sighed. "I just used it." His eyes hardened, cold as the Arctic's rocks. "You played your cards, but you didn't know how to do it right."

Itsuri was too angry to listen. "You'll pay for this! You belong to us! You won't eve–"

Maybe he'd been doomed at the word 'belong'. Tsuna blinked, surprised to look at the one that had just kicked his ex against the wall.

"My _brother_ is not your _property_!"

He'd never seen Ienari so angry. It almost scared him. Reborn chuckled darkly at his side, fedora's rim hiding his eyes. Tsuna didn't know what to do.

"Well… we've been played… Nice move, Murd–uh, lad." Deadly glares made Dimitrovich correct himself.

Joe huffed, relaxing in the hold keeping him down. "Enjoy your freedom, I guess."

"What the fuck! Let me go! You filthy murderer!"

Joe, too, was sent flying, by Reborn this time. Tsuna, however, didn't have time to enjoy the sight. In a flash, he was in front of his brother, using his hand to shield him from a knife, that pierced his limb, blood flying around and seeping through the wounds on either side of his hand.

"Tsu-nii…!"

It hurt like hell, but the rage was overwhelming. He placed a foot on Itsuri's face, which was already wounded from his bite, with strength he didn't know he could muster, but didn't let go of the knife and the hand that had pierced his own, making the man cry in pain. His wound hurt, too. He let go and the weapon that was still in his hand. Tsuna plunged it out, blood falling in waves. He put the blade on the bastard's throat, cutting the skin.

"Do not dare to land a hand on my family, scum."

His eyes were golden, dark caves. Itsuri swallowed, making the knife cut deeper. Two men pushed him to the ground as Tsuna threw the weapon against Joe, embedding it on the wall few inches away from his head.

"Same goes for you."

Two hands grabbed his own and lifted it. He looked at his lover's worried and angry eyes. Sun Flames coated his wound, making the pain diminish. Tsuna moved his gaze to his brother, that was looking at Itsuri as if he was a shitty demon. The boy then looked at him as Reborn stopped the bleeding and started tending to the flesh.

Tsuna took back his hand to welcome Ienari's hug. A wide smile, along with silent tears, broke on his face as he tightened the embrace. It was like coming back home. He'd missed his brother so much, yet he was just realizing it.

"I'm sorry, Ienari." He said, letting him go to look at his tear-filled eyes. "You probably won't ever forgive me, I understand, ju–"

He was tackled again at his midsection. Ienari's orbs made Tsuna shut up.

"I don't care! You always did what was best, you always put me first, you always kept your promise with mom, you went as far as to grant her last wish! You protected me from _them_ , you dealt with _this_ on your own for me, you brought this burden on your shoulder for so many years!" He stopped a moment to take a breath and calm down. "You did nothing but show you loved me, so shut up and come back home… Please…"

He started crying, hiding his face in Tsuna's black jacket. The brunette was stunned for some instants, hit by such words… His arms hugged Ienari back, smiling out of pure happiness.

"I want nothing more."

Of course, the touching moment got broken by the usual chaos of his brother's Guardians.

"What an extreeemeeee reunion!"

"Shut up, turf-top! Don't you see Juudaime is busy!" Gokudera-kun was hiding away.

"Maa maa, Hayato…. Are you crying?"

"Kufufufu… Little Storm is moved."

"Mukuro-sama…"

"Omnivore. My father expects you in a week."

"Tsu-nii!" A chorus of three voices, then another tackle and Tsuna was laying on the floor, attacked by _four_ kids in total.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**


	18. 18 – Acceptance

**So, we're at the end :) It's been a fun ride :) I'll publish the bonus chap sometime this week :) Then, I'll focus on a MaLu, so that my followers will be happy (I hope xD). And then, another R27, hum? :D**

 **Arrysa:** Ahaha! Reborn sure is the possessive type, but he also treasures Tsuna and his feelings, so he respects him :) That's the final result I wanted out of their relationship. It's not simple, they share... a huge and _important_ bond :D Thanks! And no prob, I always answer :)

 **animeanimal:** Oh my, I think you're mistaken xD This is not an mpreg (not right now), the fourth child was Ienari, that was behaving like one xD I'm sorry though, it's not that good a cliffhanger if you clear that misunderstanding... Honestly, when I wrote that sentence, I thought: yes, Nari is totally a child... Not thought that the fourth could be read as Tsuna's pregnancy, damn... I'm sorry. So, as compensation, I'll let you eat the treats xD And I can promise you I'm not at all done with the R27 fandom. **I'll first take care of a MaLu, because some of my followers are addicts and I need to feed them xD Then I'll wrap up another R27 I have in the making and publish that :)** One thing at a time, in short xD **And, if you want faster and more news, just join my discord server** :) Anyway, thank you! ( **DISCORD SERVER -** discord . gg / jfg7uuk (take off the spaces))

 **Sakihinata:** Thanks! :D

 **Shiho:** Nope xD Thank you!

 **Rydia:** That's awesome! Thanks!

 **Lioness:** Ahaha! I'm glad! Thank you!

 **Words: 2875.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **18 – Acceptance**

* * *

"As you can see, Nariro Itsuri has more than once sold information about Mafia to the higher-ups to gain his standing as leader of Teschi Roventi." Tsuna placed the papers on the table and pushed them to his guest. "In there is everything I've been able to acquire during my stay. I don't think it will let you imprison Matsumoto, but use it at your leisure."

"… Are you sure about this?"

The brunette shrugged, sipping his tea. "Why shouldn't I? He deserves what you're hinting at."

"… Very well. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jagger. Send my blessings to Bermuda and the others."

The man disappeared through a warp gate and Tsuna released a sigh. He looked around and, again, tried to believe it was not just a dream.

It seemed too good to be true. He'd never felt this happy, it was strange. Like walking on the clouds, as he tried to go back to Earth. Then Reborn came, demanded attention, stole a kiss and made him float again. Or Ienari ran to him to make sure he was still back. Or Katsu-san came to check on him with his usual indifference and gave him a leave of another week. Or his lover decided it was time for a 'meal' and ravished him wherever he found him.

One thing was cementing itself in his mind: he sure was loved.

Tsuna stood, brought the two empty cups in the sink and wore a hoodie, leaving the house. He looked at the empty, cerulean sky and smiled a bit. He started his walk, waving at the neighbours that greeted him with wide grins and pats on his shoulders. The brunette arrived at the feet of the low hill and looked at the stairs leading through a small, thick forest. The torii were less imposing than the last time he'd visited, many years prior. Maybe, he _had_ grown some inches.

He climbed them slowly, taking his time to prepare himself for this. He'd procrastinated enough. It was about time… Maybe she hated him because of his useless shame.

There was almost no one walking among the tombstones, only some elders cleaning around for their lost ones. He directed his feet to the farthest west corner.

Things had gone back to normal, after returning home. He'd not yet taken back his workplace, but he would in three days. Word had reached him that Katsu-san was revamping the building and thinking about expanding… in Italy. Which made him hold back a chuckle.

Ienari and his Guardians were going to school, training and hopeful for their future. It was greatly satisfying to see them flourish, grow their own wings. He'd had a word with Tsuyoshi-san, he was proud of his son and happy to see Tsuna again. He'd met his colleagues from the café, too, and they were relieved he was back – to work, because things had been _crazy_ without him.

The pale grey he had chosen, long ago, peaked up through the many stones and the brunette slowed his pace. All too soon, he was in front of deadly engravings.

Sawada Nana

In Memory of a Loving Mother

His eyes were dry. Tsuna knelt in front of the tombstone, his mind completely empty. He continued to trace the words with his gaze, memories resurfacing in quick flashes.

A normal day.

His mom fainting.

The ambulance.

Doctors speaking.

Unending tests.

Excruciating pain.

Cried pleas…

A promise.

 _"Please, Tsu-kun… I know it's a lot to ask you… But I'm tired… And in pain… Who knows how long I will last… And you and your brother will have to sit… through all of it, while I fade away…"_

 _"Mom–"_

 _"I've prepared this…"_

He could still see the papers. The only legal thing that could keep Ienari in Japan, instead of having to go to Italy. Their trump card to freedom… Then his brother all but stated his desire to…

"I failed you…"

 _"Take care of your brother… I know you will do a perfect job, better than–… He can't take Nari… I'm sorry about all of this…"_

Like his mother on that day, tears left burning streaks on his cheeks. "I did a horrible job, mom…"

 _"Silly… You always took care of your brother… You will make it through…"_

"I made him suffer… You warned me and I didn't listen…"

 _"I don't know, Tsu-kun… I don't really like him… But, well, if you do, I'm happy for you!"_

He covered his face with both hands. "I'm sorry…" The tears slid down abundant to pool in his palms. "I betrayed him… I worried him…" His shoulders started shaking as he slowly hunched forward. "I'm the worst big brother on the face of this planet…"

He let it all out. Everything pent up until then, all the leftovers of his encounter in the club with Reborn. He cried and cried, only little sniffs and hiccups disturbing the peaceful atmosphere of the cemetery. It was more emotional and less messy, but he needed it as much as he had back in Italy. Deep down, he knew they were old scars. They were itching and uncomfortable. Everyone had made their best, especially Ienari and Reborn, to show this to him. He knew… but he still felt miserable. And that was not going to fade soon.

Slowly, sniffing, Tsuna uncovered his face and looked at the gravestone. It wasn't in need of a good scrub, thanks to his little brother. Ienari knew, finally, why the brunette didn't want to visit the graveyard on the day of their mom's death… and his own birthday.

He would not get away from it this year, would he…

What with a persistent lover, an overly-attached brother and a growing, affectionate family… Good to be doomed.

Tsuna smiled, wiping his cheeks.

"I'm sorry mom… I'll get myself together and…" He bit his lower lip, clenching the brown pants in his hands. "I would give the world to have you here… To talk to you, and not to a stone… To feel your warmth through one of your choking hugs…" He huffed, amused at the memories. "To tell you all that's happened… To let you see Ienari is growing up… But maybe you are already watching us, right…? Are… are you…?"

His lips trembled and Tsuna let out a short breath. He closed his eyes and slowly calmed down. He needed to be strong.

"I'd show you my lover, I'd like to hear your opinion of him.." He chuckled once. "Maybe you'd agree with me. Do you want to know what I think?" Silence answered him, and a soft breeze drying his cheeks. "I think he is" He paused, looking up. "caring… He is always showing me how much he cares… I think…" Pink dust covered the skin under his eyes. "I think–"

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Na-kun." Kyoko smiled kindly. "It's not your fault… It just wasn't meant to be."

Ienari looked down and sighed. "But I _am_ sorry, Kyoko-chan."

She hugged him softly. "It's ok. Now we can find someone else and be happy, right?"

His lips formed a small, sad smile. "Do you want to come home?" They detached. "Tsu-nii is preparing a feast because he goes back to work tomorrow."

Kyoko-chan chuckled. "So he decides to cook? Yes, let me take my bag."

It was bound to happen, Ienari mused as he watched the girl skip into the school building. They had started this 'kind of dating' thing because they wanted to try, but… both had not been sure since the beginning. Kyoko was a beautiful girl, kind and brave… Nothing more, in his book. Before going to Italy to take back his brother, they had talked and had decided to think their relationship through, away from one another. That way, they understood. Fortunately, it was a break-up that preserved their friendship and Ienari was extremely thankful for that.

Kyoko-chan came back with Hana and they met Haru at the school's gate talking with his Guardians. Minus Hibari, for obvious reason. Damn, wasn't that a crowd…

"Nari! You ready?!"

"Shut up baseball freak! Ienari-sama, this way!"

"Relax, Tako-head, to the extreeeeeme!"

"The only one who needs to relax is you, boxer, kufufufu…"

"Bossu, is Tsuna-onii-sama sure about this? He's got the morning shift tomorrow…"

"Yes, he's stressing over doing nothing, I think…"

"That's Tsuna-san for you! Ahaha!"

"It's Tsuna- _sama_ , baseball freak!"

"Maa maa…"

"Monkeys… all of them…"

"Hana! That's rude!"

"Hahi! We should move! It's getting late!"

"EXTREEEEMEEE!"

"For crowding in front of the school… You all will be bitten to death."

Ienari shrieked and started running home. There was no Hibari-sempai on their trail, but his subordinates were chasing them… Where–Oh, right. He had gone ahead for the food.

They reached his home pretty soon… sooner than the usual, anyway.

"Welcome, everyone. Please, be our guests."

There was a huge table set in the garden… The prefect was already sitting there with Colonello, Fon, Hibari-san and the children. He sighed deeply, watching the others taking a chair for themselves.

"Girls, can you help me in the kitchen?"

Ienari pouted. He used to help there, when he could…

Sulking, he sat at the table and wondered when he would have more bonding time with his big brother. Sure, they had watched a movie the evening before, and played the afternoon, and always talked during breakfast, and… Ok, maybe he was exaggerating.

…

 _Maybe_.

* * *

"Uhm… Tsuna…-san?"

"Yes?"

Haru fidgeted. "W-what's t-this?"

"A betting table."

"Y-yes, but-t…"

"What for, Tsuna-san?" Hana sighed, setting the peeled fruits in the fridge.

The brunette hummed with a small smile, looking at Kyoko. "Friendship salvaged, right?"

She blushed and moved her gaze to her feet. "Y-yes… How do you…?"

"Intuition." He shrugged. "Now, though, I want to make a bet game." His smile turned into a grin, looking at the three girls with twinkling eyes. "Who do you think he will end up with?"

Silence answered him, but he expected it so he returned to his boiling pot. The three girls glanced at each other, then at the little blackboard hanging on a wall. On the upper line was the bet value. On the left, some cases were occupied by names.

"B-but… Dino-san? What…" Kyoko blushed even more.

"Hahi! Bianchi?!"

"Everything is possible, don't you think… Personally, I wouldn't bet on her, though." Tsuna said.

"And who?" Hana took the black felt-tip pen and uncapped it with a thinking expression. "Just to know your opinion."

"Uhm…" The brunette scooped some pasta and blew to make it cool. "I think… Maybe Kyouya-kun."

Kyoko and Haru gasped. Hana smirked. "You do know it's not fair to influence your brother, right?"

Tsuna chuckled darkly. "Of course. I wouldn't dare… But there's also Haru here." He winked at the blushing girl. "And Colonello, thinking about it. Can you write his name on a free case?" Hana did with a matching smirk. "Thanks!"

"So, you bet on Hibari?"

"I won't bet. Ienari will surely come asking me for advices."

Hana nodded. She thought for a bit, then wrote her name and bet in favour of… Colonello.

"Smart girl." Tsuna winked. "You two?"

Kyoko and Haru unsurely approached the board. "How do you plan to hide this from your brother?"

"There's a button to make it slip behind the wall." He grinned. "Now, when you're done, please bring these plates outside."

In a matter of five minutes, Tsuna was alone again and humming while studying the board. Two bets on Colonello, three on Haru, five on Takeshi-kun and one on Kyouya-kun. Quite the show. Thankfully, the felt-tip pen was filled with Mist Flames, so only few could see all the bets. He had a lot more people to ask for an opinion, after all.

His thoughts strayed from the happy chatter coming through the window as the memories of an absent father clouded his mind. He was still angry. If he ever dared to show his ugly mug again, he would have no more restrain. Oh, thinking about it… Reborn was still dead-set on making him the next CEDEF's Boss, so it was only a matter of time. He chuckled darkly. And how to forget about Nono? Tch.

His waist got captured by two strong, familiar arms. Tsuna sighed, content, and smiled.

"What are you plotting now…"

"Not a betrayal." The brunette grinned. "But I know my mom would have done something like this." He waved a hand to the board.

Reborn shook his head. "How did it go?"

"I… I think I'm ready to forgive myself…"

"There's a but."

" _But_ … It will take time."

The hitman turned his lover around and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm going nowhere."

Tsuna smiled. "Oh, I promised her something."

Reborn arched a brow. "Really…"

He nodded. "It'll have to wait for a better time, but I plan to keep it as soon as possible."

"Talking about time, you owe me a date."

Tsuna blinked. "That's right! I forgot… Are _you_ plotting against me, now?" He smirked.

"We'll see. Let's go for now, I'm starving."

"Fine~…"

* * *

Reborn had thought about everything. It was not a simple thing, he wanted both of them to enjoy a free day away from everyone, and he had succeeded if that wide smile was enough of a sign.

They had first gone to a première, a movie Tsuna had been waiting for – the hitman had discovered this from the younger brother's whines when he didn't receive attention –, an horror movie that thrilled Reborn, too. Obtaining the tickets had been a total joke for him. All worth it if Tsuna came out of a cinema with such satisfaction – cool movie, but he didn't understand his lover's passion for the genre. Though… He could use it for his torturing hobby. Also, horror made it easy to kiss his lover and even touch him while everyone was distracted. Tsuna appreciated it even if it meant to lose some scenes.

After that, Reborn had taken them to a restaurant for lunch. It was a nice change to not make his lover cook and do everything in the house, but he missed dearly his meals. Tsuna noticed, of course, and laughed at him. Then promised to brew him a delicious coffee as soon as they returned.

Considering his plans, it would have to wait until the day after.

Next, they had walked around town and visited a local flea market. The brunette liked simple things, after all, and used the chance to buy some presents. Which made Reborn jealous, stealing a heated kiss in the middle of the small crowd. Some whistled, some diverged their gazes – and some looked disgusted – but the most important thing was the blush on Tsuna's cheeks.

Before dinner, Reborn had made sure to flaunt around whose lover the brunette was as much as Tsuna had done the same.

"This is not exactly safe, you know."

"You're more than capable of taking care of yourself, Tsuna. Plus, how am I supposed to tell your suitors to stay away if I don't do this?"

"… Suitors..? Reborn… I think the perspective of dealing with the World's Greatest Hitman is too much to push them away."

"Not in my opinion."

Blush coupled with a small smile. Perfection.

He had then led his embarrassed but happy lover to a restaurant that offered private little suites if the customer could afford it. Reborn could, of course.

Dinner, however, was a brief deal. They ended up in bed quite fast. Tsuna was eager and Reborn let him led the dances. What a delight… Reborn be damned if he let someone else see his lover from that pleasant, delicious, arousing position. Literally being straddled and rode with such passion and desire was pure bliss he'd never experienced before. He wanted a repeat.

In the aftermath, he seemed to not be able to let his lover go, rolling over to lay him on the bed, at least. They looked at each other, pants mixing in soft puffs, parted lips smiling.

Tsuna took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Time to keep my promise." He leaned forward and kissed Reborn softly, retreating only a fraction to lock gazes. "I love you."

Reborn took some seemingly long moments to be able to react to those words. The brunette looked at the vivid blush and couldn't help but giggle, tightening his hold on the other's waist and shoulder.

"You're blushing~… For once, I made yo–"

"I love you, too." Tsuna's lips were captured in a searing kiss that stole once more his breath.

The smaller male, trapped in strong arms, had cheeks redder than ever. He hadn't expected someone like Reborn to answer like that, immediately after a straight confession. It meant it was…

"Yes, it was planned… But you said it before me." Reborn whispered with a small pout, placing kisses on his face.

"Well… sorry?" Tsuna smiled and buried his head in the raven's neck, inhaling. "Not sorry, though." He giggled again.

Reborn started tickling his sides with vengeance and ended up on top of him, where he stopped to look at his lover. "I love you, Tsuna."

The brunette's lips curled up slowly. "I love you, Reborn."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya soon!**


	19. 19 – SPECIAL – The night in the Club

**I've recently discovered that the word "brunette" is the female for "brunet". I apologize for my mistake, I honestly didn't know xD I'll revise the mistake as soon as I can and everywhere I made it :)**

 **This chap is a bonus, a _continuation_ of chap 16 :) I think you'll like it... Well, I surely hope so xD**

 **Sakihinata:** Ahah! Thanks!

 **Arrysa:** Thank you! I thought it was due, Tsuna still has his demons, but he now knows that he also has a family :) He can move on! I've already answered your question through pm :) Thanks again!

 **Guest:** Eheh, overly cute uh? Thank you!

 **Rydia:** Here it is! Thanks!

 **Words: 2692.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **19 – SPECIAL – The night in the Club**

* * *

 _"Don't hide from me, Tsuna." A breath that smelled of rum and coffee ghosted on his left cheek, a nose traveling through his hair. "I want to know. Don't feel ashamed, nor obligated to treat me like a child. I am not your brother, I am your lover. I want to share your burdens, not to see you crumble before my eyes and do… nothing about it."_

 _The brunette felt his insides literally melt, all the knots he hadn't even noticed swept away by a wave of relief and safety. His arms shivered, sliding down Reborn's back as if they had lost all their strength. The hitman's hands were firm on either of his sides, still holding him tightly, arms securely draping his back. Tsuna was crying before he could notice the wet shirt pushed on his face. It was silent, barely controlled, but messy and oddly liberating._

 _Very much unlike some days back, alone in that hotel room, in that prison. He cried and cried, but into a warm, steady chest, held by strong, kind arms that clearly didn't want to let him go. It was almost foreign… When had someone held him like that? Not even Itsuri, back in the days, had showed that much care, that much…_

 _"Thank you, Reborn…" His voice was hoarse, shaky, low._

 _He heard and felt the following sigh. "Anytime… You know this, right?"_

 _Tsuna pushed Reborn slightly to look up at him. His left hand was on the broad clothed chest while the other went up to cup his cheek. A small smile bloomed on his lips, drawing a soft smirk out of his lover._

 _"I understand… Will you do the same?"_

 _Reborn lifted a hand to Tsuna's, cradling it softly and leaning in the touch. "I'll try…"_

 _The brunette's smile turned into an all-teeth one. "No can do."_

 _He arched a brow, sneaking the free hand on the man's rear. "Are you sure about that?" He tightened the hold, making the other blush a bit. "I may feel revengeful."_

 _Tsuna pouted. "What for?" His hands shot to the man's neck, fingers ghosting on his skin with a feather-like touch. "I did nothing to earn that." He lifted himself on his hold to reach for his lover's ear and whisper: "But I can think of something, if it gets you to move those lovely lips against my skin and to have you all over me." And he bit down softly on the earlobe right after._

 _Reborn didn't need more input to place his hands on those hips and grind their fronts together. The loud moan he received and the sweet, wanted friction made him slid the hands on the thighs to lift Tsuna up the wall, nullifying completely the distance between them. The brunette's legs wrapped around him, ankles crossed to keep that position more easily. Reborn clenched his hold on the thighs and attacked the already rosy lips presented right there for him to ravish._

 _He pushed his hips forward again, swallowing the consequent moan and groaning himself. Their breaths mixed up haphazardly, lips detaching slightly, as clothes became just an annoying hindrance. He bit harshly the collarbone and sucked, looking up to meet Tsuna's gaze._

 _Lust, desire, arousal, fondness… Reborn licked the wound with gleaming eyes and sucked again. The brunette moaned, throwing back his head, almost hitting the wall. The hitman, however, slowed his ministrations, massaging the thighs up and down, making his way to the jaw with his tongue and lips, stopping at the man's mouth and taking a deep breath. He searched the other's glazed eyes, that slowly turned sharp again._

 _They stayed like that for minutes, that seemed hours. Reborn let his forehead rest on his lover's one. The men smiled at each other. There were a lot of muted words flying back and forth, exchanged and reciprocated. It was… It was…_

 _They met mid-way in a soft, chaste kiss. Nothing like the ones from moments prior. This felt more… intimate._

 _"Can I…?" He asked, his breath laboured and his voice husky._

 _Tsuna just pecked his lips again. "You can."_

Reborn smiled. He kissed the man, slowly moving his lips and nibbling at the red ones. He detached Tsuna from the wall, firm arms on his shoulders, and started licking the brunette's mouth. Taking some steps to the bed, Reborn was met with the other's tongue in an open-mouthed, slow exchange. It was addicting, like an expensive drug.

Saliva slid down Tsuna's mouth as Reborn let himself fall on top of him on the bed. He let their lips touch, the sensation sent sparks throughout his body. He lost his mind some more before moving down the jaw with licks and kisses. Tsuna was a moaning mess beneath him, still hugging his waist with slender legs. As he started to leave a trail of bites and sucks, Reborn let his hands slide down. He slowly teased the buttons of Tsuna's shirt, grazing fingers on the skin that he was uncovering. The brunette shivered and whined. Reborn didn't fasten things, though. He… He wanted this to be special.

The hitman parted the shirt's hems, his touches leaving small fires under the man's skin, he just knew. Tsuna's hands gripped his arms, eyes half-lidded and expression exquisite. A mix of a desperate frown and a lustful plea. Reborn nipped at his collarbone, gaining a soft mewl, then licked the bruise and continued down his body. His hands caressed the chest, his fingers teased the nipples, then touched the ribs – too skinny – and completely opened shirt and jacket. Goosebumps ran on Tsuna's skin as he let the hitman take care of the clothes. Soon, his arms were freed and he was laying on them, totally uncaring of how they would get crumpled.

Reborn went up again to engage Tsuna in a searing kiss. His fingers teased his stomach and traced his hips, grabbing them lightly and sliding in the hem of the pants. Their tongues danced and he swallowed moans and mewls. The fire in his body sparked with each sound, each touch, each kiss. He was enjoying every moment of it.

It was… It was pleasurably different… It was…

Tsuna's hands suddenly were on his cheeks and the kiss stopped. The legs around his waist tightened the hold, making Reborn hiss, but it died in his throat. Dark chocolate eyes were looking deeply at him, hot breath ghosting against his lips. He lost himself again in those pools. There were questions lurking in those depths. Desperation, lust, confusion… then… acceptance. And Reborn knew it was reflected in his orbs, too.

He leaned down to kiss him with open eyes, parting his lips, tongues meeting slowly, sensually. Reborn didn't even try to suppress his own moan. He pushed his front against Tsuna, that gasped and fell back on the bed. The hitman, however, still didn't make things easy. He stood on his knees, looking down at his lover. Tsuna's cheeks were flushed a dark red, he was panting heavily, there were several marks wherever on his skin, which made Reborn smirk in delight. The tent in his pants, almost touching his own, was tempting and seemed painful.

" _Mine_." He growled and purred at the same time.

The blush on the brunette's face darkened. "Yours…" He said, a hand sneaking to grab the other's tie and pull him down. "Mine." He whispered in his ears.

Reborn shivered and his smirk grew. "Yours."

The hitman brought his hands on Tsuna's back and slid them down into the pants, massaging the brunette's ass slowly as he licked and sucked on the junction between ear and neck. Tsuna moaned and writhed under him, legs uncrossing and falling at Reborn's sides. His hands, however, crawled on the raven's waist, under the shirt, massaging the skin and tugging down the trousers.

It made Reborn want to be quick, but he pressed that desire down. He'd made his mind up for that encounter while waiting for the time to come, and he would see it through.

One of his hands left the comfortable heat to unbuckle the belt and unbutton Tsuna's pants. The other started to drag them down together with the boxers and the brunette sighed at the cold air touching his heated skin. Reborn threw the pieces of clothing on the floor and knelt again, fingering his tie and licking his lips.

The treat in front of him… The man… _His lover_ was too good to be true.

He growled instinctively, making Tsuna shiver again. His member was completely erect and demanding for attention. Reborn slowly took off his tie, then his jacket and lastly his shirt. Tsuna followed hungrily his every move with lust-filled eyes. He bit his lip and arched his neck, looking at him through his eyelashes… Then parted his legs some more and Reborn's blood ran south. He smirked ferally.

The hitman played with his belt teasingly while the other hand grabbed one leg and lifted it to his face. He inclined his head, eyes never leaving Tsuna's, and left a kiss on the ankle. Shivers spread, his smirk widened. Reborn nibbled at the skin, placing kisses, leaving marks, biting a bit, moving up and up with his licks. Tsuna's sounds increased and became slightly louder. It was sending _ecstatic electricity_ through the hitman's body.

When he reached the knee, the hands on the belt unbuckled it and tugged them down slightly before giving attention to the other leg. He lifted it, too, and massaged the outer thigh while nibbling at the other's inner one.

Tsuna was a total mess. His hands were clenching and unclenching the bedsheet and the sleeves of his clothes. His eyes were almost closed, focused on Reborn's ministrations even through all the received pleasure. The hitman started going up both the legs, taking his sweet time to mark what was _his_ , and _his alone_. He licked every inch of that beautiful, addicting skin. He trailed his hands down to cup the ass and part its cheeks slightly. His fingers massaged the round, perfect rear and teased his entrance by brushing it.

Tsuna hissed repeatedly, closing his eyes shut at the sparks shooting through his limbs. That lovable mouth going up and down his thigh, those damn teasing fingers getting right where he wanted something else but then denying him the needed pressure.

Just… what was he…

"R-rebo-horn…"

"Uhm?"

"Wh-hat… Uh~… Are yo-u…"

"Tasting you."

And like that, the hitman's mouth sucked once more at his inner thigh before enveloping his length in one move. Tsuna lost his breath and gasped, a loud, wanton moan following suit. His hips trembled and Reborn moved to give his lover some of the pleasure he deserved. When his pace picked up, Tsuna's moans became messy and louder, his face a masterpiece of red and lust, so he stretched his entrance with a finger, one hand finding the lube in his pants' pocket, touching and prodding. There was no reaction to the intrusion, but he continued preparing him nonetheless. The brunette lifted his hips to search for release and Reborn took advantage of it to put two more fingers in.

By then, his own erection was throbbing painfully in his trousers. He'd never been one for patience with sex, see how much this man could change him…

Tsuna was _intoxicating_.

Reborn used his fingers to search and stretch him, his other hand freeing his own length. He let Tsuna's member go, earning a whimper. All it took for the brunette to not whine anymore was the hitman aligning his erection to the other's and brushing them together. Both hissed, but Tsuna's was louder and more vocal. Reborn gave a few thrusts, still preparing the main course, and Tsuna came on his own stomach, back arching amazingly and letting out a pure, loud scream of appreciation.

Reborn smirked at the amazing show. He trailed two fingers on the dirty skin. When Tsuna finally opened his eyes, the raven had increased the pace of his fingers, scissoring the entrance without stop, and was smearing the white liquid on his length. It was a sight that the brunette wanted to sear in his memory.

The mighty hitman with a body to shame Gods, kneeling in-between his legs, coating his member with his own cum, looking down at him with clouded, dark eyes, each thrust in his ass going nearer the golden spot that only waited to be hit and hit and again and more.

Tsuna almost blanked out, his recent, amazing orgasm already forgotten for what was to come.

His hands trembled in anticipation. He hadn't ever had such stimulating preliminaries before… His mind went forward to what he was waiting for and he bit his lip, excitement bringing back to life his erection, that twitched.

"You're beautiful…"

Tsuna blinked at the husky, breathy voice. His blush darkened impossibly and his eyes became slightly glassy. He didn't get to answer, because his lips were captured in a wet, passionate kiss. Feeling that delicious tongue tasting his whole mouth didn't make him notice the fingers leaving his entrance and something bigger put on it.

It slowly started impaling him. And Tsuna's moan turned into a groan. He was too sensitive. The kiss ended, Reborn sucked at his neck and pushed until his whole length was in. Ha had no words, it was _more_ than amazing.

"Ah… Reborn…."

The hitman groaned at the bliss, at the urgency flooding his bloodstreams, at the lust coated around his name. "What do you want… Tsuna?" He asked, painfully resisting.

"I… You… I want… You…" His hands cradled Reborn's neck, one clawed his shoulder, the other grabbed his hair. "Move, please… Make me… Yours…"

He asked nicely, didn't he?

Reborn, however, stubbornly kept his slow pace. He pulled out almost fully, then pushed himself in again. Tsuna moaned louder and arched his back. He was losing everything and Reborn loved to see him so undone and writhing and pleading…

Precious words died in his throat. He ignored them to give attention to Tsuna. His right hand was gripping, and probably bruising, the other's hip, while the left one went to stroke the brunette's length. He submitted to his own desires, coiling in his lower stomach and urging him to go faster. He _slowly_ picked a pace.

His thrusts were calculated, hitting right where it would make his lover go mad. And so he was. Tsuna was a complete, delightful, moaning mess of pleads and moans. Reborn couldn't resist anymore as he fastened his pushes and left even more marks on the already pinkish and bruised skin. The sensations sparking through his body were exceptionally overwhelming, to the point he closed his eyes and just lived the moment to its fullest.

His groans grew to a maximum, building up and up in the pit of his stomach, as he climaxed, a name leaving his lips and fluid shooting in the brunette's entrance. Tsuna came at almost the same time, his back arched to a worrying degree and dirtied his stomach again, if not more than last time.

The hands on his shoulders fell on the bed, trembling and tired. Reborn didn't move from where he was, keeping himself hovering on his lover to see the aftermath on his face. Beautiful didn't cover it at all.

Flushed, sweaty, panting mewls, closed eyes, open mouth… Reborn leaned down to peck it shortly. Tsuna lifted his eyelids, revealing dark, unfocused orbs. He was coming down from his height, together with Reborn. The hitman's lips morphed into a open-mouthed, soft smile, mirrored soon by the brunette. His lover's arms moved up to hold him tightly. Reborn leaned down and did the same, closing his eyes and inhaling Tsuna's scent through his nostrils. He trailed kisses on his neck and reached for his mouth again. It was chaste, simple… It served the purpose, for the moment.

He let his forehead touch the other's and sighed, contented. They stayed silent like that, gazes locked and holding each other, for many minutes.

There was nothing else beside them. And it was perfect.

* * *

 **Ok, so, to sum it up: over 30k views, 400 favs, 445 followers, 121 reviwes and 5 communities... I don't think I can express how much this matters to me. I started writing for myself, then publishing to improve, then you guys go and appreciate my work... I'm more than overjoyed, I'm moved.**

 **Thank you mates. I'm extremely grateful and this journey has been worth everything :) Don't you agree?**

 **I've got some projects for other R27 in my sleeve: The Date, Strongest, A Taste of Freedom, Yakuza Heir, Dark Sky, Viewfinder. These are the current titles and I've already started writing the first five.**

 **The Date is a one-shot, so, who knows, maybe it will be quick... Strongest is a very long project, so it will take me more time. A Taste of Freedom is not as satisfactory as I would like, so it will take even more. Yakuza Heir, on the other hand, is at 3/4 of the full story, so I just have to find time and wrap it up :)**

 **Now, if you want real-time updates, the only thing you can do is join me on my discord server:** ht_tps_/_discord_._gg_/_jfg7uuk **(take off all the underscores and tell me if this link doesn't work, but it should).**

 **Once more, thank you for everything, it's been a really fun ride! See you again!**


End file.
